Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: La guerra por el control ha iniciado, luz vs. Oscuridad, en el medio están humanos, vestals, gundalianos y neathianos, todo por el príncipe de luz y oscuridad: Dan Kuso(historia parada hasta nuevo aviso).
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: debo aclarar 2 cosas, primero ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, segundo esta historia se llevara a cabo después de**** invader **** gundalians **

**DIMENCION DESCONOCIDA**

**En un palacio había un hombre recostado en uno de los tres de tronos que había pero este Hera pequeña en comparación con el de centro **

**Creo que ya…..es hora-dijo un hombre pelirrojo de piel de gris y ojos de color plata, vestido con una túnica negra con azul oscuro**

**Bien a fin, conoceré a mi príncipe y "prometido"-dijo una chica de de pelo y ojos de color sangre y piel igual de gris, que vestía una falda un "poquito" corta y franela blanca debajo de un chaleco negro**

**Si así es, pronto nuestro reino volverá a su antigua gloria, general baya y comuníquese con el príncipe, Thomas no quiero fallas-le dijo el hombre a un chico de 16 años de ojos y cabello negros con piel pálida, vestido con un uniforme compuesto por una chaqueta negra cerrada pantalón y zapatos militares negros**

**Si, entendido voy enseguida, listo dragun-pregunto el susodicho a su bakugan en su hombro**

**Si vamos, espero poder enfrentarme al bakugan máximo-dijo dragun**

**Nada de eso, mi querido no se manchara las manos con ustedes, no es verdad lord exprion-dijo la chica al hombre del trono**

**No lo sé, tal vez tenga la misma sed de sangre que su padre, pero seguro que no desechara una buena batalla, midna-dijo exprion**

**Me retiro mi lord-dijo Thomas para después desaparecer teletransportado**

**EN EL INTER ESPACIO BAKUGAN**

**Se podía ver a un dan kuso que llegaba tarde, para encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala de reuniones que esperaban la llegada de sus amigos de vestal: mira, ace, barón, Keith y gus**

**¡Dan ve un poco más lento no vamos a estrellar!-dijo el legendario drago**

**¿Ah? A lo siento amigo lo que pasa es que ya quiero ver a mira, quiero decir a todos si a todos, jajaja-respondió un nervioso dan **

**Dan debes decirle lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde-dijo drago**

**Vaya, de verdad no puedo engañarte si drago yo la quiero y mucho pero ahora estoy con runo, después lo aclarare todo con ella-dijo un muy confundido dan**

**Al llegar dan se emociono al ver abrirse el portal y ver mira y esta a verlo a él para después abrazarlo, causando los celos de una runo presente todos los peleadores se reunieron, todos menos shun y marucho, que vigilaban todos los sectores del inter espacio bakugan por si atacan de nuevo**

**Después de la llegada de los demás, runo llevo a mira a una esquina para poner "limites con dan" **

**Mira yo se que dan y tu son buenos amigos y todo pero, hiso una pausa, alégate de él, recuerda que él es mío-dijo runo dándole a ver su enojo**

**Mira se quedo callada un minuto y después-runo te seré sincera, yo amo a dan y no dejare que una chica le arruine la vida por eso peleare por él, pero si me crees una amenaza es porque no estás segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti-dijo una determinada mira**

**Al otro lado de la habitación conversaban dan y ace**

**Oye dan no crees que mira esta mas linda que antes-dijo el vestal**

**Dan aguanto las ganas de golpearlo por su comentario hacia su amada**

**Si creo que si-dijo dan**

**¿Crees? Dan sé que tienes novia pero no por eso no puedes elogiar a otra mujer, bueno hoy me le declarare-dijo el vestal**

**Ace tú te atreves a hacer eso y yo te-no termino de decir cuando oyeron la alarma**

**Y en eso se desplego una pantalla y vieron a marucho-chicos tenemos un intruso- dijo mostrando una imagen de Thomas que acababa de llegar- ya fue shun a ver que se propone pero, vaya ustedes a verificar**

**Donde Thomas:**

**Thomas caminaba con un extraño aparato en las manos, cuando se paro para decir-¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguirme?, humano-pregunto Thomas al notar la presencia de shun**

**Quien eres y que buscas-pregunto shun con su tono frio de siempre**

**Entonces Thomas apunto el aparato en dirección de shun y este se puso en defensa esperando el ataque que no llego**

**Vete de de aquí y deja de molestarme si no quieres que te elimine-dijo Thomas**

**Como, quien te crees que eres-dijo shun tratando de derribarlo pero fue Thomas quien lo derribo**

**Yo soy Thomas el "flama azul" del glorioso reino de los darknes-dijo mientras derribaba a shun**

**Bien entonces arreglemos esto en una batalla-dijo shun sacando a hawktor**

**No gracias tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Thomas más tranquilo que shun **

**CHICOS, oyeron y voltearon a ver a dan que venía corriendo junto a los vestal y runo **

**Y sin dudarlo Thomas dirigió su aparato hacia dan y lo analizó, acto seguido se arrodillo en forma de reverencia y dijo**

**Príncipe, por favor venga conmigo el reino de darknes lo solicita-dijo Thomas dejando a todos en shock **

**Princi….príncipe, yo no soy ningún príncipe-dijo dan preocupado**

**No me interesa quien seas, dan no irá a ningún lado, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: hawktor ventus 1000gs, carta portal lista**

**Humano insolente, bien bakugan pelea bakugan surge, surge: dragun soul pirus, 2000gs**

**(DRAGUN: muy parecido a legend dragonoid, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo era negro, o si no rojo y en su pecho había un cristal azul oscuro)**

**¿Soul?, que es eso- pregunto shun **

**Nada que necesites saber, humano-poder activado: garganta de dragón, dragun 2000+1000=3000gs y entonces dragun disparo repetidas veces energía roja aturdiendo a teylean para después propinarle un golpe certero, teylean: 1000-500=500gs**

**Qué diablos, es casi tan fuerte como drago-dijo shun sorprendido-pero no me rendiré, poder activado: clones de sombra, teylean: 500+1000=1500gs y hawktor creó cientos de clones para atacar a dragun y este ni se inmuto y-twili power activado: sol de crepúsculo y dragun formo una gran cantidad de luz naranja para después lanzarla, dragun: 16000gs- realmente odio usar estos poderes pero, necesito llevarme al príncipe **

**¡NO LO CREO!- todos oyeron y voltearon a ver a una chica muy conocida era fabia y aranaut, shun estaba a punto de abrazarla y ella corrió con los brazos abiertos pasándole de largo e ir a abrazar a dan y este le correspondió, causando el enojo, celos y desprecio de parte de runo y mira, no pudieron hacer notar su enfado ya que todos voltearon a ver a hawktor que era consumido por la energía naranja, muriendo-¡haw….HAWKTOR, NO POR FAVOR NO PUDES MORIR!-grito shun**

**Bien me voy, príncipe pronto volveré y tal vez traiga a su prometida-dijo Thomas**

**Haciendo que mira, runo y fabia ardieran en ira hacia ¿dan? Por no decirles acerca de su "prometida"**

**¡DAN KUSO! Como te atreves a no contarme acerca de tu prometida-gritaron las tres chicas**

**Chicas enserio no se dé que hablaba ese loco –dijo dan**

**Yo si- dijeron los padres de dan apareciendo**

**Que dé hablan- dijo dan preocupado**

**Dan...Nosotros….no…..somos tus padres-dijo la "madre de dan"**

**Que imposible, yo, ustedes es mentira ¿no?-pregunto dan más preocupado**

**No….ella dice la verdad, dan toma-dijo el "padre de dan" dándole un collar con una foto adentro y dan lo tomo y pudo ver a un hombre muy parecido a el vestido de negro y una mujer rubia muy hermosa vestida de blanco, dan le dio una nostalgia sin ninguna razón- ellos son tus padres: el rey de los darknes y la reina los luminox-siguió el "padre de dan- nosotros somos sus mejores amigos por eso nos pidieron que te cuidáramos yo siento no haberte dicho antes, pero adiós…dijeron lo último para desparecer**

**No, porque, no me dejen solo no entiendo nada-dijo dan para después desplomarse**

**¡DAN!-gritaron las tres chicas viendo desplomarse a su amado**

_**Quien soy-pensó dan antes de desplomarse **_

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias: dragón oscuro por sus críticas tratare de mejorar. Nota: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**DIMENSION DESCONOCIDAD**

Ahh-se oían los gritos de, Thomas siendo torturado por exprion.

¡Basura inservible te dije, nada de fallas y te atreves a volver sin el príncipe!-dijo exprion.

Yo….mi…lord el tiene una vida, un hogar y una novia, sería un crimen arrebatarle eso-dijo un adolorido Thomas.

¡COMO QUE UNA NOVIA, MAS TE VALE QUE EL SIGA PURO, PARA MI!-grito una molesta midna.

No me interesa si es feliz o no, él le pertenece a nuestro reino, a nuestro planeta, a midna y a su padre, que en paz descanse-dijo exprion.

Yo volveré y lo traeré de vuelta, confié en mí y dragun, lord exprion-dijo Thomas.

Nada de eso esta vez iré yo, y pondré en su lugar a esa trepadora (nota: se refiere a runo) vamos argenlis-dijo midna a su bakugan.

Sí, mi futura reina-dijo argenlis.

Yo iré, con usted- dijo un chico que aparecía, de pelo azul con piel morena y vestido como Thomas con la diferencia de, que él no tiene honor.

Claro zant el "flama roja" de el gran imperio de los darknes-dijo midna.

Prometo no fallarle, como lo hiso Thomas, vamos fristed-dijo zant a su bakugan.

Bien a la…tierra, uy que nombre tan tonto, cuando la conquistemos le cambiare el nombre-dijo midna.

Bien, vámonos-dijo zant para teletransportarse a la tierra con midna

Parece que pronto darkeimus volverá a su gloria-dijo exprion

**EN LA TIERRA**

Dan en un hospital soñaba

_SUEÑO DE DAN:_

Estaba dan rodeado por una de una gran luz

Que es esto-dijo dan

Esto es un lugar donde no tienes nada de que temer-dijo un mujer rubia que después paso a abrazar a dan- al fin puedo abrazar a mi pequeño-siguió la mujer

Disculpa, pero quien eres tu-pregunto dan en los brazos de la mujer

Yo soy Nimue, la amada reina de los luminox y del planeta laynus, y claro tu madre, mi querido dan- dijo Nimue

Mi…madre, pero como, por que me dejaste solo y cómo es eso de que soy príncipe-dijo dan muy confundido

Pues es sencillo, hijo mío tu padre es Diagon el rey de darkeimus y yo la reina de laynus, por ende tu eres el príncipe de los dos reinos-dijo Nimue

Yo, mi padre era un rey, vaya supongo que ya todos me trataran con más respeto, no puedo esperar a conocer a mi verdadero padre-dijo dan y vio como la cara de nimue cambiaba a una triste

Tu padre y yo estamos muertos, te explicare que paso-dijo nimue con tristeza

_**LA HISTORIA DE NIMUE:**_

Ya habíamos echo un acuerdo de paz, con los darknes, pero este se rompió

¿Exprion que significa esto?- pregunto Domen. Domen era igual a dan solo que con barba y vestía unas ropas de guerrero negro con blanco y rojo

No es obvio mi rey, usted mato a todos los del consejo y después mato a su adorada reina- dijo exprion mientras sostenía a nimue del cuello con una espada manchada por la sangre de los del consejo, unas 35 personas. (nota: era un consejo de todos los seres del multiverso, vestals, gundalianos, neathianos, humanos, darknes y luminox)

Malnacido, así agradeces todo lo que han hecho por ti los de laynus y darkeimus-dijo lleno de furia Domen

Ustedes no han hecho nada por mi y el reino, somos la raza más poderosa del multiverso y no hemos tomado lo que por derecho es nuestro el núcleo perfecto y orbe de neathia y mas, le cedió a el único descendiente del primer dragonoid a vestroia, usted es patético y después de esto será conocido como el rey de sangre quiera o no ¡entra!-ordeno lo ultimo exprion

Al decir esto entro un hombre con mascara con un bebe en brazos-¿qué pasa aquí, mi reina usted que hace así?- pregunto un hombre que después seria llamado, el padre de dan.

Yo, porque hace esto exprion y porque a mi hijo-dijo nimue llorando

Porque su hijo es el prometido de midna, será criado para gobernarlo todo-dijo exprion con ilusión

No creas que te lo permitiré maldito-Diagon sacando su espada laser y enfrentando a exprion

Mi rey está bien-dijo una mujer que después seria llamada la madre de dan (nota: enserio no sé cómo se llaman los padres de dan por favor quien sepa mándelos por favor)

Yo estoy bien saquen a mi hijo y a nimue de aquí, rápido antes de que- no termino de decir por qué todos los presentes pudieron ver como Diagon era atravesado por el sable de exprion

¡NO, DOMEN NO POR FAVOR!-grito nimue mientras veía a su amado y padre de su hijo morir por el cobarde ataque de exprion

Ja, creí que daría más batalla, pero resulto ser un debilucho-dijo creído exprion

Maldito, rápido por aquí-dijo un hombre que llegaba-sabia que eras un cobarde pero no un traidor-dijo el aparecido

Oh, pero si es el gran Trayven el "perla negra" y mano derecha del rey –dijo exprion. Trayven ojos y cabello negros el mismo uniforme de Thomas (nota: es el padre de Thomas ya sabrán que le paso)

¡SUFICIENTE, TE MANDARE DIRECTO AL INFIERNO!, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: jumtad distro subterra- dijo Trayven (nota: no abra puntos, gs porque es una batalla a muerte)

Jumtad: un gigante de piedra marrón con gemas negras como armaduras en pies, brazos y cabeza

My reina tome, vallase a cualquier lado, corra con el príncipe yo me ocupo de este bastardo-dijo Trayven lanzándole una carta a la reina (nota: como las cartas portal de la primera temporada)

Jajaja ¿no creen realmente, que los dejare ir o sí?, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge: Necrio distro aquos, surge

Necrio: un pez humanoide con una armadura roja con un tridente en su espalda

No perdamos tiempo, poder twili+ poder distro activado: garra de destrucción+ agua negra-dijo exprion mientras Necrio generaba agua negra con anaranjado en el centro en su manos y dispararla en torrente hacia jumtad casi matándolo a él y a Trayven- mal….dito…tú no solo te basto con matar a el rey y al consejo de los mundos, sino que también liberaste a los poderes prohibidos, esto termina aquí ultímate power activado: gran cuarzo negro, entonces todas las gemas negras empezaron a brillar y junto sus manos y creó un cristal negro que lanzo a Necrio, la explosión fue tan grande que cubrió el palacio entero

LO LOGRE, LO LOGRE-grito Trayven- d_escansa en paz amigo mío-_pensó Trayven- reina ya puedes des-no termino de decir puesto que vio como jumtad moría

Jajá y te toca a ti poder activado: garra de agua-dijo exprion y Necrio genero agua negra en sus manos y mato a Trayven- tho...Thomas lo siento hijo mío-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de morir

Vaya bueno, mi reina se ve sedienta tome, refrésquese poder activado: hidro fuerza y Necrio lanzo una onda de agua letal hacia nimue

Esta abrió el portal hacia cualquier dimensión- váyanse con el bebe por favor cuídelo, por favor llámenlo dan por….favor-dijo nimue a los futuros padre de dan antes de morir alcanzada por el poder de Necrio

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA DE NIMUE**

Y así paso todos le temieron a tu padre por culpa de exprion, humanos, vestal, neathianos, gundalianos y luminox, perdieron los lazos con darkeimus después de esto, todos desprecian y odian a tu padre, por culpa de ese maldito de exprion-dijo nimue con ira hacia el mencionado

Yo-dan se acerco a su madre y dijo- yo limpiare su nombre y me encargare de ese exprion-dijo dan mientras abrazaba a su madre

Bien pero creo que es hora de que despiertes, porque sino esas chicas van a matarse, eres todo un galán como tu padre-dijo nimue entre risas

Si tal vez, pero solo estoy interesado en alguien-dan mientras pensaba en mira pero, una imagen de fabia se "coló" en su mente, el debía admitir que fabia era hermosa tanto en su forma neathiana y como humana, pero él seguía con runo y tendría que terminar con ella sin lastimarla- bien mejor te despiertas antes de que se maten-dijo Nimue

Si tienes razón, adiós mama-dijo dan

Adiós no hijo, hasta luego, y suerte con mira recuerda ella y yo siempre estaremos contigo-dijo Nimue

Si madre-dijo despidiéndose

_FIN DEL SUEÑO DE DAN_

Dan despertó, pero duro con los ojos cerrados para oír a las chicas

Ja, si como no dan no está loco para salir con una extraterrestre con problemas de ira-dijo runo apuntando hacia las otras dos chicas

Si tienes razón, porque aquí la única extraterrestre eres tú-dijo fabia recordándole lo que dijo Thomas

Ya, chicas tranquilícense recuerden que dan será el que escoja-dijo mira

CALLATE, GRAN ZO-no termino de gritar runo cuando fue interrumpida por dan-SI DICES LO CREO QUE DIRAS NO ME VOLVERAS A VER EN TU VIDA-grito dan muy molesto

Las tres chicas se quedaron congeladas al oír a dan como defendía a mira-_me defendió-_pensó mira

Enfermera- pidió runo

Chicas mejor se van quiero descansar

Entendido, "principito"-dijeron las tres chicas y efectivamente todos los peleadores del inter espacio ya sabían los orígenes de dan, o eso creían, o no sabían ni la mitad

Las chicas se iban a ir cuando-runo quédate por favor-dijo dan

Si dan claro –dijo mientras trataba de besarlo pero este la alejo

Runo necesitamos hablar-dijo dan

Claro- respondió runo

Runo, tu sabes que tu y yo tenemos historia, pero

¿Pero?-pregunto runo preocupada

Yo siento que, esto ya no funciona yo siento algo por otra persona y creo que ella- fue interrumpido-¿dan porque ahora?-pregunto runo

¿Por qué, que?-pregunto dan

Porque ahora, yo soy tu novia no conocemos desde niños y después de lo de Nagá, creí que tú me amabas dime que fui para ti-pregunto runo

Tú eres, fuiste un despecho yo después de lo de Zenohel y la alternativa, yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba mira y después fue lo de barodius, cuando creí estar enamorado de fabia y runo al oír esto quiso matarlas para poder estar con dan pero eso era una mentira muy grande, de que dan se quedaría con ella si ninguna de ellas estaba –dan, yo….sabia que tu sentías algo por mira pero por la "princesita", yo no tengo oportunidad, ellas son más hermosas y listas que yo, yo quería creer que yo sería la única en tu vida, me llene de puras ilusiones , espero que tu y Mira o Fabia sean felices-dijo runo llorando para después irse

Lo siento-dijo dan

**INTER ESPACIO**

Shun apenas se recuperaba de la muerte de hawktor

Maldito… maldito-dijo shun mientras pensaba en Thomas

Yo acabare contigo-dijo shun con ira

Enojarse no servirá de nada, mira alguien vino a verte-dijo marucho mostrando a Ingram

Shun yo lo siento, supe lo que de hawktor –dijo Ingram

No importa, Ingram se mi compañera de nuevo-dijo shun con la mirada baja

Claro pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto Ingram

Porque voy a matar al "flama azul"-dijo shun

A matarlo, shun tú no eres así-dijo Ingram

¡Ahora lo soy, lo matare por hacerle a daño a mis seres queridos, no lo permitiré de nuevo!-dijo shun pensando en fabia

Shun, fabia está enamorada de dan, no creo que- marucho fue interrumpida por shun

Yo sé lo que ella siente pero, eso no quita lo que yo siento por ella- dijo shun

Ah que tierno, ¿marucho cuando encontraras a alguien que te haga hablar así?-dijo elfin apareciendo detrás de marucho

¿Elfin? , volviste-pregunto shun

Si, ese tal akiwos o no sé que, se fue yo vine a visitarlos y aproveche para volver a ser su bakugan-dijo la adorable elfin

Si elfin, vamos shun hay que visitar a dan en el hos-no término de decir porque oyeron la alarma: intrusos, se han detectado a seres entrando de forma misteriosa en el inter espacio bakugan, marucho y shun vieron a midna y a Zant llegar, lo primero que les paso por la mente a ambos fue: dios mío, _esa chica sí que es sexy_-(nota: mas sexi que julie, y todas las súper modelos de todas las dimensiones) pensaron los dos antes de irse con sus bakugans

Donde midna y zant

Muchos chicos, por no decir todos se quedaban viendo por donde pasaba midna y llegaron cerca del equipo Anubias, todos incluyendo al propio Anubias se quedaron viendo

Dios, maestro Anubias esa chica sí que era linda, No-pregunto Noah con una leve hemorragia nasal al tratar de ver debajo de la de la falda de midna, pero fue detenido por zant con un golpe, Anubias no respondió por que todavía babeaba después de ver a midna y entonces se acerco a midna

Disculpa, se puede saber que buscas en este lugar- pregunto Anubias (nota: muy educado de paso)

Yo, a mi novio, tal vez lo conozcas se hace llamar, no se creo que, van duso o algo así = dijo midna

Señorita, es dan kuso, se llama dan kuso su prometido-dijo zant y Anubias pensó=-_maldito suertudo del kuso._

Bueno nos vamos, vamos argenlis- dijo midna a su bakugan

Espera, tengamos una batalla - dijo Anubias

No gracias, yo solo peleo con gente fuerte- dijo midna

Yo soy fuerte, más que ese kuso- dijo Anubias

¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSURTARLO EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUIEN LO INSULTE, PREPARATE A MORIR!-grito midna

No se manche las manos yo me encargare-dijo zant

Bien como sea, prepárate- dijo Anubias

Si estoy listo-_ te mostrare quien es el más fuerte Thomas- dijo y pensó zant_

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias: Haibaku kuso por su reviews y descuida no haré que Noah insulte a dan, pero tampoco me uniré a una comunidad aun soy un novato. Nota: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**LA APARICION DE LOS LUMINOX**

**DARKEIMUS**

Thomas se encontraba en la parte más alta del castillo pesando y dragun lo noto

Te ocurre algo amigo mío-pregunto dragun

No, solo que el príncipe se veía feliz no parecía tener preocupaciones, el tenia una familia y nosotros queríamos alegarlo de eso- suspiro Thomas

Thomas yo también sé que eso está mal, pero nuestro reino lo necesita debemos buscarlo antes de que los luminox se nos adelante-dijo dragun

Yo lo sé pero, todo esto solo por el poder de los puré y twili power supremos y empezar una nueva guerra sin sentido-dijo Thomas

Tú, realmente eres alguien que no le gusta pelear-dijo dragun

Sí, me dicen que soy un cobarde como el asesino de los del consejo-dijo Thomas. (nota: se refiere Trayven, exprion lo acuso de la muerte del consejo de la reina y el rey, pobre Thomas no sabe que es su padre)

Sí, creo que pronto pagaremos el precio de esta oscuridad-dijo dragun

**LAYNUS**

_EN UNA NAVE, se veían a 6 personas hablando_

¡DEMONIOS RAPIDO HAY QUE MOBILISARNOS, LOS DARKNES YA DEBIENRON ABERSE COMUNICADOS CON EL PRÍNCIPE!-grito un rubio con una especie de armadura blanca con rojo

Tranquilo, sabes podrías tratarnos con más respeto después de todo somos el equipo de elite de los luminox-dijo un peli rosado con una armadura blanca con verde

Si ya los, compadres terminaron de hablar estamos a punto de llegar –dijo la única mujer del grupo de pelo azul

Bien ya esta-no termino de decir el rubio cuando la nave empezó a moverse violentamente

Qué diablos pasa-dijo un chico con la misma armadura pero con marrón

Nos estamos desplomando, no sé donde caeremos y de paso nos estamos dispersando-dijo la peli azul

Entonces se oyó un estruendo y la nave se destruyo entonces una energía se trago a los otros 5 dejando solo al rubio en el inter espacio bakugan

CON ZANT Y ANUBIAS:

Bien, prepárate para pagar el precio de tu insolencia- dijo zant a Anubias –bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: fristed toxic darkus- fristed 1500gs

FRISTED: una araña que camina erguida con brazos de huesos de en lugar de patas con cola en forma de esqueleto todo de color morado

Ja, no te confíes, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Horridean darkus-dijo Anubias-Horridean 1000gs

¡VAMOS MAESTRO ANUBIAS!-grito Noah animadamente

¡VAMOS, ZANT ENSEÑALE A NO METERCE CON MI PROMETIDO!-grito midna

No mi futura reina, es solo una batalla para enseñarle una lección a ese gundaliano-dijo argenlis

Bueno al menos entenderán los chicos y LAS CHICAS a no meterse con mi prometido-dijo midna

Bien empecemos, poder toxic activado: granada de piel-dijo zant y entonces fristed creó varias y horribles ronchas de energía de su cuerpo para después lanzarlas hacia Horridean, Horridean 1000-800=200gs

¡Que! Es imposible, no hay un ataque tan poderoso, buen no me rendiré poder activado: triple amenaza y Horridean separo sus cabezas generando tres cuerpos y empezó a atacar a fristed, este ni se inmuta

Bien, esto ya es aburrido poder toxic activado: parasito-dijo zant viendo como fristed se fusionaba con Horridean y después matarlo

Que…..QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR-grito Anubias mientras veía a Horridean morir

Es sencillo, pesen que me servirías de calentamiento para la guerra, pero ni me llegas a los talones poder activado: disparo darkus-dijo zant mientras fristed se lanzaba hacia Anubias

¡NO LO PERMITIRE, PODE ACTIVADO: ESCUDO RUBI!-Grito un rubio con armadura blanca y roja, al lado apareció un bakugan con forma de caballero rojo con alas y un escudo en el brazo izquierdo, con un casco en forma de dragón con un rubí en el pecho su nombre es: magnum dom pirus y este bakugan se pone en frente de Anubias con el escudo más grande deteniendo a fristed y en eso llegaron shun y marucho que se quedaron viendo a midna aunque, shun lo disimulaba mejor

¡USTEDES, ESOS UNIFORMES ACASO SON AMIGOS DE ESE Thomas!-grito shun

No me considero su amigo solo su rival, por cierto tú no eres a quien Thomas mato a su bakugan, felicidades gracias a ti se puso serio-dijo zant a shun haciendo que shun se enojara

Y, yo solo busco a dan kuso, saben él es mi prometido-dijo midna y shun pensó-_ que diablos enserio, primero runo luego mira y después fabia cundo demonios se le va a acabar su suerte a ese kuso, y _marucho pensó-_ ahh dios, será que dan está loco para no ver que todas, TODAS las chicas quieren con el_

Midna, no hace falta que lo pregunte ya lo saben, parece que no se encuentra en este lugar podemos irnos-dijo zant

No los dejare ir así, poder activado: golpe de caballero-dijo el rubio y magnum golpeo a fristed y después re-golpearlo con una patada

Esas ropas tu eres un luminox ¿verdad?- pregunto inocente midna

Si lo soy, soy Lint del equipo de elite de los luminox-respondió Lint

Vaya uno de de la elite, creo que el si puede contra ti zant-dijo midna

No me importa vámonos de aquí-dijo zant

No los dejare ir así, prepárense-dijo Lint preparado para atacar pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su corazón- no ahora no- siguió antes de desmallarse

Bien es nuestra oportunidad vámonos- dijo zant para después transportarse con midna

No demonios, Lint despierta se están yendo- dijo magnum

Que…. Acaba de pasar- dijeron shun y marucho a la vez

**GUNDALIA **

Nurzak (nota: no se si así se escribe) buscaba un libro en su biblioteca cuando, su collar empezó a brillar

No…no….no puede ser, es imposible-dijo Nurzak

Sucede algo Nurzak- pregunto algo Ren que aparecía

Si venga, usted conoce la leyenda de la gran guerra de la luz y la oscuridad-pregunto Nurzak

Sí, todos conocen esa historia dos reinos que pelearían por el poder supremo, esa fue solo una metáfora referente a gundalia y neathia y el orbe sagrado, eso es solo una historia –dijo Ren

No Ren, es muy real pero no se refiere a una energía sino a una persona y tampoco tiene que ver con neathia y gundalia-trago saliva-tengo razones para creer que esa persona es, dan kuso y su bakugan legend dragonoid-dijo Nurzak y esto le cayó como agua fría a Ren

Entiendo lo de drago pero ¿dan? Que tiene que ver en esto- pregunto Ren que sabía de la historia y profecía de la oscuridad y la luz

Puede que él sea, el hijo del rey de la oscuridad y la reina de la luz-dijo Nurzak asustando mucho a Ren

No…..no puede ser no creo qu- fue interrumpido por un soldado

Emperador Ren, nos están atacando-dijo el soldado

¿Qué?-gritaron Ren y Nurzak

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

cracias:haibaku tavez no paresca pero si soy un novato y puedes recomendar mi hiistoria,Por favor comente sobre mi historia, nota: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, IMPORTANTE: acéptenlo, fans del runoXdan eso es una gran mentira que razón tendría dan para quedarse con runo y si no les gusta la verdad, no lean mi fic

**EL ENCUENTRO CON MIDNA**

_EN EL HOSPITAL:_

Mira y fabia podían ver como runo salía llorando de la habitación de dan

Runo que sucede-pregunto mira

Na….da….si tu no hubieras existido, no estaría sufriendo-dijo runo llorando a mira

¿Qué de, de que hablas, runo?-pregunto fabia

No contesto por que ya se había ido

De qué crees que hablara-pregunto fabia

No lo sé pero mejor vemos a dan-dijo mira

**No creo que sea buena idea, mira-dijo wilda**

**Es cierto, princesa dejemos descansar al príncipe-dijo aranaut **

CON MIDNA Y ZANT

Zant ya estaba verdaderamente, harto midna no dejaba de hablarde su prometido, por ejemplo como seria la boda, quien sería su madrina, que "posiciones" usaría en la luna de miel

Midna ya estamos a punto de llegar, por favor prepárese-dijo zant y midna no aguanto el entusiasmo y corrió dentro del hospital, ya adentro varios doctores jóvenes, pasantes y enfermeros quisieron "examinar" a midna pero zant se los negaba cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba dan vieron a mira y fabia

Disculpen, estamos buscando a un dan kuso no sabrán donde esta-pregunto zant

Mira dudo un minuto pero después- si lo sabemos pero, para que lo que lo preguntan - pregunto mira notando las ropas del chico iguales a la del tal Thomas

Nada que te importe, ¿sabes dónde está o no? – pregunto midna de mala gana

Si lo sabemos pero no tienes que ser tan grosera-dijo fabia

Bien, vamos zant hay que llevarlo a darkeimus, no quiero esperar mas ya quiero mi boda –dijo midna y eso fue suficiente como para hacer que las chicas les salieran chispas de la rabia

COMO QUE BODA QUIE, TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR ESO-gritaron en coro mira y fabia

Yo, yo soy midna Amón la futura reina del multiverso, ahora díganme qué tipo de relación tienen con dan kuso-pregunto midna haciendo ruborizar a las otras dos chicas

Yo….-dijo mira

Yo….-dijo fabia

¡QUIERO SER SU ESPOSA!-gritaron las dos chicas

Vaya, pues bájense de esa nube, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: argenlis Víctor haos-dijo midna

Argenlis: Bakugan femenino con armadura blanca que cubre todo menos su cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio con dos pares de alas en la espalda

Estás loca, destruirás el hospital- dijo mira

No me importa, poder Víctor activado: gran imperio-dijo midna y argenlis invoco una gran cantidad de rayos blancos hacia las chicas que no tuvieron tiempo de responder con sus bakugan

No lo creo, poder metal activado: escudo- dijo un rubio con máscara y ropas negras

¡Hermano!-exclamó mira

Mira, busca un lugar seguro rápido yo me encargo de esto-dijo Keith

**Vaya, un bakugan de vestal se atreve a retarme-dijo argenlis**

**No, te confíes niña no peleas con un bakugan corriente yo soy infinity helios metalic darkus – helios había evolucionado en su cuerpo se había incorporado una armadura metálica con un cristal negro en el centro de su pecho **

Vaya, un ultímate bakugan en la tierra no me lo esperaba y compañero también es impresionante-dijo midna

No por ser una chica te daré ventaja-dijo Keith, pero él pensaba-_diablos tendrá novio, espera, no trato de matar a tu hermana y deja de mirarle las piernas._

Ja, como si la necesitara poder activado: lanza de luz-dijo midna y argenlis gano una lanza de oro para después atacar a helios logro darle pero no pudo derrotarle

Terminare esto rápido, poder activado: disparador jumper-dijo Keith y helios formo unas grandes cargas de energía para después juntarlas (nota: estilo kame hame ha) para después lanzarla contra argenlis

Helios, Keith son ustedes, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a un dan y drago muy confundidos

¡DAN SAL DE AQUÍ RAPIDO!-grito Keith

Tu eres dan, vaya eres más guapo de persona-dijo midna sonrojada por conocer a su prometido

Yo, ¿te conozco?-pregunto dan y pensó-dios _que buena esta, que buscara y tendrá novio, no, no tu quieres a mira_

No, pero pronto lo harás y muy bien, argenlis mantelos a raya-dijo midna mientras se acercaba a dan mas y mas

Mientas se acercaba, midna a dan, argenlis sostenía a helios para que no escapara y zant procuraba mantener a Keith alegado de midna y dan

¡QUE HACES DEJAME PASAR!-grito Keith a zant

No midna está a punto de hacer algo, muy divertido –zant

Midna se acercaba mas y mas a dan, este solo podía retirarse y llegaron a una pared y midna hiso algo que nadie esperaba, ella beso a dan fuerte, apasionada y sensual eso era ese beso que dan no correspondió pero tampoco detuvo, al separarse ella mordió su labio inferior y dijo- bien vámonos querido-dijo midna

¡EL NO IRA A NINGUN LADO!-grito shun apareciendo con marucho y Lint

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Imperius Ingram cosmic ventus- dijo shun con una Ingram evolucionada en un ultímate bakugan

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Venus elfin ice aquos- dijo marucho con una elfin igual de evolucionada

Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: magnum dom pirus- dijo Lint

_**CONTINUARA**_

Daré las características de las nuevas evoluciones en el siguiente episodio

Nota: mande reviews y pensaba hacer un onetsho donde se verá del punto de vista de ace acerca de la relación de dan y mira que apinan


	5. Chapter 5

Importante: gracias a todos por su reviews, este episodio es anti-ACEXMIRA y habrá DANXFABIA muy bueno, no se enojen, y pregunte lo que quieran.

**ULTIMATE BAKUGAN**

Imperius Ingram cosmic ventus: Ingram había ganado una armadura verde esmeralda además de ganar dos pares de alas que usa de protección, también una pequeña katana samurái en la espalda

Venus elfin ice aquos: elfin había perdido su sombrero de rana en cambio gano una tiara de princesa también en sus manos tenían guantes grandes de color blanco y habían crecido dos cosas importantes y todos los bakugan machos lo notaban (nota: en serio acaso "Venus" no les dio una idea de que había crecido)

**Prepárense, pronto sabrán de de que es capaz un caballero del viento –dijo Ingram**

**Todos caerán en mis encantos-dijo la nueva elfin**

Vaayaa más ultímate bakugan, bueno no importa vamos querido, pronto me conocerás y muy bien- lo ultimo midna lo dijo con un tono seductor aclarando lo que decía hacia dan

No lo harás poder cosmic activado: cosmic espada- dijo shun e Ingram desenfundó su katana que se convirtió un gran filo láser tacando a argenlis golpe tras golpe no podía todavía controlar sus nuevos poderes

No estás solo shun, poder ice activado: Golpe de hielo y elfin golpeo el suelo congelándolo y llegando a argenlis pero esta voló alto evitando el hielo

Ingram rápido, vuela – dijo shun e Ingram oyó e hiso caso y empezaron a pelear

Buen creo que es hora de que ayude, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: fristed toxic darkus – dijo zant y fristed surgió

Bien niña ya sabrás lo que es bueno poder activado: serpiente-dijo zant y fristed ataco alargando sus brazos hacia elfin dándole un certero golpe

Descuida elfin yo te, ayudare poder activado: atracción- dijo marucho y elfin se puso en pose muy atrayente y fristed solo la miraba con sus ojos

**Bien ahora ataca a esa hada de cuarta (nota. Se refiere a argenlis)-dijo elfin**

En serio acaso soy el único inmune a los encantos femeninos-dijo zant y entonces vio en una esquina a runo llorando-pobre, _una flor como ella no debería llorar así-pensó_ zant (nota: que les parece, ah una combinación explosiva)

_CON MIDNA Y DAN_

Midna estaba con tratando de arrástralo a un portal y drago trataba de detenerlos cuando llego fabia, mira con Keith y Lint

Deja a dan en paz, no ves que él no quiere ir contigo, el ya tiene un hogar y me tiene a mi - dijo fabia

Ja, si como, si dan pudiera fijarse en una plebeya como tu-dijo midna a fabia y esta estaba a punto de derribarla y golpearla pero se detuvo cuando vio que dan y drago se desmayaban

¡DAN!-gritaron todos los presentes menos Lint

¡PRÍNCIPE!-grito Lint

_EN EL SUEÑO DE DAN Y DRAGO_

**Dan, estas bien**-pregunto drago en su forma liberada

Si solo un poco aturdido por ese beso-dijo dan

_Realmente estoy feliz de conocerte-dijo un hombre parecido a dan a sus espaldas _

Dan veía desconcertado- quien eres y porque te pareces a mi-pregunto dan

_No, dan tú te pareces a mi_ –dijo el hombre

Espera esas ropas tu, acaso tu…eres mi padre-dijo emocionado dan

_Si lo soy yo soy domen el rey de darkeimus, hijo mío-dijo domen _

Yo, papa tú es un gusto conocerlo rey-dijo dan bajando la cabeza

_No tienes que llamarme así soy tu padre, lamento todo, lamento no a ver podido cuidarte hijo, pero exprion es un monstruo, hijo no puedo hablarte por mucho tiempo pero toma-dijo domen mientras le daba un libro_

Que es esto, porque me lo das padre-pregunto dan

_Hijo eso es, mi diario y también está la profecía de la oscuridad y la luz, lee y sabrás todo desde los tiempos de la guerra y cuando conocí a nimue-dijo domen mientras desaparecía_

Espera porque, porque me dejan otra vez, yo podre hacerle frente a exprion-pregunto dan

Estoy seguro pero toma esto como regalo y recuerda tú has derrotado a sabandijas peores que exprion yo lo sé estuve ahí en todas tus batallas –dijo domen mientras su dedo brillaba con luz blanca y llegaba a dan y drago y haciéndolos brillar a ellos y dan vio como drago evolucionaba

**Aaah-grito drago sintiendo el poder **

¿Drago?-pregunto dan

**Si dan, pero ahora soy ** **sky legend dragonoid light pirus-dijo el nuevo drago su forma evolucionada es como la de titanium dragonoid pero esta tiene brazos, alas, pecho y pies blancos y sus alas son dos pares brillante y su cristal parecía puro**

Whot evolucionaste, drago eso es genial**,** pero mejor nos vamos nuestros amigos deben estar en problemas-dijo mientras leía el diario de su padre

FIN DE SUEÑO DE DAN

Dan había despertado, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue: Buscar a drago y al libro

Quiso saltar de la cama pero sintió algo en sus piernas, vio bien estaba otra vez en una habitación de hospital y lo que había en sus piernas no era si no fabia, hay estaba acurrucada en sus piernas, el la veía ella era dulce, fuerte y hermosa-_parece un ángel, yo no sé que siento, tu o mira las dos son hermosas me quitaron la idea de estar con runo de la cabeza, yo ahora soy un príncipe(nota: creo que ya saben que pasa después de eso ) y eso significa que voy a ser rey y también que voy a necesitar una reina-_pensó dan sin darse cuenta dijo todo, TODO y peor fabia se había despertado y lo oyó

¿Ha….blas en serio dan?- pregunto fabia sonrojada

Si…. Pero yo no sé si tu o-no termino de decir porque fabia lo había besado y dan ¿correspondió? El beso siguió así hasta que el aire fue verdaderamente necesario

Yo…. no sé qué decir fabia- dijo dan súper sonrojado

Eso es más fácil que shun derrotando a esa midna, yo…dan te a….mo-dijo fabia haciendo que dan preguntara

Espera, donde esta shun y marucho, y drago donde están mira y Keith y midna- la ultima ni el sabia por que la hacia

Keith y marucho están analizando a drago que había evolucionado, shun está en la salida del hospital con un tal Lint cuidando que no aparezcan más darknes y mira está hablando con ace y esa midna huyo después de que le dieran una leccion- dijo fabia

Vaya, espera quien es Lint, mira esta con ace y donde esta mí- y otra vez fabia lo beso para callarlo y de paso sentir sus labios otra vez

CON MIRA Y ACE-advertencia si son fieles a la pareja ACEXMIRA no lean

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ace?-pregunto mira

Lo que oíste, mira te amo y siempre lo haré mi querida mira-dijo ace creyendo que le diría lo mismo (nota: Pobre iluso, no soy cruel solo franco)

No, no ace lo siento mucho pero yo amo a otro y creo que el también me ama-dijo mira

Jajajaja jajaja, creo que eres más ilusa que yo crees que dan te prestara atención, no ni siquiera eres la chica más linda de su vida, acaso no has visto esa fabia por lo que oí es más linda que tu y esa midna si hasta tu hermano babeaba por ella, mira ríndete nunca serás de él y ahora menos que sabes que es un príncipe-dijo ace cruelmente a mira

Ace ¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA PUEDE QUE SEA CIERTO PERO ESO NO ME EVITA ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL ¡-grito mira

Tonta, mira eso eres una gran tonta, no más tonto soy yo por enamórame de ti-dijo ace para después irse

Con Keith y marucho

Es impresionante evoluciono de una forma muy misteriosa-dijo Keith

Si, sin duda es impresionante parece un ultímate bakugan por cierto Spectra como fue que helios evoluciono a metalic helios- pregunto marucho

Veras-dijo Spectra

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraban helios y Keith entrenando después de lo de Thomas

Vamos helios no podemos volvernos débiles-dijo Keith

**Crees que le dejare toda la diversión a drago, ja yo soy helios el grande-dijo helios arrogante **

Bien provem- no termino de decir cuando vio una luz y esta le hablo

Luz: Keith clay, la oscuridad amenaza de nuevo el multiverso, Keith clay, la luz te ha elegido te daremos poder para proteger y te prometemos que nunca más sufrirás perdidas

Keith y helios se vieron dudando del ente de luz pero después aceptaron

De acuerdo, lo hare pero danos poder para proteger a mi hermana-dijo Keith

Luz: bien así será pero recuerda tú fuiste quien decidió tomar esta oportunidad no habrá marcha atrás, toma el poder y protege a tu hermana, protege el multiverso, protege a la luz protege la esperanza, protege: a dan kuso

Lo haremos, ¿pero porque a dan?- pregunto Keith

Luz: porque él es tanto luz como oscuridad, descendiente de ambos la luz de la esperanza y la oscuridad de la destrucción, su decisión puede salvar o destruir el multiverso, cuídalo y llévalo al bien

¿Luz de Esperanza oscuridad de destrucción?, espera por qué debo protegerlo él, es dan a salvado el multiverso mas veces que las soñadas, no creo que él sea capaz de algo malo-dijo Keith

Luz: pronto lo sabrás, pero recuerda bien estas palabras: una vez en la oscuridad es difícil salir

Entiendo acepto el poder, helios listo- pregunto Keith

**Hablas demasiado, adelante por batallas llenas de fuerza-dijo helios**

Luz: tomen y cuídense-dijo la luz dándole poder a helios y haciéndolo evolucionar

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Así fue que helios evoluciono en metalic helios y ustedes como lo lograron-pregunto Keith

Buenos, lo nuestro es más complicado-dijo marucho

**FLASH BACK**

Marucho y shun llevaron a Lint a que lo examinaran y este despertó rápidamente

Bien, parece que ya despertó, bueno joven marakura (nota: así es el apellido de marucho)-dijo el doctor

Bien, gracias doctor nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora-dijo marucho

Al entrar vieron como Lint trataba de levantarse y salir corriendo sin fuerza y shun trato de detenerlo pero Lint lo tiro al piso

_Cuando me volví el débil de grupo-_ pensó shun

Disculpa humano, soy Lint trust no sé donde estoy por favor pueden decirme donde esta dan kuso-pregunto Lint

Descuida, yo soy marucho y el es shun- dijo marucho

Mucho gusto, no respondieron mi pregunta donde esta dan kuso-volvió a preguntar Lint

Para que lo quieras, acaso eres parte de los darknes-ese comentario de shun hiso molestar a Lint

Nunca repito nunca, me compares con los darknes te quedo claro-dijo Lint mientras sostenía a shun de la camisa

Tranquilo, el no quiso decir eso, ahora dime para que quieres a dan- dijo marucho

Yo, busco a dan kuso porque él es, el heredero al trono de laynus, lo solicitamos la guerra está a punto de empezar y lo necesitamos-dijo Lint

¿Qué guerra y explícanos porque esos bakugan son tan poderosos, y cómo es eso que dan es príncipe?- pregunto marucho

Primero: es príncipe porque su madre es nimue la reina de laynus y su padre es domen el rey de darkeimus, segundo: la guerra es por el poder supremo, dan kuso el es la luz y también la oscuridad, tercero: los bakugan que enfrentaron no eran bakugans normales ellos son ultímate bakugans-dijo Lint

¿Ultímate bakugans? Qué es eso-pregunto shun

Eso es un poco difícil de explicar, bien miren esto- dijo Lint mientras sacaba un aparato parecido a un teléfono con un cristal blanco en el centro y vieron lo que parecía un documental

En los tiempos de la gran guerra de la luz contra la oscuridad, en los todos los lugares del multiverso se libraban batallas descomunales por el poder de los twili y puré poderes máximos, cuando las batallas eran interminables se cuenta que el príncipe domen de los darknes salvo a su futura esposa nimue haciendo que su bakugan compañero privaron dragonoid pirus evolucionara en privaron guardián dragonoid dark pirus el primer ultímate bakugan

Que es un ultímate bakugan: son bakugan que han superado el poder de los bakugan normales, son superiores que los normales porque han superado incluso a su atributo creando uno propio superior a los normales, porque su poder trasciende uno normal porque se dice que su poder puede alcanzar al de los dioses, los ultimates powers son eso

Al terminar el documental, shun y marucho quedaron estáticos por la explicación- _acaso era posible que un bakugan fuera tan poderoso como un dios-pensaron los dos chicos _

Si eso los ultimates power los asusta no han visto los poderes twili-dijo Lint y shun no pudo evitar enojarse al pensar en hawktor

Si lo hemos vistos un tal Thomas utilizo uno contra el bakugan de shun-dijo marucho

Thomas, EL Thomas carrero, EL "FLAMA AZUL" de los darknes, maldición les dije a esos tontos que mandarían a alguien pero no imagine que sería él, el más fuerte tienen suerte de estar vivos-dijo Lint y shun se paro

¡COMO QUE SUERTE ACASO NO NOS CONOCES, SOMOS LOS PELEADORES LOS MAS FUERTES DEL MULTIVERSO NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS!-grito shun furioso

**Shun, cálmate él solo, el solo dice la verdad, si hawktor murió eso quiere decir que Thomas tuvo piedad contigo-dijo Ingram **

**¿Piedad? Acaso no viste como ese otro darknes mataba al bakugan de ese Anubias y trato de matarlo también, si no fuera por ese bakugan como dices que te llamas-pregunto elfin**

**Soy magnum, Lint no pierdas mas el tiempo debemos prepararnos la elite pronto llegaran, el príncipe debe de estar listo-dijo magnum **

Lo sé magnum pero ellos son sus amigos, creo que merecían saberlo, bien vámonos debemos proteger al príncipe hasta que lleguen esos inútiles-dijo Lint

Espera, nosotros vamos contigo, dan es nuestro amigo no lo dejaremos solos-dijo shun, pero él pensaba-_dan príncipe, prometida más hermosa que cualquiera y de paso tiene a fabia lo de ultímate bakugan podría ayudarme a elevar el marcador_

Bien pero les abierto que, después de esto no habrá marcha atrás! LISTOS PELEADORES!-grito Lint

Sí, pero como que no hay marcha atrás-pregunto marucho

Voy a evolucionar a sus bakugans en ultimates bakugans, cuando lo haga sus almas y cuerpos estarán conectados para siempre, si ellos mueren ustedes también lo harán, por eso no habrá marcha atrás-dijo Lint

Bien lo yo acepto y tu marucho-pregunto shun

Yo también, adelante, estas lista elfin-pregunto marucho

**Siempre, lista para ser la mejor del mundo-dijo elfin**

Y tu Ingram- pregunto shun

**Siempre a tu lado shun-dijo Ingram **

Bien pásenme a sus bakugans-dijo Lint

Y así shun y marucho le dieron sus bakugans a Lint para hacerlos evolucionar

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Y así paso-dijo marucho

Vaya bueno, creo que como la guerra se acerca necesitaran toda la ayuda posible- dijo Keith

Con shun Y Lint

Lint meditaba y shun lo noto

Por cierto quienes son la elite-pregunto shun

La elite son: un grandulón muy serio, un enano que parece niña, un rarito con cabello rizado, un lunático con lengua muy pero muy larga y una chica sexy pero fría-dijo Lint (nota: ya saben de quien habla Lint)

Shun quedo con cara de que no entendía nada

Bueno no importa, es más impresionante como derrotaron a esos darknes -dijo Lint

**FLASH BACK **

Ingram y argenlis peleaban con garras y piernas queriendo matarse entre sí cuando argenlis recibió varios golpes de parte de un fristed seducido por elfin

Zant idiota, controla a tu bakugan estoy trabajando aquí -dijo midna arrastrando a dan al portal pero este ni la oyó porque estaba viendo a runo

No lo harás, poder activado: gran triunfo- dijo Lint mientras magnum lanzaba rayos de energía carmesí hacia argenlis y este ataque se reflejo en midna

Ahh, imbécil ayúdame deja de estar viendo a esa plana melodramática y ayúdame-dijo midna

No lo creo, poder cosmic activado: gran espada cosmic- dijo shun y Ingram en el cielo hiso crecer su ciber espada a un tamaño descomunal y casi corta a argenlis a la mitad

Diablos argenlis, vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo midna y en eso fabia se le puso en frente para golpearla pero esta dio varias piruetas dejando "expuesto" lo que cubría su falda y shun, Keith, Lint y marucho babeaban por lo que acababan de ver

Mira, niña no me interesa quien seas pero no tengo tiempo que perder, poder twili activado: el amor de la noche-dijo midna y entonces el campo se lleno de un aura naranja haciendo todo más espeso

No lo permitiré otra vez, poder puré activado: purifica el viento de la noche-dijo shun e Ingram irradio energía de luz para que sus alas creciera y derrotara a midna y a zant y estos corrieron al portal

Recuerden esto, ahora pierdo pero volveré por dan el es mío-dijo midna marchándose con zant pero este vio a runo por última vez

Al finalizar la batalla todos fueron a auxiliar a dan y vieron como drago brillaba, todos llevaron a dan a la habitación mira quiso quedarse con él pero ace la llamo, fabia aprovecho y se quedo con dan en su cama (nota: no sean mal pensados y hablo de los lemons fanáticos)

Dan, primero al conocerte pensé que eras un impulsivo y un tanto tonto, cuando vi como barodius te secuestraba entendí mis preocupaciones eran porque te amo, si dan te amo-dijo fabia cuando se quedo dormida

**FIN FLASH BACK **

DONDE FABIA Y DAN

Ambos seguían besándose con pasión y dulzura hasta que tuvieron que separarse

Dan….acaso no te gusto-pregunto fabia

Si me gusto pero hay algo más serio que está a punto de pasar-dijo muy serio dan

Qué cosa- pregunto fabia

Una guerra- dijo dan

_**CONTINUARA **_

Preguntas, dudas, amenazas de muertes y un onetsho llamado: POR QUE EL, pregunta: como hace uno para traducir un fic en ingles a español


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias: a todos, haku de que hablabas, no entendí tu review, esto tomara parte en la invasión a gundalia

_**LA CAIDA DE GUNDALIA, EL ACENSO DE ZULIAR **_

Nurzak no podía creer lo que veía, había 15 naves tan grandes que harían que la alternativa pareciera una hormiga, Ren por su parte todavía no procesaba la información de dan y de paso atacaban su mundo, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era Zenet y la ciudad

En el centro de la ciudad

Todos corrían buscando refugio de las naves, en medio de toda es multitud a una niña se le cae su oso de peluche

Niña, creo que se te callo esto-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa una chica de pelo negro puro y ojos plata con piel pálida, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Thomas

La niña tomo el peluche y dijo- gracias señora-y después salió corriendo

Qué lindo, poder activado: viento del desierto-dijo la chica y de la nada un bakugan salió y lanzo un viento color carmesí, matando a la niña y otros 50 gundalianos

**Ja, jugando con tus presas de nuevo Zuliar, por eso no le gustas a Thomas-dijo el bakugan **

Cállate, Skull, empiecen el ataque directo a la ciudad si tienen la oportunidad secuestren al emperador, si no solo mátenlo- ordeno Zuliar a las naves y estas empezaron a atacar en todas las direcciones matando, masacrando y destruyendo todo en su alcance

**SKULL: un bakugan ventus normal, no ultímate de cuerpo humanoide vestido con unas ropas de desierto y con un casco de halcón verde cubriéndole el rostro.**

Zenet llego, y quedo horrorizada a ver tantos cadáveres y heridos quiso pelear con Zuliar pero esta simplemente la derribo y la tomo como rehén

He oído que tú eres la prometida de la del emperador, creo que puedo usarte de una mejor manera –dijo Zuliar

En el palacio con Nurzak y Ren

Les acababa de llegar una trasmisión

Es un placer conocer al emperador de gundalia, creo que tengo algo que usted quiere- dijo Zuliar para dejar ver a Zenet lastimada, atada de manos y pies de forma muy cruel

Re….Ren…lo….siento me atrapo, soy una inútil-dijo Zenet

No, descuida le diré a todos los guardias que inicien el contraataque, no te preocupes te salvare-dijo Ren calmando a Zenet

No lo creo emperador-dijo Zuliar con una sonrisa

Y en eso recibieron una transmisión de masón, Lena, jesse, (nota: así se escriben los nombres) en tres puntos diferentes

Ren, nos tomaron por sorpresa todas las tropas de sur de la ciudad están muertas, esas naves no siguen atacando, no tenemos oportunidad-dijo masón

Las cosas no están tan bien aquí, cortaron las comunicaciones, no tenemos forma de pedir ayuda de neathia ni a los peleadores-dijo Lena

Por su parte la imagen de jesse no era la mejor, se podía ver como había perdido el brazo y apenas se sostenía

No se quejen, por lo menos tienen forma de defenderse mi bakugan a muerto, y no parece que venga la ayuda-dijo el poeta sin rimas notando la gravedad de la situación

Jajajaja, parece que ya cayeron ante nosotros, ríndanse y tal vez lord exprion, tenga piedad con ustedes-dijo divertida Zuliar

¡QUIENES SON USTEDES Y POR QUE NOS HACEN ESTO!-grito Ren molesto

Nosotros somos los darknes, y no les hacemos nada solo recuperamos lo que es nuestro-dijo Zuliar

Lo…lo…los darknes…no...no…puede...ser-dijo asustado Nurzak desplomándose

Nurzak que sucede, los conoces, no importa rápido hay que ir a ayudar a todos-dijo Ren

No….Ren…no tenemos oportunidad de derrotarlos, ellos son mil veces más poderosos que barodius-dijo Nurzak

Que, eso es imposible, como es posible eso-dijo impactado Ren

Si ya terminaron me encantaría reclamar lo que es el imperio de los darknes por derecho-dijo Zuliar para terminar la transmisión

Nurzak a que se refiere con lo que es suyo- pregunto Ren

Ren...el planeta, los gundalianos y todos sus bakugans, les pertenecen a los darknes porque ellos lo crearon todo, ellos nos crearon Ren- dijo Nurzak haciendo que Ren perdiera la poca estabilidad que le quedaba

Como es posible, que quiere decir eso nosotros existimos desde el inicio de todo como los neathianos-dijo Ren tratando de buscarle una explicación razonable a todo eso

Porque es así por que los neathianos son creaciones de los luminox los planetas le pertenecen a los dos reinos y por ende al príncipe de los reinos- dijo Nurzak aun en el suelo

Ren cayó sobre sus manos, entendiendo porque dan los ayudo sin preguntar nada-_solo protegía sus intereses nunca fuimos importantes para él, solo fuimos unos juguetes para el-pensó Ren_

Emperador Ren debemos buscar la forma de pedir ayuda de los peleadores-dijo Nurzak y Ren solo se rio

Ayuda, no ves los peleadores solo jugaron con nosotros, seguro que dan pudo a ver eliminado a barodius en cualquier momento pero lo dejo vivir para vernos sufrir-dijo Ren

Ren, nosotros no sabemos si eso es verdad lo más seguro que él no sepa quién es-dijo Nurzak

! NO EL NOS UTILIZO PARA SU DIVERSION, BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN SURGE, SURGE: LINHOLG-grito Ren (nota: así Se escribe el nombre de ese bakugan)

Ren voló en el hombro de linholg, hasta el cielo y después dijo- libera el poder prohibido destruye las naves no dejes a ningún darknes vivo entendido-dijo Ren con furia

Ambos llegaron a la parte más alta delcielo de gundalia, hay pudo ver que solo eran 15 naves solo 15 naves las cuales que habían destruido casi toda gundalia y Ren veía con furia él era el emperador de gundalia, su guardián su líder y ni siquiera podía proteger a su novia, más rabia le daba al saber que dan era el príncipe de esos seres que estaban destruyendo su hogar

Linholg, destruye todo-dijo Ren y acto seguido linhog libero todo su poder casi destruyendo las naves

Vaya de verdad tu poder casi llega al de un ultímate bakugan-dijo Zuliar a Ren

Maldita donde esta Zenet, habla o muere-dijo Ren

Si claro, poder activado: hombre de arena-dijo Zuliar y Skull lanzo viento rojo hacia linhog y Ren este no tiene tiempo para responder cuando cae dormido por el ataque junto a linhog

Infórmenle a lord exprion que gundalia ahora es nuestra-dijo Zuliar a las naves

**CONTINUARA**


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpen si me tarde aquí el episodio 7, nota: bueno creo que nadie quería ayudarme, gracias: Haibaku por tu review veré que hago, pero te daré un ultímate bakugan diferente y gracias sé que soy nuevo pero no tenias porque poner mi historia como favorita solo por lastima

** .THOMAS**

**DARKEYMUS**

Lord exprion, que sucedió con gundalia-pregunto Thomas asustado por la respuesta

Lo mismo que le pasara a tu querido compañero bakugan, si no dejas de fallarme-dijo exprion

Thomas se retiro pensando lo que podría hacerle exprion a su amigo, y única familia (nota: ustedes que creen que le haría ese sádico)- estoy decidido-dijo Thomas

A que amigo mío-pregunto dragun

Voy a traer al príncipe y sea o no a su voluntad-dijo Thomas

Jajaja si como no, Thomas no pudiste cuando fuiste por primera vez dime te crees que si podrás esta vez-dijo una voz muy conocida y odiada por Thomas

Everth, maldito esto no es asunto tuyo vete si no quiere saber porque soy un general-dijo muy molesto Thomas a ultimo atributo que faltaba

Vaya, vaya cálmate sabes tengo información útil mi amigo-dijo Everth

De acuerdo, que información- pregunto Thomas

Bueno sabias que el príncipe tenía una novia-dijo Everth

Si fui yo quien di esa información-dijo Thomas

Bueno parece que su novia no era bastante linda para él y la cambio por una neathiana no es una deshonra, nuestro futuro rey saliendo con una creación de los luminox, como sea vamos puedes usarla como carnada-dijo Everth haciendo que Thomas se asqueara de la idea de utilizar a una mujer de esa forma

Mira, imbécil yo no te agrado ni tú me agradas, así que mejor ni se te ocurra acércate a mi-dijo Thomas

Vaya no sabía que un carrero tenía orgullo o honor-dijo Everth

Maldito, no te mato solo porque eres el hijo de lord exprion-dijo Thomas

Suerte en tu misión-dijo Everth para después irse

**INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN **

Lint les explico a todos la situación, al igual que dan y fabia, muchos quisieron protestar sobre la relación pero fabia seguía en shock al descubrir que todo en su mundo les pertenecen a los luminox o mejor dicho a dan kuso, dan por su parte estaba sorprendido de saber que era el heredero de dos planetas

Bien así están las cosas-dijo un muy tranquilo Lint

Yo…no puedo creerlo, dan eres el príncipe de los luminox y los darknes y de paso eres el heredero de dos planetas-pregunto fabia a su novio

Así, parece mi padre es domen y mi madre es nimue reyes de los dos planetas-dijo dan

Bien príncipe, empecemos-dijo Lint apuntándole con una especie de pistola láser hacia dan y dispara contra este

Todos al ver esta situación quisieron matar a Lint mas fabia y mira, pero dan se detuvo y todos vieron como dan se paraba ante sus ojos todo parecía más colorido, vivo y hermoso mas mira por otra parte todo también se veía más oscuro negro y sin alegría mas shun es como si sintiera su agresividad hacia el

Dan…estas bien- pregunto fabia a su novio

Si creo que, espera donde esta drago-pregunto el príncipe

Aquí-dijeron marucho y Keith apareciendo de la nada

Drago-dijo dan con alegría

**Dan, estoy bien tranquilízate y ahora soy light drago o solo drago**-dijo feliz el bakugan

! ALERTA, ALERTA SE A DETETADO UN INTRUSO EN EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN! –oyeron la alarma y se pudo ver a Thomas de nuevo apareciendo de un portal

¡EL FLAMA AZUL!-gritaron shun y Lint a la vez

Al salir a buscar a Thomas los peladores oyeron varias cosas referentes a dan, como: dónde estabas cuando esos aliens atacaron el inter espacio o cobarde el verdadero héroe es Anubias sacrificando a su bakugan para protegernos, pero lo la gota que rompió el vaso fue la de Noah: kuso sabía que eras un cobarde pero, ocultarte cuando-no termino de decir porque dan dijo a todos los presentes-si solo van a insultarme entonces contesten esto si me desprecian y odian entonces qué razón tendría yo para protegerlos a ustedes ah-pregunto dan para dejando a todos helados por esta pregunta y dando a ver su enojo

Príncipe- dijo Thomas en medio de la gente llevándose toda la atención de la escena dan camino hasta estar a su lado y dijo- si vamos a enfrentarnos mejor sin que allá muertes innecesarias- dijo para después dirigirse a un estadio que no tardo en llenarse por la batalla entre dan y Thomas

Creí que dijo que sin muertes innecesarias, acaso no le importa ya la seguridad de los humanos-pregunto Thomas

No es problema mío si vinieron es porque son los suficientes estúpidos para creer que esto es para entretenerlos-dijo fríamente dan

Bien mi príncipe, bakugan pela, bakugan surge, surge: dragun soul pirus

**No dudare al enfrentarme al rey de los bakugans-dijo dragun**

Dragón acaba con ellos ahora, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: sky legend dragonoid light pirus- dijo dan con su voz fría

**Dan, que es de lo que hablas-pregunto drago preocupado **

Poder activado: garras de fuego-dijo dan y las garras de drago se llenaron de fuego y dio varios zarpazos a dragun y el ataque se reflejo en Thomas

Doble poder activado: espada de del triunfo+aura-fijo Thomas y dragun gano una espada que irradiaba azul y empezó a atacar a drago como un salvaje y este se movía como si el resto del mundo fuera lento

Poder light activado: hope espadas-dijo dan y drago gano dos espadas blancas con brillos dorados

Ambos bakugans atacaron como si no hubiera mañana las espadas chocaban soltando chispas los espectadores estaban maravillados por los ataques ninguno de los bakugans dragones parecía querer rendirse, poder activado: fuego de luz –dijo dan y se veía como drago convertía sus espadas en energía para lanzarla contra dragun y este recibió el golpe directo

No me vas a derrotar con eso, poder activado: disparo de fuego-dijo Thomas y dragun disparo múltiples ráfagas de fuego contra drago y este solo le bastaba con volar para esquivarlo

`Poder soul activado: gran revancha-dijo Thomas y dragun se envolvió en un aura azul y su velocidad creció hasta llegar a drago,

Ambos dragones se daban golpes de gran determinación, golpe llenos con fuerza de parte de dragun y golpes sin problemas de parte de drago, mientras eso pasaba dan estaba debatiendo

_Que sucede, veo la misma luz que tengo yo sin mucha oscuridad y la cantidad necesaria de luz-pensó dan mientras que con sus nuevos ojos veía a Thomas_

_**Que importa mátalo, el es un invasor un enemigo destrúyelo-dijo una voz en la cabeza de dan**_

_Quien eres- pregunto mentalmente dan _

_**Yo soy toda la oscuridad de tu alma, aquella oscuridad que te decía: el núcleo perfecto es de drago, o acaso olvidaste nuestras charlas-dijo la voz**_

**FLASH BACK: final de la batalla contra Nagá**

¡SI! ¡LOLOGRAMOS!-grito dan feliz

_**Bien hecho, ahora traiciónalos corrompen a drago, domínalo todo, el universo será tuyo si los matas a todos**_**-dijo la voz en su cabeza**

_No, no, no les puedo hacer eso a todos, soy su amigo, soy el novio de runo, soy bueno-dijo mentalmente dan _

_**Jajajaja si fueras bueno, no estarías pensando esto, bueno cuando lo aceptes lo aceptaras-dijo la voz**_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

_**O cuando estabas en new vestroia-dijo la voz **_

**FLASH BACK: batalla final contra Spectra**

**¡VAMOS IDIOTA, MATALO O EL TE MATARA A TI!-grito la voz**

_No, es el hermano de mira lo le puedo hacer eso a mira yo la amo-pensó dan_

_**Vaya que rápido te olvidaste de la plana mandona, bueno si la amas apúrate mata al idiota de Spectra y golpea a ace, no viste como ve a mira, tu mira-dijo la voz**_

_Si, matar a Spectra, golpear a ace, lo hare, lo hare todo- por un minuto dan se dejo controlar _

_**Bien cada momento estoy más cerca-dijo la voz**_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

**Y no olvidemos tu batalla contra barodius-dijo la voz **

**FLASH BACK: batalla en neathia **

_**Jajaja, bien ya no tienes escusa, utilizo a tu grandulón amigo, te secuestro, robo a tu amigo drago, ahora no tienes escusa mátalo, mátalo a ahora-dijo la voz**_

_Si, ya no tengo otra forma, lo matare, lo matare, lo eliminare de este mundo, barodius debe morir-pensó dan_

_**Bien, pronto, muy pronto, todo será tuyo-dijo la voz**_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

**Entonces, que aras ahora, después de todo no quieres que le haga daño a la princesita de tus ojos,-dijo la voz**

¡Si, NO LO PERMITIRE MÁS!, MUERE FALMAAZUL, ¡PODER LIGHT ACTIVADO: DIOS TENEBRAE! -grito dan, acto seguido drago se elevo a lo más alto del inter espacio bakugan y de el cristal salió toda la energía del el universo por así decirlo dragun es arrastrado hasta el piso soportando toda esa energía estaba que se destruía en el acto y con el también Thomas, pero

¡ULTÍMATE PODER ACTIVADO: FLAMAS AZULES!, ESTA ES LA RAZON DE MI APODO-grito Thomas y dragun en el suelo abrió su boca expulsando una gran cantidad de flamas de azules semejantes alas del infierno, ambos poderes chocaron tentando con superarse entre ellos, sus poderes no podían estar más parejos

¡NO TE RINDAS!-gritaron Thomas y dan a la vez

Al final los poderes terminaron fusionándose, causando que el coliseo se llenara de energía purpura, y dan y Thomas terminaron en una zona de pura luz como la de Nimue

Dime porque pelea mi príncipe-pregunto Thomas a dan

Yo…peleo por todos lo que me importan, mis amigos, mi familia, mi planeta, mi novia-dijo dan

Gracias, príncipe yo se que usted podrá sacar a darkeimus de la oscuridad-dijo Thomas en lagrimas

Dime….porque peleas tu-pregunto dan

Mi príncipe, yo no tengo nada por que pelear, no tengo padres, mi única familia es dragun-dijo Thomas

Pero…si no tienes padres, porque tienes apellido-dijo dan

Mi príncipe, carrero quiere decir vergüenza. Soy una vergüenza para los darknes, mi vida no vale nada-dijo Thomas

ESA ES LA ESTUPIDES MAS GRANDE QUE E OIDO, UNA VIDA NO TIENE PRECIO Y SI TIENES A TU COMPAÑERO BAKUGAN TIENES FAMILIA-grito dan

Mi, príncipe…no mejor dicho mi rey, lo he decidido lo ayudare a vencer a los darknes, mientras viva le serviré con lealtad-dijo Thomas

Bien, pero llámame dan y vámonos quien sabe que alboroto hay haya afuera-dijo dan

Al salir de la luz

Dan se horrorizo de ver cadáveres y heridos humanos, el podía decir que no le importaba pero la vedad le dolía ver a gente muerta

Es Mejor que se acostumbre dan, pronto vera mas se esto en la guerra- dijo Thomas y no tardaron de rodearlos los peleadores y Lint

Príncipe aléjese de él es un darknes-dijo Lint con molestia

¡DAN!-gritaron mira y fabia al ver a su amado sano y a salvo

Shun por su parte aguantaba las ganas de matar Thomas, y a dan porque tenía fabia (nota: pregunte después)

Dan, ¡EXPLICAME POR QUE NO LO HAS MATADO AUN!-grito shun

Después les explicaremos, por ahora, vámonos a buscar a los sobrevivientes-dijo dan

Si-dijeron todos

**DARKEIMUS **

Padre parece que, el general Thomas no has traicionado-dijo Everth

Ya lo veía venir, bien dígale a midna pronto tendrá a su prometido-dijo exprion

¡EMPIECEN EL ATAQUE A LA TIERRA!-grito exprion

Si padre-dijo Everth

**CONTINUARA**


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, el ep. 8 disfruten, este episodio será antes de la invasión se explica por sí mismo, (nota: desde ahora volveré a aceptar oc) y gracias por leer mi historia, nota: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**NUEVOS AMIGOS**

_**DARKEIMUS**_

_**En el palacio de darkeimus, todos los darknes, con excepción de Thomas, hablaban **_

-¿Padre cuando inicia el ataque?, estoy abuuurrido-dijo Everth

-Pronto, solo necesitamos una persona que nos abra el camino-dijo exprion

-Como, en gundalia mi lord-dijo Zuliar

-Si así es, por cierto donde esta ese tipo-dijo exprion

-Aquí-dijo el aparecido que resulto ser jesse

-Miren bien, así deben ser fue capaz de vender a su propia raza, por poder, no es así gundaliano-dijo exprion

-Si así es mi lord-dijo jesse

-Bien necesitamos gente en la tierra que pueda servirnos –dijo exprion

-Porque no solo vamos a la tierra y ya-dijo midna maquillándose para dan

-Porque, necesitamos que alguien de ese mundo nos invite, como paso con jesse-dijo exprion

-Por eso, iremos disfrazados de otras personas para buscar adeptos-dijo zant-_pronto veré a mi rosa-pensó zant en _runo

-Bien entonces porque no utilizamos a Thomas-dijo Everth

-No podemos, rompió todos sus lazos con darkeimus, ya no es un darknes-dijo exprion

-Bien, entonces vámonos-dijo midna con un disfraz: sus cabellos y ojos eran iguales solo su ropa y cara cambiaron ahora tenía un chaleco pequeño rojo arriba de una camisa blanca con una falda negra igual de "larga"

-Bien vayan, y yo sé quien podría servirnos-dijo exprion y una pantalla salió de la nada mostrando unas fotos de ace y runo Y todos asintieron para ir a la tierra

* * *

**TIERRA**

En un calle se podía ver corriendo a un chico Castaño, piel blanca y ojos azules, vestido con una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta roja oscuro, pantalón de igual color y zapatos negros (nota: te cambien un poquito tu apariencia)**-Tranquilo Haibaku, la cafetería no se moverá de lugar**- dijo hélix dragonoid pirus

-Tal vez, pero hélix si llego tarde otra vez Nicole se molestara otra vez-dijo Haibaku (nota: yo ley tus historia y ella siempre aparecía, dile que no se moleste)

En eso, mientras corría se tropezó con alguien un peli-oji negros con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones negros,

-¡OYE, FIJATE POR DONDE ANDAS!-grito Haibaku

-Ah, hola te ayudo a pararte-dijo Thomas extendiéndole una mano

-Claro, por cierto quien eres tú nunca te había visto antes por aquí-dijo Haibaku

-Yo soy: Thomas carrero y tu eres-dijo Thomas

´-Soy, Haibaku ishida-dijo Haibaku

-Oye, adonde te diriges con tanta prisa-pregunto Thomas

-Voy al inter espacio bakugan, iré a ver a mi novi….no que dijo mi amiga-dijo Haibaku

-Tu…amiga en el inter espacio bakugan…mejor te acompaño puede ser interesante-dijo serio Thomas porque no sabía si la amiga de Haibaku era uno de los cadáveres

-¿interesante?, porque lo dices-dijo Haibaku

-Mejor lo ves por ti mismo-dijo Thomas

Y así los dos se fueron a al inter espacio bakugan

* * *

**INTER ESPACIO BAKUGAN**

Al llegar, Haibaku se horrorizo un lugar que se supone es para la diversión, parecía más un campo de guerra con sangre por todos lados, cadáveres y heridos por doquier

-Q….que….que pa….so….paso… aquí-pregunto con miedo Haibaku

-Yo pase-dijo Thomas si culpa

-¡QUE TU QUE!-grito Haibaku que sujeto con todas sus fuerzas a Thomas para golpearlo

**-Haibaku, tranquilo-dijo hélix **

-No, no si le hiciste algo a Nicole a vas a pagar entendido-dijo Haibaku molesto

-Mira, no sé quien es Nicole pero si está bien seguro que la encontraremos-dijo Thomas haciendo que Haibaku se calmara

-Bien, pero a quienes, te refieres-pregunto Haibaku

-A los peleadores, -dijo Thomas

-Los peladores, bien eso es muy genial-dijo animadamente Haibaku

* * *

_**SALA DE CONTROL**_

Llegaron y pudieron sentir la melancolía y la tristeza en el aire, por el simple hecho de que en una pantalla aparecían unas enormes litas

**Desaparecidos: 1,000**

**Heridos: 5,00**

**Muertos: 3,5000**

Haibaku estaba helado, tantos desaparecidos, heridos y muertos, todos por una sola persona: Thomas carrero

-Que es esto darknes acaso es tu nueva víctima-dijo shun con mucho odio

-Nada de eso, kazami solo vino para que lo ayudara a encontrar a su amiga-dijo Thomas

-Ustedes dos basta, con pelear no resolvemos nada-dijo fabia abrazada a dan

-No lo, defienda mi futura reina no vale la pena-dijo Lint

-¡YA BASTA!-grito dan

-Si mi rey-contestaron en coro Thomas y Lint

-¿Rey?-pregunto Haibaku

-Después te explico-dijo Thomas

-Bueno, que buscas- pregunto marucho con obvio cansancio

-Yo, busco a mi amiga Nicole, sabes donde esta- pregunto Haibaku

-Nicole, que-pregunto marucho muy molesto

-Nicole Sakurai-dijo Haibaku

-Bien-dijo marucho y al instante salió una imagen de una semi rubia muy linda

**Nicole Sakurai **

**Victorias: 19**

**Derrotas: 7**

**Empates: 12**

**Estado: herida**

-Herida quien fue el malnacido-dijo Haibaku con ira

-Yo-dijo Thomas Se hiso un silencio incomodo, que se rompió por una llamada de kato

-Joven, marucho siento decirle que piden el cierre del inter espacio bakugan-dijo kato

-Porque-expreso marucho con obvio descontento

-¿Por qué? No lo ves un lunático alíen ataco y mato a mas de 1,000 personas-dijo shun

-Si vas a decir algo, ¡DIMELO EN LA CARA KAZAMI!-grito Thomas y shun se paro se vieron por un momento esperando que el otro atacara, pero una alarma sonó y se vio a un chico de pelo castaño con una camisa marrón y un pantalón negro con un bakugan en el hombro Thomas lo noto al instante y dijo-Everth-Quien-pregunto Haibaku

-Nadie, rey quédese aquí, no puede cansarse más-dijo Thomas

-De acuerdo, pero lleva a ese chico contigo, puede ser útil-dijo dan

-Porque yo, por lo que oí, el tiene la culpa de todas esas muertes, no tengo razón de ayudarte-dijo Haibaku

-Porque no solo fue el, yo también soy causante de las muertes-dijo dan con voz por los suelos, Haibaku no creía lo que oía dan kuso, era causante de muertes, heridas y desesperaciones él era parte de esa tragedia

**-Haibaku, Haibaku, ¡HAIBAKU!-grito hélix**

-Que-pregunto Haibaku

-Aunque no me guste, si dan dice que me acompañes así será-dijo Thomas

-Sí, pero más te vale no intentar lastimar a nadie - dijo Haibaku

-Lo que digas, pero primero dame a tu bakugan-dijo Thomas

-De acuerdo-dijo Haibaku pasándole a hélix a Thomas Después dragun brilla en un color azul oscuro y le pasa el brillo a hélix y este brilla en anaranjado claro

-Who, hélix eres tu amigo-dijo Haibaku sin creer lo que veía

**-Si Haibaku pero ahora soy, warrior hélix spirit pirus**-**dijo el nuevo hélix**

-Al menos así me serás de ayuda-dijo Thomas

-Bien, que tierno dime darknes lo utilizaras como carnada para atacar por la espalda a el otro darknes-dijo Lint

-El tiene razón, no podemos dejar que civiles entren en esto-dijo mira

-Fue dan quien lo ordeno además Todos, pronto entraran en esto-dijo Thomas refiriéndose a la guerra

-Así es quiero ver que tan fuerte es ese Everth -dijo dan sin darse cuenta quien era Everth

CON EVERTH

Al pasar por las calles del inter espacio bakugan se reía de los cadáveres y heridos, pronto se encontró con una rubia

-Oye preciosa, te importaría decirme donde esta, un…..como se llamaba así dan kuso-dijo Everth

-Dan kuso, si claro pero primero quiero ir a que me curen-dijo mostrando su rodilla herida

-Bien un gusto soy Everth Evin, y tu preciosa-dijo Everth

-Nicole, Nicole Sakurai un gusto-dijo la chica

-¡ALEGATE DE ELLA!-se oyó un grito y después voltearon y vieron a Haibaku con Thomas

-Nicole estas bien-dijo Haibaku abrazándose a Nicole pero esta estaba envuelta en miedo por ver a Thomas

-Haibaku…..haibaku….haibaku….el es el los mato a todos-dijo Nicole apuntando a Thomas y Entonces Thomas se acerca a Nicole y pone a dragun en su frente y este empieza a brillar para después pasar su brillo a Nicole y curándola por completo

-Que fue eso-dijo sin dolor la chica

-Un poco de poder-dijo Thomas,- _demonios podría contra Everth si dragun no estuviera cansado por la batalla contra dan y ahora he gastado demasiada energía, esto será más difícil-pensó Thomas _

-Bravo, bravo carrero solo tú eres tan idiota como para gastar la energía en una humana-dijo Everth

-Maldito, puedo contra ti sin mi energía al máximo-mintió Thomas

-No yo lo enfrentare-dijo haibaku

-No digas estupideces te matara sin dudarlo-dijo Thomas

-No importa lo enfrentare-dijo haibaku-_si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo que le habría hecho a Nicole-pensó haibaku _

-Bien como quieran, primero tu humano y luego tu traidor-dijo Everth

-¡COMENZEMOS!-grito haibaku

-Bien si así son las cosas, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Dlood Inmpure subterra-dijo Everth y Dlood surgió con una luz naranja rompiendo el suelo con una mano

**Dlood: parecido a un ciclope de cuatro brazos con colmillos que sobre salen de la boca con ropas de centurión romano y un horrible ojo rojo**

-Eso es un bakugan-dijo asqueado haibaku

-Si así es pero tuve que quitarle su libre albedrio para que siguiera órdenes sin protestar-dijo Everth

-Tú que, t…u...no eres humano como le haces eso a tu compañero no tienes corazón-dijo haibaku

-Simple por poder todo lo que hace la gente es por poder, tonto-dijo Everth

-tonto, no soy ningún tonto-dijo haibaku

-Si como no, cuando mates a una persona hay te dejare de ver como un tonto-dijo Everth

-Basta, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: warrior hélix spirit pirus y así hélix surgió de una gran bola de fuego anaranjada

**HELIX: el nuevo hélix parecía un legend dragonoid solo que su armadura es naranja con un cristal carmesí en el pecho con alas de cristal dorado**

-Bien, empecemos

-Poder activado: doble terror-dijo Everth y Dlood se lanzo a hélix tomando sus alas y rompiéndolas y después tirarlo al suelo con gran fuerza, con eso el ataque se reflejo en haibaku

-Ahh-grito adolorido haibaku- que _fue eso sentí como si como si me arrancaran mis alas, es imposible_-pensó haibaku

_Demonios no le dije que si muere su bakugan también _él-pensó Thomas

-¡HAIBAKU!-grito Nicole para salir corriendo hasta su amigo pero es detenida por Thomas

-¡Déjame tengo que ayudarlo!-dijo llorando Nicole

-En que, no tienes ni bakugan ni el poder para hacerle frente a Everth, quédate aquí y reza que gane-dijo Thomas

-Pe…pero-dijo Nicole

-Tranquila, tu amado estará bien yo lo ayudare, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: dragun soul pirus-dijo Thomas y dragun surgió en unas llamas azules

**-Thomas… estoy muy cansado, no puedo pelear al máximo-dijo dragun**

-Está bien, solo hay que cansarlo y también averiguar a qué vino-dijo Thomas

-Poder activado: golpe de terror-dijo Everth y Dlood con sus cuatros brazos salto y dio un zarpazo a dragun

-Ahh diablos, doble poder activado: peso de fuego+aura-dijo Thomas y de dragun irradio una energía azul con roja para después empezar a pelear contra Dlood

Los golpes se daban por montón hasta que Dlood tomo por la cola a dragun y lo lanzo hasta hélix para después-acabemos con esto poder activado: golpe terra-dijo y Dlood salto para después atinarles un golpe de dolor que destruyo el piso, y el golpe se reflejo en los dos chicos que caen de rodillas

Haibaku sintió algo cálido pasar por su boca y pecho al tocarse el pecho vio bien era sangre, sangre simple sangre, el jugo de la vida, lo que le daba vida a todo, _Estoy muriendo porque, que está pasando, Nicole no quiero morir no así-pensó_ haibaku y vio como su lanzador brillaba en naranja

-Que es esto, poder spirit activado: fénix inmortal-dijo haibaku y hélix se lleno de energía y alrededor del creció un aura en forma de de ave y ataco a Dlood

-Ahh-grito Everth sintiendo que su carne se quemaba

-Maldito ya se van a enterar de quien es-se detuvo para ver un mensaje en su lanzador

-Bien me voy, gracias por la batalla, cuál es tu nombre-pregunto Everth

-Haibaku, haibaku ishida-dijo haibaku

-Bien ishida desde ahora eres el "flama infinita", desde ahora tu y el flama azul son guerreros de rango "A" prepárense porque sus vidas desde ahora nunca serán las misma-dijo Everth mientras se iba

-Como que rango A-pregunto confundido haibaku para mirar a Thomas

-Significa que no hay vuelta atrás, se bienvenido haibaku a la lucha contra los darknes-dijo Thomas pero su calma se rompe por un estruendo y un mensaje de marucho

-Todos evacuen el inter espacio bakugan-dijo marucho en la pantalla y Al salir el escenario no era el mejor, las mismas naves como la que atacaron gundalia destruían la ciudad pero se encontraron con los peleadores

-Rey que sucede-pregunto Thomas

-Nos atacan-dijo shun todos vieron unas dos siluetas sobre la nave máxima al darse cuenta quienes eran todos menos Lint y Thomas gritaron

-¡RUNO!,! ACE!-gritaron y en efecto eran los nombrados los que comandaban los ataques a la ciudad

Prepárense peleadores hoy perderán-dijo ace

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**En el siguiente episodio sabrán qué diablos paso con los rechazados esperen si**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, el ep.9 disfruten y gracias por leer mi historia, nota: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en este episodio sabrán que paso con ace y runo

* * *

**NUEVOS ADEPTOS **

**Tiempo exacto durante el encuentro con haibaku**

* * *

**CON RUNO **

Runo misaki, repasaba sus aventuras y desventuras con dan, ¿acaso lo amo realmente?, podía decir que si pero realmente estaba con el por amor o solo porque le convenía, es decir dan kuso salvo junto a sus amigos el mundo de Nagá después de eso empezaron una "relación" en la cual los jóvenes la veían como la novia de el salvador del mundo, la atención que lograba solo siendo eso también le gustaba el hecho de que los jóvenes la buscaran porque debía tener algo especial para gustarle a un héroe, todo iba perfecto para ella hasta que ocurrió lo de nueva vestroia.

Pensó, que tal vez que después no pasaría nada, ella pudo conocer a mira y vio claramente que sentía algo por dan, todo bien se termino su aventura con los vestal, no vio la posibilidad de que se mudara hay todo fue en picada, no pudo suponer que había otros mundos, no pudo suponer que se enamoraría de la princesa de uno, no pudo ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginar que dan kuso, el baka, el glotón, el distraído y mas hasta podía decir que ingenuo, fuera un príncipe, dios nunca lo imagino pero aun recuerda como logro visitarlo en la ciudad , como trato de seguir una relación muerta, y como torpemente trato de alejar a las chicas de dan cosa que no logro.

_-dan-_susurro

-disculpa tu eres Runo misaki-pregunto un chico de piel morena, con pelo azul que ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de apariencia, al acto runo se dio cuenta de que era uno de los tipos que vio pelear contra shun y marucho, enseguida saco Tigerra para siquiera defenderse.

-….no…te...me acerques-runo moría de miedo no es de la que se asusta fácil pero, esos seres los darkness son pura maldad, pura oscuridad y ahí estaba uno de ellos frente a ella.

-no vengo a pelear, vengo a darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir, vivir bien, feliz y también de poder…..vengarse-dijo zant y runo no perdería la oportunidad de vengarse de mira, de fabia y del propio dan sin duda la idea la sedujo al instante

-Yo, como se que no es un truco, es decir dan es tu príncipe no puedo confiar de seguro me desecharas cuando termine-pregunto runo

-bien señorita misaki que tengo que hacer para que me crea-pregunto zant

-primero dime tu nombre-dijo runo

-soy zant samán el orgulloso "flama roja" del glorioso reino de los darkness-dijo zant

-bien zant, lo segundo será que me demuestres la fuerza de los darkness-dijo runo con un tono un tanto seductor

-bien cómo quieres que lo pruebe-dijo zant-_serás mía mi rosa azul-pensó _y en eso un chico pelo castaño corto de ojos de igual color con una chaqueta roja metálica con pantalón negro y un bakugan pirus en el hombro llego hasta runo con un papel y lápiz a la mano

-disculpe podría darme su autógrafo, soy un fan de los peleadores originales-dijo el chico con cansancio después de correr

-bien, zant derrótalo y te seguiré pero no quiero que lo dejes con vida "bien"-dijo runo con total frialdad

-si señorita misaki, humano prepárate hoy conocerás tu destino-dijo zant con mucha confianza

-que ahh, no sé de qué hablan pero si quieres una batalla así será, listo Dragoon-dijo el chico a su bakugan

**-siempre Jesús, a pelear-dijo Dragoon **

-Débiles, los humanos son tan tontos, para que un bakugan sea fuerte hay que quitarle todo, su mente, su fuerza, ¡SU ALMA!-dijo un desquiciado zant

-¡¿Cómo QUE SU ALMA QUE LE HAS HECHO A TU BAKUGAN!?-grito Jesús de la ira

-solo los he mejorado, todos los bakugans de darkeimus (salvo dragun) se les ha arrebatado su libre albedrio, los bakugans son solo armas para nosotros-dijo zant haciendo a Jesús enfurecer

-maldito, bakugan pela, bakugan surge, surge: Dragoon pirus-dijo Jesús y Dragoon surgió en luz de color rojo

**DRAGOON: Forma de dragón, parecido a Neo Dragonoid pero con dos pares de alas y en el pecho, alrededor del cristal, un símbolo parecido a la mezcla de una X y una V, además, tenía en el final de la cola un** **cristal rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza.**

-bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: fristed toxic darkus-dijo zant y fristed surgió en un aura morada, lo más impresionante fue que el tiempo no se detuvo

-q….que…es esto, ¡porque no se detuvo el tiempo ¡-pregunto Jesús completamente extrañado

-nada que te importe, poder activado: serpiente-dijo zant Y de inmediato fristed alargo sus brazos hasta Dragoon, atinándole un fuerte golpe que se reflejo en Jesús haciéndolo escupir sangre

-Qué diablos fue eso poder activado: ¡garganta de fuego ¡-dijo Jesús y Dragoon lanzo una gran bola de fuego de la boca hacia fristed y este ni se molesto en esquivarla

BOMM

Fue el sonido del impacto, acto seguido se vio a un zant levemente lastimado y a una runo sorprendida por el poder de ambos bakugans

-bien te felicito, ningún repito ningún bakugan no ultímate me ha hecho más que un raspón pero tu hasta me haces sudar, poder twili activado: hora muerta, Jajajaja!, JAJAJAJAJA!-rio como un maniaco zant Y de repente fristed abrió lo mas que pudo su horrible boca, y una gran burbuja naranja salió de su boca y fue directo a Dragoon y lo atrapo para después explota de una forma que destruiría la mitad de la ciudad

BOOM

Esta vez la explosión casi destruyo la ciudad, lo poco que quedo después del despeje fue un dragun con una ala completamente rota y sin pierna izquierda y a un moribundo Jesús en iguales condiciones

-No…no ser como es posible que un bakugan haga eso, no, nunca ¡ME RENDIRE! DOBLE PODER ACTIVADO: FUEGO RAPIDO+GARGANTA DE FUEGO-dijo Jesús y dragun como pudo con su ala logro elevarse hasta el cielo para después reunir toda su energía y dispararla de su boca hacia fristed y este golpeo la bola de energía desviándola

-bien, eres demasiado resistente, oh bueno creo que te mereces morir con esto, ultímate poder activado: flamas rojas-dijo con un toque infantil zant mientras fristed cargaba algo de aura roja en su boca para soltarla y Dragoon se acodo junto a Jesús para…para…morir

-**adiós, Jesús fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Dragoon mientras con su única ala le daba algo parecido a un abrazo a Jesús**

-perdón…perdóname Dragoon, de saber que esto pasaría yo nunca, ¡HUBIERA ADMIRADO A RUNO!-dijo Jesús mientras lloraba

-mueran idiotas

**-descuida Jesús, tu solo confiaste en la luz de la gente, si existe el cielo se que iras felizmente**

**-¡**malditos vayan rezando!

-oye Dragoon, tú crees que, runo supiera que él nos iba hacer esto

-¡QUE ACASO NO TIENEN MIEDO QUE DIABLOS LES PASA!

-adiós Dragoon nos vemos en el otro mundo

Con la última despedida ambos cerraron los ojos esperando la muerte y la energía de fristed los alcanzo, runo y todos los que estaban presentes en esa batalla en la ciudad vieron como un inocente moría solo por la sed de venganza de una persona

* * *

_Zona de luz _

_-Abre los ojos orgullosamente, guerrero-dijo una voz_

_-Que es esto, no estoy muerto, pero como-expreso un Jesús muy confundido_

_-Jesús has sido escogido, se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para pelear, ¿Qué dices?-pregunto la voz_

_-¿pelear porque?-pregunto un mas confundido Jesús_

_-por la Esperanza joven, la Esperanza que pronto los darkness les quitaran al multiverso-dijo la voz_

_-esperanza, espere como que quitaran, como lo harán y porque yo-dijo Jesús _

_-así-dijo la voz mostrando imágenes al asar _

_La primera se muestra a haibaku peleando con Thomas ambos cubiertos de sangre, otro muestra a Nicole y a su bakugan soltando ¿flamas azules?-se cambia y se muestra a la tierra explotando-otro cambio se ve a Keith peleando contra exprion- otro cambio se ve a un hombre de armadura negra con un una máscara de dragón negra y después paso a una imagen de todas las dimensiones siendo consumidas por llamas negras._

_-Que fue eso-dijo Jesús_

_-Uno de tantos futuros posibles, entonces joven Jesús pelearas o dejaras que todas las esperanzas mueran-pregunto la voz _

_-Peleare, pero sin Dragoon, no podre hacer mucho-dijo triste Jesús _

_-tu compañero esta aquí mira-dijo la voz haciendo aparecer a Dragoon _

_-Dragoon eres tu-dijo Jesús viendo a su amigo_

_-__**sí pero ahora soy warden Dragoon titanus pirus-dijo el nuevo Dragoon **_

_**DRAGÓON: Dragoon su nueva forma sus partes se alargaron como con drago y sus manos ganaron cristales rojos como protección, su cristal se volvió blanco y gano una armadura dorada, sus alas ahora son iguales a las de un ángel.**_

_**-**__dímelo, joven Jesús quien eres ahora-dijo la voz _

_-yo soy Jesús un caballero de la esperanza, y peleare por el multiverso-dijo Jesús _

_-pero tu no eres el único caballero, Spectra clay es el segundo tu eres el tercero y el primero todavía no llega-dijo la voz_

_Espera, soy el tercero, oh bueno, pero por favor dime qué le pasa a runo-pregunto Jesús_

_-Runo misaki, los ha traicionado para poder vengarse de todos, de dan kuso por utilizarla para olvidar su verdadera amada, del mundo por separarla de él y ya no tiene marcha atrás ya fue seducida por el poder de mi hermano-dijo la voz que tomo un tono femenino_

_-tu hermano-dijo Jesús _

_-Si mi hermano, ya no tengo tiempo debes irte-dijo la voz_

AL DESPERTAR

Al despertar Jesús noto unas cosas entre ellas, ahora llevaba una chaqueta blanca con el signo pirus al frente como pantalón y guantes rojos y además tenía un lanzador dorado, lo otro fue que tenía un símbolo muy particular en la mano algo como tres triángulos en pirámide que brillaba en blanco.

De levanto y vio unas naves atacando la ciudad y vio lo que le pareció un dragón peleando con las naves

-hélix…..-susurro

* * *

**CON ACE**

Al vestal darkus se hacía casi las mismas preguntas, como si él no hubiera aparecido ella lo amaría, como vio sus miradas mutuas que decidió ignorar por que pensó él un humano y ella una vestal seria anti-natural, maldecía a el destino por juntarlos, por hacerlos encontrarse, porque en su mente dan kuso era el malo de la historia.

-vaya quien diría ace grit lamentándose por una chica patético –oyó ace y al voltear vio a Zuliar y midna este se quedo viendo a la segundad hasta que Zuliar.

-deja de ver así a la futura reina del universo, si no quieres saber que es el dolor-dijo Zuliar

-bien que quieren, no creo que vengan a hacer una visita-dijo ace

-si grit eres muy listo, no vinimos por una visita hemos oído que una vez fuiste tan fuerte como dan kuso-fue interrumpida

-¡como que fui yo puedo todavía contra él!-grito ace

-si lo dices bien vamos a ver ese poder-dijo Zuliar

-Zuliar apúrate no sabemos cuánto aguante Everth contra Thomas y los peleadores-dijo midna

-bien bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Skull ventus y Skull surgió con una fuerte ráfaga de viento

-bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Percival darkus, muéstrales tu poder-los dos bakugans se veían retadoramente, midna por su parte se sentó a disfrutar del combate

-creo, que son primero las damas verdad, poder activado: viento rojo-dijo Zuliar y entonces Skull soltó viento en una ráfaga hacia Percival que termino en el suelo con muchas heridas y ace igual

-ese es todo el poder de un vestal furioso, dime por qué crees que la señorita clay no está contigo yo respondo: porque eres débil sin fuerzas y sin odio, sin ambiciones no tienes formas de siquiera darme un golpe-dijo Zuliar

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!, ¡PODER DE FUSION ACTIVADO: NECRO ESCALIBUR!-grito con todas sus fuerzas ace que pudo ver como Percival ganaba una espalda negra con dorada y se abalanzaba hacía Skull con todas sus fuerzas pero Skull, no pudo ni atacarlo con fuerza sin antes volver a ser derribado y casi asesinado

-¡NO PORQUE!, ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO SER MAS FUERTE!-grito con dolor ace

-nosotros podemos, darte poder si te unes a nosotros, tendrás todo, poder, mujeres y también a mira clay-dijo Zuliar

Ace, no lo haría ya mira sufrió mucho, su madre desapareció, su hermano se volvió un villano, su padre murió de una forma despreciable , pero dan no, siempre todo en su vida era fácil siempre tuvo más que él: familia: dan:2 ,ace:1, amigos: dan:2 ,ace:1, amor: dan:4, ace:0 todo en la vida de dan kuso era felicidad por al menos esta vez el tendría esa felicidad y así ace grit se dejo tentar por el poder de la oscuridad.

-Si, si me uno a ustedes tendré el poder para destruir a dan-pregunto ace

-lo tendrás, pero deberás eliminar a todos los que lo defienden-dijo Zuliar- pero pensó-_después de utilizarte te destruiré con mucho gusto grit_

-Acepto el poder, todo sea para poder destruir a dan kuso-dijo ace

-**ace, de que hablas, dan es tu amigo-dijo Percival **

**-**no me interesa, lo destruiré-dijo ace

-bien, midna manda un mensaje a Everth y a zant, ya estamos listos-ordeno Zuliar

-bien, entonces ace grit nos das permiso para entrar a vestal-pregunto midna

-no se dé que hablan pero si sea lo que sea si-dijo ace

-bien zant dice que la humana ya le dio permiso hora de empezar-dijo Zuliar mientras alzando una arma hacia el cielo dispararla que se abriera un portal las mismas naves que atacaron gundalia hicieron aparición

-bien, ¡HA EMPESADO EL ATAQUE!-grito con emoción Zuliar

-bien, que hacemos con grit y la chica plana-pregunto midna

-no importa, grit tu y misaki encárguense de los ataques nosotros nos vamos-dijo Zuliar para después irse con midna pero antes con la arma de antes apunto a ace y le disparo, haciéndolo retorcerse en el suelo

Al pararse el vestal noto que Percival brillaba en una aura oscura y su ropa cambio a tener el mismo uniforme que Thomas y su mirada notaba la oscuridad de los seres, rápidamente subió a la nave máxima y vio a runo con un vestido negro con blanco pálido,

-Lista para atacar runo-pregunto ace

-Si por la-

-¡VENGAZA!-gritaron a l mismo tiempo

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, el ep. 10, me siento feliz de tener ya 10 capítulos (nota: acepto oc con historia nombre del personaje y del bakugan con sus habilidades)

**Recomendare varios fics:**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST- muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor **

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa

Ya eso es todo

* * *

**DRAGÓN WARS**

**TIERRA **

Los peleadores tanto de vestal y la tierra veían con odio y desapruebo a sus ex amigos, Runo Misaki y Ace Grit, todos querían saltar y destruirlos atacaban la tierra, la muerte es lo que al menos se merecen, pero faltaba algo importante la reacción de dan.

Dan simplemente, vio a los atacantes a los ojos, Thomas y Lint esperaban la reacción de su rey para iniciar la batalla, este alzo la esfera de drago y se pudo ver cómo era envuelto por una aura negra con forma de llamas, pero fue detenido por un brillo blanco lo detuvo.

-¡Jesús!-gritaron haibaku y Nicole al ver que la luz provenía de un extraño tatuaje en su mano

-que tal chicos como están, ah y no se preocupen por mi nueva apariencia, solo soy más genial-dijo Jesús-_trágate esta haibaku no me ganas ahora que soy un caballero de la Esperanza_-pensó

Pero el encuentro se detuvo al ver cómo, unos edificios explotaban, acto seguido Lint, Thomas, haibaku, dan, Spectra, Jesús, shun, marucho y el resto de los peleadores serios preparados para la batalla.

* * *

_**DARKEIMUS**_

**Todos los darkness veían muy interesados la batalla de sus nuevos aliados, pero zant estaba completamente extrañado el juraba a ver matado a Jesús **

-Pare parece que esto será emocionante, ¿puedo ir?-pregunto Everth completamente curado

-si puedes, mejor ya rápido me parece que pronto nuestros aliados necesitaran ayuda-dijo exprion-_maldita sea ese humano sin duda esa es la trifuerza, maldita sea esto podría cambiar_ _nuestros planes, el maestro no tendrá piedad conmigo si fallo_-pensó

-lord exprion me parece que esta será una batalla gloriosa necesitara un titulo digno-dijo Zuliar

-si lord exprion, participan el ex general "Flama azul" Thomas carrero, y el "Flama infinita" haibaku ishida además del príncipe Dan kuso, oh zant no es ese el que mataste, me parece que no hiciste bien tu trabajo-dijo midna

-bien primero quiero ver como empieza la batalla antes de darle un titulo-dijo exprion

* * *

**TIERRA **

-Ya les paso la sorpresa peleadores-pregunto como si nada ace, mientras las naves seguían atacando la ciudad se podía oír los gritos, lamentos y sollozos de los habitantes

-¡PORQUE!, ¡PORQUE LO HACEN!, acaso…no…..éramos…amigos-dijo Dan entre ira y tristeza

-Rey, no se moleste no ellos no valen nada-dijo Lint

-Si ya terminaron, con esas tonterías, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: kill Percival Dark Darkus-dijo Ace, y el nuevo Percival surgió con luz negra

**KILL PERCIVAL: Percival** **perdió su capa y gano unas alas negras de ángel, su armadura tomo una forma de caballero templario pero en negro, también gano una espada negra**

-Poder dark activado: sin poder-dijo Ace, y el campo se lleno de un aura negra

-Ya terminaste, traidor, primero Runo y luego tú si hubiera sabido que eran así, ¡NUNCA ME HUBIERA MOLESTADO EN APRENDER TODO DE USTEDES!-grito Jesús

-¿Espera no eres ese insecto el cual Zant mato?, como eras que te llamabas oh eres tan débil que ni me moleste en aprender tu nombre "basura"-dijo Runo

-Yo, yo ¡SOY JESUS CABALLERO DE ESPERANZA, PORTADOR DE LA TRIFUERZA DE LA SABIDURIA Y SERÉ QUIEN ACABE CONTIGO!-grito con orgullo Jesús

-Basta, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Dragun soul pirus-dijo Thomas, y dragun surgió en unas llamas azules ambos, como pudo traicionar a Dan kuso, no es solo la lealtad que le tenía a dan sino a sí mismo el acabaría con todo traidor que encontrara, el lo salvo de la oscuridad y creía que también podía salvar darkeimus, pero se detuvo al analizar las palabras de Jesús la trifuerza, LA TRIFUERZA, es imposible es un poder legendario un humano no debería tenerlo, eso podría salvar al universo.

-**por el poder, por el rey, por la lealtad, peleare por el futuro de darkeimus-dijo Dragun **

-Yo también peleare, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Infinity Helios Metalic Darkus, nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto Ace-dijo Spectra, mientras Helios surgía en llamas metálicas purpuras

**-¡MOSTRARE EL PODER DEL GRAN HELIOS!-grito Helios**

-Mi devoción, lealtad y honor se fueron cuando ella me rechazo, ahora soy un darkness no me importa a quien tenga que aplastar para poder eliminar a dan-dijo Ace apuntando a mira pero en sus palabras se notaban "falsas", Thomas le asintió a Ace y este se lo devolvió.

Por su parte dan veía con una tristeza, no lo podía creer no quería hacerle daño a nadie, y sin embargo vio morir a bakugans y personas normales, el mismo había segado varias vidas, sin querer, todo por el destino, no, no podía culpar al destino y guardar rencor, porque solo era culpa de una persona: Exprion, Exprion fue quien mato a sus padres, el libero los poderes twili que causaron y causan dolor al mundo, pero lo que más le dolía era ver a runo, su ex novia de quien creyó estar enamorado, por quien fácilmente daría la vida del lado de esos homicidas.

-Si ya terminaste de llorar, me encantara beberme tu sangre, y despellejar tu cuerpo mi "querido" dan, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Broken Tigrerra Dark Haos-dijo Runo con voz sádica, mientras tigrerra surgía en un brillo negro.

**BROKEN TIGRERRA: tigrerra volvió a caminar en cuatro patas además de ganar picos en todo el cuerpo, sus colmillos ahora eran rojos, su color dejo de ser blanco con negro para ser amarillo con negro, sus ojos demostraban el dolor de los bakugans sin libre albedrio **

-Poder dark activado: sangre de dragón-dijo Runo con una sonrisa más sádica

-Me toca, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge:warrior hélix spirit pirus, yo Haibaku ishida el "Flama Infinita" un guerrero rango "A" les hará lamentarse haber traicionado a la tierra y a los peladores-dijo Haibaku, mientras Hélix surgía en llamas naranjas-_Jeje, muérete de la envidia Jesús-pensó haibaku_

**-a pelear con todo mostrare el poder del Flama Infinita, demostrare el poder de haibaku-dijo Hélix**

-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge:Warden Dragoon Titanus pirus, por el poder de la esperanza los derrotare-dijo Jesús, mientras Dragoon surgió en luz blanca extendiendo sus alas

-**por la Esperanza, por la luz, por la ¡TRIFUERZA!-grito con argullo Dragoon **

-Maestro Spectra peleare a su lado, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Rex Vulcan subterra-dijo Gus pero Vulcan no surgió,

**-no siento el poder, no puedo liberarme-dijo Vulcan **

-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Aranaut haos- Fabia pero aranaut no surgió

-**princesa, no siento mi poder, no puedo pelear-dijo Aranaut **

-¡Que está pasando!-dijo alarmado shun

-ninguno intente, liberar bakugan, no son lo suficientes fuertes para hacerles frente-dijo marucho

-Jajajaja JAJAJA, vaya y yo creía que tú eras el más listo de los peleadores, fue mi carta sin poder, evita que cualquier bakugan no ultímate, participe-dijo Ace volviéndole a asentir a Thomas

-Eso no es problema, bakugan pela, bakugan surge, surge: Venus elfin ice aquos-dijo Marucho pero elfin no surgió

**-¿Qué sucede no podre mostrar mis encantos?-dijo Elfin**

-¡Qué diablos, pero porque no surgen no que solo funcionaba con bakugans no Ultimates!-expreso Shun

-Es por mi carta, sangre de dragón, evita que los bakugan que no sean parte de la Rama evolutiva dragonoid, surgan, a si que no pierdan su tiempo, esto es entre Kuso y nosotros-dijo Runo

-¡EN ESE CASO A PELEAER CON TODO BAKUGAN PELEA, BAKUGAN SURGE, SURGE: SKY LEGEND DRAGONOID LIGHT PIRUS!, ¡DRAGO PELEA!-grito Dan, drago surgió en luz y llamas

**-tienen una oportunidad, vuelvan a nuestro lado-dijo Drago**

-ni sueñen, no volveremos con ustedes, probé el verdadero poder, y saben que me ¡ENCANTA!-grito extasiada Runo

-Poder activado: paladín-dijo Ace, Percival golpeo a Dragun con fuerza pero se noto que el ataque era débil y sin ganas de pelear.

-eso no te funcionara poder activado: Aura-dijo Thomas, y Dragun irradio energía azul y con golpes empezó a atacar a Percival, pero igual los golpes los dio sin ganas.

-poder activado: granada de luz-dijo Jesús, Dragoon lanzo energía blanca hacia Tigrerra, esta con un flash apareció detrás de Dragoon-

-poder Dark activado: colmillo rojo, toma esto ya no podrás revivir-dijo Runo, Tigrerra se lanzo mientras los picos de su cuerpo brillaban en rojo, 3….2…1 el ataque estaba cerca de tocar a Dragoon y llevar a la muerte a Jesús cuando….

-Poder activado: disparador jumper-dijo Spectra-no permitiré que lastimes a las personas y hagas lo que quieras,

BOOOMMM

El poder de Helios impacto a tigrerra haciéndola retroceder levemente lastimada

-**ja este es todo el poder de un traidor no es más que una basura, Spectra acabemos con esto-dijo Helios**

-poder light activado: hope espadas-dijo dan, Drago gano las mismas espadas que cuando peleo contra Thomas, Los dos dragones legendarios, empezaron la batalla contra el tigre, las espadas de drago golpeaban a tigrerra mientras helios lanzaba golpes contras ellas, el bakugan corrupto estaba en problemas los golpes la mantenía adolorida y con problemas para siquiera activar un poder.

* * *

Percival estaba en condiciones iguales, Hélix y Dragun, golpeaban pero algo no estaba bien….

-Poder spirit activado: llamas volcánicas-dijo Haibaku, Hélix genero energía naranja que tomo la forma de lava, que llego a Percival pero un aura azul lo protegió y el ataque llego Nicole, y al resto de de los peleadores.

-¡NICOLE!-grito Haibaku- ¡bastardo acabare contigo!

-_no puede ser, esto está yendo demasiado legos debó detenerlos antes de se __**nos**__ salga, de las manos-pensó_ Ace-¡ESTO ACABA AQUÍ!, PODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO: ¡FUERZA REAL!-grito Ace

La espada de Percival gano un brillo dorado mientras cargaba una cantidad insana de poder, para luego soltar la energía en una estocada

BOOOMMM

Disimuladamente llego a varias naves destruyéndolas

_-bien a este paso todo se acabara rápido, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!-pensó _Thomas, mientras veía algo que pasaba dentro de la nave Darkness, vio varias cabezas horribles surgir

* * *

Runo estaba recibiendo una gran paliza de parte de los peladores más fuertes del multiverso, cuando se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió de forma perturbadoramente feliz

-¡PODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO: GRITO DE SANGRE!-grito Runo, mientras los colmillos de Tigrerra se llenaban de algo energía liquidad similar a la sangre para escupirla de forma dolorosa hacia los dos dragones

-¡eso no pasara poder activado: orgullo!-grito Dan-¡acabemos con esto Drago!

-**¡POR LA LUZ!-grito Drago**

-¡CON TODO PODER ACTIVADO: CORAZON DE METAL!-grito Spectra-muéstrales tu poder Helios

-¡**MOTRARE EL PODER DEL GRAN HELIOS!-grito Helios**

Ambos dragones se pusieron al lado del otro y desde sus cristales lanzaron energías, Helios un lazo con ilusión de fuego, y Drago una fuerte cantidad de fuego blanco, ambos poderes se fusionaban para atinarle al bakugan corrupto pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo….

BOOOOOOMMMM

¡CUIDADO!-grito Jesús, viendo como Dragun es lanzado justo en medio de los poderes que acababan de colisionar causando una fuerte explosión

-AHHHHH-grito Thomas sintiendo las heridas, y cayendo al suelo escupiendo cantidades mortales de sangre, mientras Dragun salía del humo de la explosión, la imagen era horrible Dragun perdió un ala los ojos los tenia cubiertos de su sangre, su cuerpo parecía entre tostado y corroído.

-_no me distraje no puedo moverme, este es mi fin-_pensó Thomas, mientras veía como Hélix era acorralado por Percival

**-¡AYUDA, HAIBAKU QUE HACEMOS!-pregunto Hélix **

Sin duda, los presentes en esa batalla no estaban listos, Dragun y Drago, agotados `por su batalla, mas Dragun que tuvo que enfrentarse a Dlood, Haibaku y Hélix lastimados hasta los huesos por enfrentarse a Everth y no conocía aun los poderes de hélix ultímate, Jesús y Dragoon ninguno sabía nada más que la luz los escogió pero, ni sus poderes ni la trifuerza podían controlar aun, todos estaban en pésimas condiciones, solo Spectra tenía fuerza para pelear con todo, pero Ace y Runo tenían mucho poder para enfrentarlos juntos, todo estaba mal para los peleadores y no podían recibir ayuda de parte de sus amigos, que solo podían rezar por su victoria.

-_No, me distraje, que hago no puedo solo contra Percival-pensó Haibaku_-pero no me rendiré sin pelear poder spirit activado: invocación, Hélix emano energía naranja de gran cantidad en un punto la energía supero a Hélix consumiéndolo y haciendo que su golpe reflejara a Haibaku haciéndolo caer en sus rodillas de igual forma sangrando

BOOOOOMMM

-No mas-dijo Jesús mientras separaba y su cabeza se agachaba por la ira y vergüenza estaban lastimando haciendo que todos, Humanos, Vestal, Gundalianos, Neathianos, Luminox incluso Darkness sufrieran y eran lastimados por la ambición-¡NO LES PERMITIRE QUE SIGUAN LASTIMANDO A MIS AMIGOS!-grito Jesús, mientras su mano y su lanzador brillaban.

-¡PODER ACTIVADO: GOLPE DE FUEGO!-grito Jesús, Dragoon cargo energía en su manos y disparo contra los traidores.

BOMMMM

Tigrerra y Percival estaban heridos, dan y Spectra asombrados por el poder de ese bakugan, y una Runo furiosa por ser lastimada por una "basura"

-ya me tienen alta, liberar: _**Bestias Bakugan!, **_LIBERENCE -dijo Runo, con una orden cientos de Bakugans con forma de aves negras con las mandíbulas al aire y los ojos a los costados surgieron de las naves restantes, a atacar a la ciudad.

Muchos, se extrañaban no sabían que eran esas cosas horribles, pero Thomas actuó de inmediato, y formulo una estrategia involuntaria y se preparo para la batalla

-¡FLAMA INFINITA TU y YO CONTRA LAS BESTIAS, CHICO DE LA TRIFUERZA AYUDA AL REY Y AL VESTAL DARKUS YA!-grito Thomas, mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor de sus heridas

-Bien, empecemos, poder activado: Garra volcánica-dijo Haibaku, Hélix ataco con sus garras irradiadas en energía de fuego contra cuarenta de esas cosas detrayéndolas sin que antes que las que quedaban expulsaron rayos morados contra hélix y haibaku recibió el reflejo, Hélix no pudo continuar y se rindió, dejándose caer por las heridas al igual que Haibaku

Mientras Helios y Drago se abalanzaron a Percival y Tigrerra, golpeaban sin ninguna consideración a sus ex compañeros.

-Vamos, sigan perdiendo el tiempo, peleando con nosotros, ustedes nunca podrán salvar la tierra de la dominación-dijo Runo, haciendo que Dan y Spectra se preguntara de que hablaban

-de que hablas, como que no podremos salvar a la tierra-pregunto Dan

-no creíste que nada mas atacábamos la ciudad o ¿si?, mientras ustedes perdían el tiempo peleando con nosotros, las naves atacaron todo el mundo, se acabo, kuso ríndete-dijo Runo , mientras una nave mostraba las imágenes de todas las ciudades atacadas y eran las principales capitales del planeta,

Mientras Thomas seguía pelando junto con Dragun hasta que el ataque de uno de esos monstruos le atino un rayo cayendo, el Flama azul estaba a punto de caer, cuando….

* * *

**DARKEIMUS**

-vaya, parece que este es el fin de el flama azul-dijo Everth

-_no, no puedes morir, tu eres más fuerte que eso, no mueras-sorprendentemente la dueña de esos pensamientos era Midna_

-ha caído la tierra, lord Exprion ya tiene un titulo-pregunto Zuliar

-si, el Titulo Sera _**DRAGÓN WARS-**_dijo Exprion, mirando la pantalla-_no debí preocuparme, el maestro me recompensara por traer al príncipe devuelta_

-¡PADRE!-grito Everth, haciendo que Exprion volteara.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-grito exprion mientras veía la imagen

* * *

**LUGAR DESCONCIDO**

Una sombra junto a tres bakugan, veían con interés, lo que paso un minuto antes del ataque hacia el flama azul.

-un poderoso enemigo posa sus ojos en la tierra, ¿no creen chicos?-pregunto una figura oscura a tres bakugans de color, rojo, azul y verde

-**si pero, parece que también fuertes aliados-dijo un bakugan pirus **

-**no me interesa yo solo quiero ver correr sangre-dijo un bakugan ventus**

-**un sanguinario nunca podrá descansar en paz, no es así **_**"L"**_**-dijo un bakugan aquos **

-chicos, cálmense, quiero ver cómo termina esto-dijo el renombrado "_**L"**_

* * *

**TIERRA**

Justo antes del ataque final hacia el flama azul de parte de las bestias bakugan, una brecha dimensional se abrió de forma que una gran luz eclipso todo el campo,

-Parece que les estaban dando una soberana paliza, jejejejej-rio una voz conocida

Al dispersarse la luz todos vieron con una incredulidad, una majestuosa nave dorada con blanco con un signo que se describiría como un escudo dorado con alas blancas sobre una espada de oro con el símbolo de la trifuerza en ella y sus tripulantes eran la…_**Elite**_

-parece que los inútiles, al fin llegaron-dijo Lint

-e…ellos son la elite-llego a articular Gus con una gran sorpresa

-al fin ha llegado la…. _**ELITE**_-dijo Lint

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recomendare varios fics:**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST- muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor **

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa

Este episodio será después de la batalla para que se queden con las ganas y conocer un poco de pasado de Midna y Thomas, Jesús cálmate todo se explicara

* * *

**DARKEIMUS**

La cara de exprion ni siquiera mostraba la ira que lo dominaba era el peor momento para que llegaran la elite, estaban a punto de traer a Dan a darkeimus, miraba la batalla, no creía que ellos serian tan poderosos.

-Maldita sea los luminox!-grito en cólera Exprion-_el maestro me degollara vivo-pensó_

_-Está bien gracias al cielo-pensó midna derramando una lagrima por Thomas, que no paso desapercibida por Exprion, por alguna razón Midna se sentía bien por saber que Thomas estaba vivo._

-Uhm, no me gusta podemos ir lord exprion-pregunto Zuliar

-Jeje, con esto Thomas no podrá vencerme, y de paso volveré a matar a la basura que lastimo a mi rosa-dijo zant

-¡NO!-grito Midna- no quiero que vayan, ustedes se quedan aquí

-jajaja, no creí que dirías eso midna-dijo Everth un tanto celoso

-Bien, ha hablado su próxima reina nadie ira a la tierra-dijo Exprion, Exprion se sentó en su trono y rio viendo como midna iba a su lugar "secreto" a pensar, sin duda .la voluptuosa chica, no sabía guardar secretos, en verdad ningún soldado raso incluso los superiores como antes Thomas no podían desafiarla, pero Exprion ni soldado ni de bajo rango era, entonces si ninguno de sus mejores soldados podía ir entonces él lo haría personalmente.

Con Midna

Midna logro caminar por la ciudad sin que nadie le dijera algo, lo que le gustaba de la ciudad era que era hermosa con sus mesclas las casas, los negocios y la gente, ella caminaba por la hermosa calle pavimentada por esmeraldas, la gente con su ropa entre moderna y del siglo 15, los edificios entre góticos y grecorromano, amaba a su mundo, gente y ciudad pero más amaba un lugar en particular.

Después de un rato Midna se detuvo en un puente y continúo hasta el lago y vio una casa de improviso pequeña apenas para una persona era triste verla, daba lástima, pena y tristeza, pero Midna sonrió un poco sonrojada de ver ese lugar no sabía porque pero ese lugar guardaba un lugar en su corazón.

-Thomas-susurro Midna- te extraño, porque eres tan idiota, tu misión era traerlo no unirte a él, porque demonios cuando lo bese pensé en ti, porque rayos me dolió saber que nos traicionaste, por que rece que ganaras y porque….

Midna se detuvo un vago recuerdo la invadió.

**FLASH BACK **

Una niña de al menos 9 o 10 que vestía una capa que la cubría toda menos su bello rostro y sus cabellos de color sangre pura era perseguida por mucha gente que le gritaba muchas cosas de odio: bastarda, impura, muere demonio de ojos sangre se oía, en un punto no pudo correr más y fue apaliada por los aldeanos y casi asesinada, cuando la gente termino de divertirse la arrojaron a el mismo lago del puente, dejándola a su suerte

La niña despertó le dolía el cuerpo no sentía nada era como estar muerto en vida

-Dis-disculpa no sabía porque pero estabas en el rio y tuve que sacarte, no quería verte morir-dio un niño de su misma edad con ojos triste como a noche, pero mostraba seriada y un tanto de ira, vestía una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco blanco y pantalones verdes, la niña noto que estaban en una casa pequeña, enana ni el cavia hay

-ellos me lanzaron al rio dijeron que seducid a unos hombres y que les dije que mataran a sus familias, pero la verdad es que yo solo quería recoger flores para la tumba de mis padres y dos hombres me tomaron por la fuerza, dijeron que yo era hermosa más hermosa que sus esposas y que si era necesario las matarían para estar con migo-dijo soltando lagrimas- creo que sus esposas los oyeron y para salvar su pellejo dijeron que era una demonio que los seduje y que no valía nada, an….antes de….darme cuenta era perseguida y.

La niña se detuvo por que sintió unos brazos sobre ella por primera vez alguien le mostro afecto, solo eso afecto no lujuria, no odio, solo cariño, cariño de parte de un desconocido pero se sentía feliz.

-gracias, joven caballero, perdón no se tu nombre te diré el mío, soy Midna Amón soy lectora, me gustan los libros, las historias de caballeros y princesas y el chocolate-dijo con una voz tierna pero dolida- y tu eres acaso un caballero que protege a los heridos.

-soy Thomas no tengo apellido, soy huérfano, me gustan las historias de héroes, guerreros y un día quisiera conocer al gran lord Piccolo el "Flama negra" y quisiera ser un general y lord que vele por el futuro de los Darkness o y conocer al príncipe perdido-dijo Thomas

-Jijiiji, eres curioso sabes un día leí una historia de un héroe con tu personalidad, era fuerte, valiente y siempre buscaba lo mejor para su gente-dijo Midna

-como se llamaba-pregunto Thomas

-Bueno se no tenia nombre pero si un apodo era "Carrero" significa vergüenza, no me gusto mucho ese libro porque termino muriendo el héroe-dijo Midna

-Oh, bueno lo juro estoy, decidido desde ahora seré Thomas carrero, y juro protegerte y ser tu caballero en brillante armadura-dijo Thomas- no me apartare de tu lado Midna Amón.

Midna se sonrojo porque sabía lo que pasaba con los caballeros y las princesas cuando terminan la aventura.

-yo, sabes cuando los caballeros terminan la aventura se c-casan con las princesas-dijo Midna sonrojada

-en ese caso-dijo Thomas- me casare contigo y te hare feliz, Midna Amón serás mi esposa-decidido

-yo-yyo.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Midna despertó del recuerdo y sintió lagrimas fluir por sus ojos, entendió no era Midna Amón la prometida del príncipe, sino que era Midna la prometida de Thomas, también recordó algo importante, no amaba darkeimus lo odiaba por lo que le hicieron sufrir a ella y a Thomas.

-¡MALDITO EXPRION!-grito midna, para salir corriendo para enfrentar a Exprion

Llego al castillo, se quedo mirando el imponente edificio ella pensaba que sería la última vez que vería ese lugar, que saldría a correr a besar a Thomas, cerró los ojos por última vez y vio el castillo un hermoso castillo por fuera hecho con oro negro puro, con incrustaciones de gemas brillantes enorme desde fuera y dentro, ya adentro ignoro a todos lo sirvientes, camino hasta la cámara de Exprion lo vio reírse dentro de su habitación.

-maldito cómo pudiste hacernos esto a Thomas y a mi-dijo Midna

-parece que recuperaste tus recuerdos, cuales fueron esta vez, los de la academia, los de cuando vivieron juntos o de cuando Thomas supo que era hijo de Trayven trust y que era un mita luminox, o lo de mi maestro-dijo Exprion

-¡COMO!-grito Midna- que maestro, que academia, que Thomas es medio luminox, cuantas veces nos has hecho esto

-las que sean necesarias-dijo Exprion abriendo una puerta y una gran cantidad de sombras y un chillido de ultratumba atacaron a Midna y haciéndola retorcerse

-bien dime quien eres-pregunto Exprion

-soy Midna Amón la futura reina del multiverso, prometida de dan kuso el príncipe de Darkness-dijo Midna como un robot

-bien dime que sientes por Thomas trust-pregunto Exprion

-Thomas trust es un traidor, un renegado y no siento más que odio por el-dijo Midna como un robot mientras soltaba una lagrima

-bien-dijo Exprion-_ni siquiera el amor me detendrá-pensó_

-pronto el multiverso será a mi imagen y semejanza jajaja-dijo Exprion

**CONTINUARA**


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, el ep. 10, me siento feliz de tener ya 10 capítulos (nota: acepto oc con historia nombre del personaje y del bakugan con sus habilidades)

**Recomendare varios fics:**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST- muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor **

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa

Ya eso es todo, esto paso antes del anterior episodio, Jesús si quieres utiliza los ultímate bakugan, Maky deja de leer esto por favor y gracias pedí tu opinión no tus gusto ni dudas ni quejas, lamento los horrores ortográficos, y a partir de ahora tratare de ponerle horror a la historia

* * *

**HA LLEGADO LA ELITE**

Todos veían incrédulos la majestuosa nave y sus tripulantes los auto nombrados la elite que no eran otros más que: Lync, Volt, Mylene, Shadow y Hydron, los vexos volvieron al ataque, todos vestían unas armaduras blancas con el respetivo color de sus atributos, además de tener unos brazaletes con forma circular con el mismo signo de la nave

-¡VAYA NO ME LO CREO LOS PODEROSOS PELEADORES SIENDO DERROTADOS SOLO POR DOS PERSONAS!-grito Hydron decepcionado de sus ex contrincantes

-cállate inútil no ves algo raro… mira-dijo Mylene viendo a Haibaku desmayado junto su bakugan, un Thomas moribundo y un Jesús con cara inexpresiva y ojos en blanco, unas naves destruyendo la ciudad monstruos horribles comiéndose los edificios además de oír a la gente gritar de dolor una imagen muy Post-apocalíptica.

-jajá miren ni Lint está peleando, apuesto que ni saben controlar a sus ultimates bakugans-dijo Shadow

-aunque, eso nunca ha detenido a los peleadores-dijo volt con su tono serio de siempre

-parece que algo no anda bien ¿estará Alice por aquí?-dijo ya saben quien

-no hay tiempo para esto vamos bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: M'urilal Blader Aquos surge-dijo Mylene, mientras en una oleada de vapor y luz boreal surgía un bakugan

**M'AURILAL: un Bakugan femenino pero con cabeza de dragón cuerpo con una armadura de plata, su cara recuerda a la de Wavern **

-¡poder activado: aura boreal!-dijo Mylene mientras elevaba su mano, M'urilal lanzo una bola de energía al cielo que desprendió una aura de luces de todos los colores

-**que la luz purifique la oscuridad de los Darkness, ¡HERMANOS BAKUGAN PELIEMOS CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD!-grito M'urilal**

El aura completo todo el escenario dan, drago, Spectra y helios recuperaron sus fuerzas, Thomas pudo pararse mientras las heridas externas de dragun se recuperaron, parecían recuperados pero eso no era más que una ilusión.

Mylene se paro junto Spectra y Dan como lo hiso M'urilal junto con Helios y Drago.

-…que te sucede Spectra no pareces estar en tu mejor forma, acaso la paz te ha suavizado, porque parece hasta el grit te da una paliza-dijo mylene-_se ve guapo de negro_-pensó

-Mylene….eres…tu realmente-dijo Spectra sin salir de su sorpresa pero su sorpresa más grande todavía no llega, cuando volteo a ver a dan su sorpresa fue tan grande que tuvo que contenerse de no mostrarse asustado,

Dan estaba siendo cubierto por una energía negra mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa siniestra a la vez que Spectra juraría que sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos a pasar a ser un amarillo dorado y su cabello a rojo sangre.

-JAJAJAJA, bien denme una buena batalla niños-dijo dan mientras extendía su mano.

-No…..NO-grito Thomas al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer dan-_maldita sea no, no debería poder utilizar esos poderes-pensó_

-¡PODER TWILLI ACTIVADO: RECUERDOS!-grito dan ante la sorpresa de todos antes de que Thomas llegara a él dos sombras espectrales surgieron del piso una recordada por los peleadores originales y otra por fabia eran Nagá y Dharak.

La sorpresa de los peleadores no términos hay sino que fue mayor al ver a los terribles bakugan fusionarse con Drago cubriéndolo de un manto de sombras, todos palidecieron a ver como surgía Drago en su nueva forma oscura.

-¡permítanme presentarles al Bakugan más poderoso de la historia!, muéstrate: Legend Dark Dragonoid Apocalyptic Pirus, Jajajaja-rio Dan

**LEGEND DARK DRAGONOID APOCALYPTIC PIRUS: la forma oscura de drago sus alas tomaron la forma de las de Dharak antes de evolucionar su cuerpo tomo un color negro y gris recubierto de los cráneos de Dharak y Nagá, su cristal se corrompió hasta transformase a uno negro siendo protegido por una cubierta en forma de cráneo negro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, no se parecía en nada al verdadero drago.**

Todos todavía no sabían si pelear o apoyar a dan, fue cuando Runo actuó impulsivamente.

-poder activado: fantasma de sonido-dijo Runo, broken tigrerra se movió a la velocidad del sonido y se propuso a atacar drago para acabar con la vida de del bakugan y compañero pero antes de llegar...

-**que sucede te comió la lengua el gato-pregunto sarcásticamente el dragón, **mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía a una impotente Tigrerra para después lanzarla hacia su ama

-eso es todo vaya ustedes los traidores enserio que no son más que basura inservible-dijo con un tomo burlesco Dan- oye tu grit por que no me atacas con el poder de hace un rato, el que utilizaste para destruir a aquellas naves

- NO ME TIENTES KUSOPODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO: ¡FUERZA REAL!-grito Ace, y como en antes Percival cargo energía en su espada yendo directo hacia drago y este.

**-necesitas afilar ese cuchillo para mantequilla-dijo en broma drago,** mientras con su mano sujetaba la espada de Percival que no le hacía ni cosquillas, entonces tomo a Percival por las alas y lo lanzo lejos hacia atrás

-**si quieres tu cuchillo de juguete ven por el-reto el dragón apocalíptico,** mientras le movía el dedo en forma de reto.

-te vas a arrepentir, poder activado: paladín-dijo Ace molesto por la actitud de bakugan y compañero.

En un minuto Percival se abalanzo sobre drago y este con moverse le basto con esquivarlo después con corte vertical de su propia espada, tanto Percival como Ace terminaron en el suelo, drago aprovecho y mando a los traidores hacia la nave nodriza

-me aburren poder activado: sueño-dijo Dan, el nombre del poder no asusta pero lo que hace al ser activado sí.

Drago junto sus manos y de ellas empezaron a surgir pequeñas cantidades de energía transparente que era acompañada por dos más pequeñas bolas de color rojo y azul, fusionándose por completo,

**BOOOMMM**

Con una estela de luz purpura era atravesada la nave causando que todas las demás naves alrededor del mundo cayeran sin embargo las bestias bakugans seguían atacando. Al terminar ese ataque dan se paro frente a Spectra.

-oye, dame una buena batalla ¿quieres Spectra?-pregunto dan, el rubio y todos los presentes se estañaron con lo que dijo dan

-dan ¿de qué hablas no ves que esto todavía no termina?-dijo Spectra dando a entender que debían acabar con las bestias primero que nada

-Uhm….de acuerdo poder activado: extinción-dijo Dan, drago expulso energía de la boca que cayó en todo el mundo haciendo que todas las bestias se desintegraran

Todos estaban impresionados cuando de repente aranaut, Vulcan, Elfin, Ingram y todos los demás bakugans de los demás surgieron

-**¿Qué sucede, porque nos liberamos?-pregunto una confundida Elfin, **

-debe de ser porque las cartas de Runo y Ace ya no nos afectan-dijo shun, luego volteo a ver a dan que tenía una sonrisa diabólica en la cara como si se estuviera riendo de las muertes que sucedieron en se evento

-¡TODOS ALEGENSE DE EL!-grito Thomas

-¿un darkness?, que haces aquí buscas pelea-pregunto Mylene

-rápido todos los que no tengan ultímate bakugan salgan de aquí,.. ¡Rápido!-grito Thomas

-oye, no sé de que hablas pero no dejaremos a nuestros amigos aquí-dijo Nicole, el resto de los peleadores pensaba igual después de una batalla así todos necesitarían apoyo psicológico, pero esa idea desapareció al ver a dan acercarse a Haibaku y patearlo en el rostro mientras este todavía estaba inconsciente

-oye despierta, sino sirves para pelear entonces no me estorbes y quítate del camino, no ves que quiero pelear con el que parece zombi-dijo Dan apuntando a Jesús que seguía con cara inexpresiva

-Da…dan te pasa algo-pregunto Fabia a su novio, este se rio y la empujo hacia atrás como si nada por suerte shun la tomo antes de caer

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA KUSO, SOLO QUERÍA SABER SI ESTABAS BIEN!-grito shun, dan lo ignoro por completo por que veía con cara de deseo a Mira y después vio a Thomas y rio

-dime "Flama azul" quieres un segundo asalto por lo de la ultima vez-pregunto dan

Thomas dudo un minuto y después reacciono

-tú, Nicole saca al flama infinita de aquí rápido, con sus heridas y lo que está a punto de pasar aquí, mejor te lo llevas junto a los demás-dijo Thomas

Nadie dudo de lo que dijo Thomas por dos razones una: estaba sudando y un soldado solo suda cuando hay peligro de muerte y dos: llamo a Nicole por su nombre lo que quiere decir que estaba verdaderamente desesperado, por sacar a los que no tenía el nivel suficiente para pelear, todos hicieron caso barón se llevo a haibaku en la espalda y el resto de los peleadores de nivel bajo lo siguieron, los que quedaban eran la elite, el flama azul, shun y marucho y dos de los caballeros de la esperanza aunque uno parecía estar en trance como su bakugan , salieron de una batalla difícil para entrar en otra pero desde un punto runo con Ace inconsciente hablaba con una comunicador a darkeimus

-si…entendido señor-dijo runo

-que…que...sucede-pregunto Ace recuperando el sentido

-ya viene…nuestro nuevo líder-respondió Runo

-quien, es-dijo Ace

-lord Exprion-respondió Runo

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recomendare varios fics:**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST- muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor **

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa

Acepto OCs todavía con información completa

* * *

**BATALLAS**

* * *

**DARKEIMUS**

Los Darkness veían incrédulos la a elite, la nueva y poderosa transformación del Príncipe, Exprion estaba maravillado no pensó que lo afectaría tanto el poder twili además de ya tener la vitoria en la bolsa, por que aprovecharía la extrema confianza de dan para derrotarlo traerlo de vuelta y matar a Thomas en el camino.

-jajaja, pero que alegría, pronto todo saldrá como lo planeamos, maestro-dijo Exprion en la sala real

-padre, destruyo nuestras naves de invasión, no deberíamos estar preocupados, ¡es demasiado poderoso!-grito Everth conmocionado

-no es nada mandaremos verdaderas naves de ataque después, vaya que el "carrero" fue idiota al dejar todas sus tácticas de guerras, prototipos, y formas de torturas-dijo Exprion-_ohh carrero cada día que pasa eres más fácil de manipular, Trayven te fuiste pero me dejaste un bonito recuerdo, tu hijo es tu viva imagen, aunque claro el no lo sabe-pensó._

-mi lord, ya ira?-pregunto Midna

-pronto solo quiero ver algo-respondió Exprion viendo por la pantalla la batalla

* * *

**TIERRA**

Dan estaba divertido, todos lo que quedaron lo rodearon en circulo preparados, pero el riéndose como maniaco, mientras veía a Jesús, él quería ver hasta dónde llega el poder de un caballero de la esperanza pero primero quería ver el poder de la Elite, el ambiente estaba triste unas ruinas de lo que antes era una ciudad con nubes tentando con llover, cerca del anochecer, llena de cadáveres y lamentos de forma fantasmales con un olor de pudrición inmunda acompañados por terribles ruinas de naves de destrucción

-bien muéstrenme su ¡PODER! -grito dan provocando miedo

-Como quieras kuso, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Gin sword Haos-dijo volt, un bakugan surgió en luz plateada

**GIN: bakugan humanoide con ropas hindúes, debajo de una armadura de plata, su cabello es plateado y trae un mascara cubriéndole el rostro que está dividida en dos una sonriente y otra triste, además carga una pequeña espada en la cintura.**

**-un verdadero gusto su alteza, no soy digno de su presencia-dijo de forma bipolar el bakugan **

-me toca bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Aquiles Terrol Subterra-dijo Hydron, un bakugan surgió en piedras naranjas.

**AQUILES: un bakugan con forma de un hombre mayor de 20 años la diferencia es que su piel es anaranjada, viste una armadura de plata con incrustaciones de oro sobre ropas de gladiador, también posee un mazo de piedras negras.**

**-su majestad bakugan con todo respeto le voy a patear el trasero-dijo en una extraña rima el bakugan ególatra**

-jajajaj, no se emocionen nos toca destruye Zaraki, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Zaraki Wild darkus-dijo Shadow, un bakugan surgió de unos destellos negros

**ZARAKI: por primera vez, Shadow tiene un compañero que comparte su exagerada sed de sangre, la apariencia es la de un buitre negro con pichos de plumas en la cabeza adornados por campanas pequeñas, su cuerpo es humanoide con ropas de ninjas también debajo de una armadura de plata.**

**-que el título de rey no le quite lo salvaje –dijo el bakugan darkus de una forma un tanto lunática **

**-**me toca, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Dacmirk Voltes Ventus -dijo Lync, un bakugan surgió en ondas de sonido verdes

**DACMIRK: un bakugan a simple vista parece un ave de cuerpo humanoide que se transforma en un ave gigante cuando libera sus poderes, completamente lo contrario a su compañero, viste unas ropas de hechicero por debajo de la misma armadura de plata.**

**-por la Elite y los luminox, le abriré los ojos príncipe-dijo Dacmirk **

**-¡bien denme una buena batalla elite!-dijo Drago**

-esto será divertido, vamos ¡ataquen con todo!-dijo Dan

Thomas sabia que por separado no le harían nada entonces su mejor opción era en conjunto….

-¡TODOS!, ¡RAPIDO!, ¡UTILIZEN PODERES ULTÍMATE, PURE Y SI NO TIENEN UTILISEN EL PODER MAS FUERTE QUE TENGAN!-grito Thomas

-bien, poder activado: corazón de dragón-dijo Spectra

-**¡toma esto nunca me subestime drago!-dijo helios**,** preparando su ataque desde su pecho **

**-**poder pure activado: purifica el viento de la noche!-dijo shun

-**que el viento sople tus impurezas, drago-dijo Ingram, sus alas crecieron y su energía se concentro en sus manos**

-poder ultímate activado: Flamas azules!-dijo Thomas

**-por la Esperanza de un futuro mejor-dijo Dragun abriendo su boca y dejando surgir las flamas**

-poder pure activado: Nieve sagrada!-dijo Marucho

-**reacciona drago, no ves lo que haces-dijo Elfin mientras sus manos generaban nieve**

-poder activado: gran triunfo-dijo Lint

**-¡REACCIONE MI REY-dijo Magnum mientras generaba rayos rojos**

-poder activado: salvaje.-dijo Shadow

**-yo Zaraki le enseñare a nunca confiarse-dijo Zaraki mientras sus plumas brillaban y eran lanzadas contra Drago**

-poder activado: Doble energía-dijo Volt

-**yo también puedo pelear, espero no ser un estorbo-dijo bipolarmente Gin mientras de sus dos manos surgía unas energías, blanca de la derecha y una negra de izquierda **

-poder activado: mazo de héroe-dijo Hydron

-**yo el ser mas perfecto del mundo lo derrotare mi rey-dijo Aquiles mientras su mazo ganaba un color negro con energía marrón**

-poder activado: fuera glaciar-dijo Mylene

-**su Majestad debe despertar de ese oscuro sueño-dijo M'urilal, mientras cargaba agua en sus manos **

-poder activado: golpe aéreo-dijo Lync

-**una fuerza que sirve al mal, nunca podrá derrotar a la luz de la esperanza-Dacmirk, mientras ondas de viento eran lanzadas **

Con lo ultimo dicho, Todos los bakugan soltaron sus energías, a punto de colisionar con Dan y Drago pero…

-dios…. ¿más fácil o qué?, su poder es…basura si es eso, ¡MIREN ESTO, PODER ACTIVADO: GARGANTA APOCALISIS!-grito Dan

Todos palidecieron al ver como la boca de esqueleto del cristal de Drago se habría y todos absolutamente todos los poderes eran adsorbidos por el cristal, haciendo que Drago creciera de forma monstruosa, para luego dispararla de su propia boca una energía con luz negra combinadas con todas las energías de atributos

* * *

**A una distancia segura del ataque de Drago, en un almacén antes de anochecer **

Todos miraban al cielo incrédulos, las nubes se disiparon de sola la onda expansiva, todos estaban temerosos sabían que dan vendría por ellos, ninguno salvo Haibaku tenían ultímate bakugan pero el nombrado Flama infinita estaba inconsciente, peor aún estaban por encontrarse con dos males que ni se comparaban con el que llegaría

-jejeje que suerte, miren los inútiles rechazados, ya saben cómo nos sentimos-dijo una voz femenina en las sombras de ese reducido lugar

-Runo…tanto odio nos tienes…para causar estas muertes y sufrimientos, ¿dime acaso…no tienes remordimiento?-pregunto Nicole

-no…tú no sabes lo que es que alguien que amas te cambie, te olvide, te diga que solo fuiste un despecho, te muestre que nunca te amo, ¡USTEDES TODAVIA NO EMPIENSAN A SUFRIR-dijo Runo con lagrimas e ira

-¿te has vuelto loca?, no tienes orgullo, porque, porque lo haces no tiene sentido ustedes no tienen porque lastimar a las personas no ten han hecho nada, no ves todo esto solo te traerá sufrimiento, nunca te creí capas de esto, yo te admiraba cuando pele junto con mi bakugan contra Nagá te vi nunca creí ver a chica más fuerte, tú eras alguien admirable pero al hacer esto me dejas en claro que eres alguien despreciable-dijo Nicole

Todos pensaban igual Barón que estaba cargando a haibaku, estaba igual de decepcionado que Nicole pero el de dan y runo por igual, de dan porque mostro una enorme sed de sangre y lo peor hacia sus amigos, de runo porque también la admiraba por ser una peleadora original, era verdaderamente trágico. Reflexiono tanto que parecía que el Barón alegre también había muerto

-Nunca te vi tan pensativo Barón-dijo otra voz en las sombras que fue reconocida por Baron al instante

-y yo nunca creí verte del lado contrario-dijo Baron con voz seria mostrando su enfado

-sabes a estas alturas me interesa poco lo que tu pienses-dijo Ace insípidamente

Baron tomo la esfera de Nemus, preparado para la batalla, Ace solo rio él era bastante capaz de matar a todos los presentes, hasta que…

-sal-sal-salgan… d-de… a- aquí… yo… yo… me ocupo de… ellos-dijo un Haibaku cansado, herido, no casi muerto, a el resto de los peleadores

-¿! HAIBAKU QUE TONTERIAS DICES, APENAS PUDISTE CON ELLOS JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS ACASO PIENSAS QUE PUEDES SOLO Y HERIDO!?-grito Nicole sorprendida de la estupidez y confianza de su amigo

-yo…..te lo agradezco Nicole, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge:Warrior Hélix Spirit Pirus-dijo Haibaku-poder activado: huida-

_-haibaku-susurro _Nicole

-_adiós-susurro _Haibaku

En un flas Nicole perdió la imagen de haibaku en un destello naranja, pero antes de perderla sonrió de una forma de querer decir "adiós"

* * *

**Afueras de ciudad más específico en las montañas**

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito Gus

-gus-dijo mira

-Nada de gus, solo somos estorbos-dijo gus

-no lo somos, somos sus amigos, yo soy la novia de dan, solo recemos que puedan ganar-dijo Fabia mirando a mira queriendo decir "gane"

-esas son puras estupideces. Nunca seremos de ayuda si nos quedamos aquí-dijo gus queriendo salir corriendo a pelear

-¡GUS!-grito Baron

-¡NO LO VES SOLO SOMOS UNOS ESTORBOS!-grito gus-somos los únicos que no han peleado en nada estoy harto de ser un estorbo

-no somos estorbos, somos guerreros sin armas, para enfrentar a los Darkness-dijo Nicole viendo a la ciudad donde se llevaban a cabo unas cruentas batallas

* * *

**Con Haibaku **

-no crees realmente que puedes con nosotros tu solo ¿o sí?-pregunto incrédulo Ace viendo el acto suicidad de haibaku al pelear solo y mal herido

-a quien le importa, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: broken tigrerra dark haos-dijo Runo, tigrerra volvió a surgir

-cierto, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: kill Percival dark darkus-dijo Ace-responde no crees que eres demasiado confiado-mientras Percival surgía

-si, lo soy demasiado confiado-dijo haibaku sorprendiendo a los presentes-poder spirit activado: flecha ígnea-

Hélix genero una cantidad de energía naranja que salió disparada de sus manos en forma de flecha quemando a Percival y Tigrerra, con el reflejo en Ace y Runo haciéndolos retroceder

-¡BASURA, ESO ERES NO PERDERE ANTE ALGUIEN COMO TU!, ¡PODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO: GRITO DE SANGRE!-grito Runo

-poder activado: soy leyenda-Dijo Haibaku

Tigrerra volvió cargar la energía en su boca, para después soltarla toda en dirección a Hélix, pero este solo le basto con moverse para esquivarla para después brillar en Naranja y atinarle un golpe a tigrerra y rematarla con otro golpe para dejarla tirada en el suelo al igual que runo

-no….no quien…eres tú-pregunto Ace incrédulo del ataque de Hélix

-yo soy Haibaku ishida el "Flama Infinita" un guerrero rango "A", pero desgraciadamente como ella dijo solo soy una basura-dijo haibaku, mientras su lanzador brillaba otra vez pero con dorado y anaranjada

Ace no lo creía ni siquiera había activado un poder pero ya lo había intimidado con Hélix, Percival parecía congelado mientras alzaba su mano con el brillo preparando el ataque

-antes de mandar a Nicole y a los otros le di una sonrisa de adiós, pero no fue por que estuviera listo para morir sino porque estaba listo para dejar de ser un niño, cuando me enfrente a aquel Darkness vi claro que iba a matarme, cuando los vi pensé en salvarlos, pero ustedes no tienen salvación ¡ESTO ACABA AQUÍ PODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO: ESPIRITU LEGENDARIO!

**-¡este es el fin descansen en paz en el otro mundo!-grito hélix **

Hélix lanzo su poder desde su cristal que tomo la forma de un ave fénix hacia una Runo inconsciente y un Ace muerto del miedo, ese era el fin del los peleadores corrutos la energía choco y…

**BOOOOOMMMMMM**

La estela de la explosión fue una simulación de la bomba atómica destruyendo el pequeño lugar donde combatían, dejando llamas naranjas en el ambiente destruido además del que le ambiente de guerra se complementaba con un cielo del crespúsculo, irónicamente tanto hélix como Haibaku se contuvieron, por miedo de que la energía se le saliera de control, haibaku había muerto este era el acenso de el flama infinita, pero su alegría se marcho al ver a Ace y runo junto a sus bakugan cubiertos de agua putrefacta.

-lo siento mucho pero, no puedo dejar que mates a mis nuevos sirvientes-dijo una voz de un hombre mayor en las sombras

-muéstrate, enfréntame, da la cara-expresó Haibaku

-como quieras nuevo Flama infinita-respondió la voz que al a salir de las ruinas destruidas se vio claro era un hombre, pelirrojo con cara pálida y ojos color plata que llevaba un túnica negra con azul oscuro.

-un verdadero placer yo soy el monarca de Darkeimus el "Agua muerta" de el glorioso reino de los Darkness, yo soy lord Exprion Evin-dijo Exprion

**-haibaku ten cuidado el parecer ser un ser puramente oscuro-dijo hélix **

-hazle caso a tu bakugan ve Necrio-dijo Exprion, su bakugan se presentó asqueando a Haibaku

-otro bakugan sin libre albedrio, bien no perderé poder activado: guardia de fuego-dijo haibaku

Hélix se lanzo hacia Necrio pero este tomo el cuello del Bakugan y puso su mano en su cabeza y….

-lo lamento tanto pero no pienso dejar vivir a una molestia para los planes de mi maestro poder ultímate activado: magna Agua. -dijo Exprion, Necro expulso agua se su cuerpo y llego al boca de Hélix entrando y haciendo que hélix y haibaku se retorcieran

-adiós Flama infinita tal vez me hubieras servido de algo, pero ya no puedo utilizarte así que muere-dijo Exprion, teletransportandose hacia un lugar desconocido

Antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, haibaku pudo ver un hombre llegando en un portal blanco acompañado de tres esferas bakugan.

-**jajaja que chistoso este casi se muere-dijo la esfera verde**

**-**calmado Sonic solo hay que llevarlo a la _**Cámara de los reyes-**_dijo el hombre

-**bien salvémoslo y vámonos a la otra batalla-dijo la esfera roja**

**-si-dijo la esfera azul**

Haibaku antes de desmayarse pensó solo una cosa al ver a ese cuarteto de seres, "en que guerra de locos me fui a meter",

* * *

**Zona de batalla contra Dan**

El escenario era casi el, mismo un crespúsculo triste ruinas y un enorme cráter en el suelo mostrando el ataque de drago, cuerpos de civiles que quedaron en el fuego cruzado

Todos Bakugan y compañeros, estaban inconscientes y mal heridos por el ataque drago, solo Thomas se mantenía retóricamente despierto

-que….qué diablos…..eres tu-dijo Thomas con un ojo cerrado y sangre por toda su cara a un dan con armadura negra con dorada y una capa roja que se formaron de la nada

-yo no tengo nombre-dijo Dan con una máscara negra en forma de dragón que surgía de la nada

-bueno nos vemos mueran en paz-dijo dan mientras preparaba un poder, pero una luz lo detuvo

-mira que tener que llamarme a mí para pelear con mocoso-se oyó una voz madura de hombre molesto

-uhnnn…. al fin….alguien que tiene un nivel mas o menos aceptable-dijo Dan, viendo a un Jesús con el ceño fruncido y que gano una armadura blanca, capa azul y un casco en forma de la cabeza de Warden Dragoon

-ohh el zombi despertó-dijo Dan

-no me hables como si fuera el tonto de hace un rato yo soy sir Lancéis el anterior portador de la sabiduría, la luz me trajo par darte una lección mocoso-dijo Jesús con la voz de lancéis

-hun…..no entiendo dime, que es toda esa tontería de la trifuerza… me aburro de solo decirlo-dijo un dan aburrido

-jajaja un mocoso como tú nunca lo entenderá, todo empieza con el padre, la hija y el hijo, el poder de la luz y oscuridad una vez estuvieron juntos pero después se separaron en hija e hijo, padre la dio tareas en el día de su muerte dijo: ambos son contrarios pero juntos se complementan, siempre recuerden esto, pero hijo lo ignoro quiso su poder para él, hija lo detuvo junto sus caballeros, se odiaron desde ese día y sus descendientes y los descendientes de los caballeros se enfrentaran hasta que padre vuelva-dijo Jesús con aire de misterio y los ojos cerrados

-ahh….lo siento me perdiste en el inicio, como sea ahh puedes pelear o que, porque me aburriste con lo ultimo-dijo dan con cara de aburrido

-si, si puedo ¡WARDEN DRAGOON!, vamos a pelear hora de enseñarle a estos mocosos –dijo Jesús con su voz confiada

-al fin poder activado: cero-dijo dan

-**jejeje muere tonto-dijo drago**

-no te confíes poder titanus activado: alas de mercurio-dijo Jesús

Drago cargo la misma energía de antes y la lanza hacia Dragoon que solo en flas se paro detrás de drago y le atino un golpe

-**Ahhh….maldito ya vas a ver….Dark Dan…..ahora-dijo drago **

**-**si, poder apocalyptic activado: destrucción celular-dijo dan

Drago, junto sus manos en forma de oración y después de separarlas y que en ellas se viera una especie de rombo traslucido que lanzo hacia Dragoon que este al moverse al tratar de huir el rombo se amplio y destruyo una de las alas de Dragoon con el resultado de que Jesús recibiera el reflejo.

-vaya….quién lo diría esos son poderes Ancient, bueno toma esto poder titanus activado: maza de fuego-dijo Jesús, Dragoon sin decir una palabra empezó a cargar la energía en sus manos

-uhnnn… otra… vez poder apocalyptic activado: zafiro negro-dijo Dark Dan, drago abrió la boca de su cristal y lanzo energía carmesí hacia Dragoon si sin siquiera suponer que pasaría

Dragoon espero el ataque y lanzo el suyo que chocaron….

**BOMMMMM**

La estela se disipo, un Thomas que tenia la boca abierta nunca creyó ver una batalla de tal nivel pero aun así no sabía ni la mitad, se podía ver a un Jesús con la armadura desapareciendo en el aire y un Dan con su máscara y armadura casi completa

-ya casi no me queda energía después de esto será problema de el nuevo caballero, toma esto el poder más antiguo del multiverso, ¡PODER TRIFUERZA ACTIVADO!: ¡CADENAS!-grito Jesús mientras el resto de su armadura se perdió

Dan no llego al articular una palabra cuando unas cadenas de luz tomaron a drago por todos los lados al igual que dan que quedaron dormidos, no sin antes recuperar su color normal de cabello y ojos, y perder su armadura y mascara.

-bien ya todo está bien-dijo Jesús mientras se desmayaba

Thomas se desmayo voluntariamente, pensado que no pasaría nada mas, pero un portal se abrió y un hombre salió de él.

-buena batalla lo admitiré, ustedes los humanos son buenos peleando, lástima que todo termino como lo planee, el príncipe cansado ningún guerrero listo para pelear y con la trifuerza cansada-dijo Exprion mientras tomaba a Dan para irse pero…

-oye el secuestro no es bueno-dijo un hombre a contra luz del crepúsculo que solo dejaba ver su silueta y las de sus bakugan

-quien eres, como te atreves a detenerme-dijo Exprion

-confórmate con "L" y yo seré quien te derrote-dijo L

-un insignificante humano, sin ultímate me reta absurdo, vuelve a tu hogar si disfruta lo poco que te queda de libertad-dijo Exprion

-**créelo nosotros te patearemos el trasero-dijo la esfera ventus **

-uno tras otro, primero domen, luego Trayven, después Thomas y ahora tu humano ¿Qué clase de guerra creen que es esta?-pregunto Exprion

-**una en la cual no dejaremos que gane la maldad, prepárate porque te detendremos-dijo la esfera roja**

-Bueno cálmense, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge: Sonic mantris ventus-dijo L, Sonic surgió y se pudo ver mejor la apariencia de L (la misma de Death Note pero viste un piloto negro con pantalones negros abajo del piloto trae una camisa blanca y un chaleco)

**SONIC MANTRIS VETUS: Es un mantris color verde, de forma humanoide, tiene 4 brazos y las cuchillas arriba de los hombros, sus ojos son rojos está provisto de una velocidad supersónica permitiéndole dar un millón de golpes por minuto, a pesar de que respeta la decisión de sus compañeros tiene un gran gusto por la sangre**

-Necrio sin piedad, poder Distro activado: peste-dijo Exprion, Necrio lanzo agua con luz marrón que tentó con chocar con Sonic pero con su velocidad rápidamente termino detrás de Necrio y entonces...

-podes activado: hoja de la muerte-dijo L, a una distancia tan corta se abalanzo a Necrio tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo con heridas Muy graves

-**eso es todo, vaya que pena, tanta palabrería por nada oye Solarion, encárgate de esto-dijo Sonic a el bakugan pirus**

**-no, tu insististe en pelear ahora te aguantas, ¡CUIDADO!-dijo Solarion **

-no, ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ME DERROTE UN HUMANO, PODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO!: ¡POSEIDON CORRUTO!-grito Exprion

Necrio tomo su tridente y golpeo el suelo con él, de una manera increíble una gran cantidad de agua con olor podrido, el crepúsculo estaba acabando dando paso a la noche, Necrio tomo toda el agua y al formo en una esfera negra de agua que lanzo de forma de tsunami.

"…"

Silencio fue lo que quedo sin un ruido, sin sol, sin gente y incrédulamente se encontraba a un Exprion corriendo despavorido de la escena, mientras un brillo dorado Salía de Sonic

-esto no ha acabado pueden derrotarme hoy pero, volveré y me vengare, recuerda eso L, la siguiente vez que nos veamos será la última –dijo Exprion huyendo por el portal

-bien termino vámonos Sonic-dijo L viendo a los heridos- esto solo ha sido un preámbulo de lo que sigue-continuo abriendo un portal que adsorbió a los peleadores y a la elite

* * *

**DARKEIMUS**

Al salir del portal, exprion ignoro las heridas, a Midna, a Zant, a Zuliar y a su propio hijo y fue directo a su cámara real, abrió una puerta secreta en su librero donde entro a un cuarto completamente oscuro, se arrodillo y dijo…

-perdóneme, maestro-dijo Exprion

En la completa oscuridad, se abrieron unos grandes y rojos ojos….

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**JesusST: espero que disfrutaras del episodio**

**Nanashi no gombee: hay esta ya te toco **

**Megamewgirl: tú saldrás en el que viene**

**Haibaku kuso Kasai Tendo:espero que te haya gustado **


	14. Chapter 14

**Recomendare varios fics:**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST-** muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor.

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo:** otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa

Acepto OCs con información completa

* * *

**DESCANSO**

* * *

**ZONA DESCONOCIDA**

Era un hermoso lugar cubierto de luz, cristales y una pequeña cascada de aguas cristalinas, cubierta por columnas de los más puros diamantes, por una extraña razón ese lugar era solo un cuarto de reposo , desde ahí se veía a un joven de cabello castaño con unos pequeños mechones rubios y otros rojizos, la piel más pálida de lo normal, sus ropas estaban rotas, se encontraba dentro de una especie de sarcófago de cristal que brillaba en señal de que estaba en funcionamiento, a su lado estaba una cúpula de crista pequeña donde dentro se encontraba una pequeña esfera roja.

- Que…sucedió...-fue lo único que llego a decir Dan

Trato de pararse pero de inmediato el dolor lo tumbo al piso sin forma de salir lo único que pudo a ser fue recapitular en su mente todo lo ocurrido hasta ese entonces, uno: enfrentarse a Runo y Ace, dos: ver la cara de los vexos, tres: una gran sombra y una voz diciendo "mi turno", después despertó en ese entraño lugar.

- ¡DAN ESTAS BIEN!-se oyó un grito femenino

Dan voltio y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas, lo ayudo a pararse y rápidamente sintió una sensación cálida al estar junto a él, su cabello naranja estaba revuelto, su cara muy pálida casi como la de él.

- Mira…que…. Paso-dijo Dan

- Dan…n-no…. recuerdas…..t-tu, n-no…recuerdas….mi…hermano…todos….!NO!-grito Mira

Dan vio como perdía la poca calma que tenia y lo único que hiso fue abrazarla, sintió su calidez poco a poco ambos fueron rodando sus caras hasta llegar a un punto en el cual sintieron sus respiraciones, estaban a tan corta distancia que al solo acercarse un centímetro ambos harían claro el hecho de besarse hasta que…..

- Acaso interrumpo algo?-pregunto una voz molesta haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran

- Fabia?-pregunto Dan viendo a su "actual" novia que vestía unas ropas reales, bueno más elegantes que lo que él llevaba

Fabia llevaba un vestido blanco de doncella con líneas doradas, junto un velo blanco transparente que cubría su cabello, además llevaba unos collares de oro y plata, unos anillos de igual material y un lanzador como el de la elite con el mismo símbolo.

- Si, Fabia algún problema-reclamo la chica

- Porque vistes así-pregunto Dan

- Son mis ropas de próxima reina de laynus, vamos L quiere hablar contigo-dijo fabia algo molesta por la forma de dan de cambiar de tema

Los tres caminaron en silencio por un camino largo con una alfombra roja decorando el camino hasta llegar a una compuerta que al abrirse causo que dan tuviera que taparse los ojos con las manos por alguna razón la luz de esa cámara le causo un dolor en los ojos pero por otra parte los ojos le permitían ver todo de forma luminosa pero a la vez más oscura, todo eso no importo cuando vio a marucho, Jesús, Thomas y a Lint, en una cámara un poco más pequeña en la que él estaba, vendados desde la cabeza a los pies, Thomas parecía tener un parche en el ojo con vendas en brazos y un pie roto con una muleta, su chaqueta se destruyo dejando su cuerpo de general musculoso al descubierto junto con un tatuaje de una flama azul en el musculo derecho, lo de marucho a simple vista podía notarse que debía respirar con cuidado su cuerpo parecía tener algunas quemaduras todo estaba cubierto por vendas, Lint estaba con yesos en manos su cuerpo casi quemado por completo, Jesús era el menos lastimado siquiera un yeso en el brazo unas pocas venditas en el rostro.

- Que su-sucedió-pregunto Dan con miedo

Thomas dudo un minuto y después vio como Marucho y Jesús le confirmaban con un asentimiento, después volvió a ver a Lint y este quemado y con su orgullo pisoteado supo que era la mejor opción, Jesús se mantenía callado gracias a que lancéis lo dejo, pudo ver lo que sucedió aquella vez, entonces le asintió a Thomas y él se lo regreso.

- Príncipe, usted, bueno no usted utilizo un poder Twili, se salió de control destruyo lo poco de lo que quedo de la ciudad, mato a inocentes y dejo varios heridos, el flama infinita tuvo que irse para no morir con él fueron los demás peleadores de nivel bajo, yo, El Kazami, El joven Marakura, el joven Clay, la Elite, y El portador de la Trifuerza nos enfrentamos a usted, la Elite, yo, El Kazami, El joven Marakura y el joven Clay no pudimos y sucumbimos ante su poder, El Flama infinita según sus análisis muestran altos niveles de toxinas y venenos que se encontraron en su sangre lo que me lleva a creer-hiso una pausa-que se enfrento a lord Exprion, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, según Nicole un gran pervertido los ayudó a venir a aquí , ese gran pervertido es llamado L los rescato y fue a buscarlo a usted-dijo Thomas con la voz algo decaída.

- Que…. Paso… conmigo-pregunto Dan en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se debatía si se estaba volviendo loco o tantas batallas ya sacaron a flote su lado salvaje, sádico y oculto hasta ahora

- Dan-dijo Mira, poniendo su mano en su hombro-no es tu culpa tu no sabías que hacías, no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa-siguió mientras se recostaba al lado de dan llorando desahogándose de sus sentimientos guardados, tristeza, soledad, rabia, odio.

- ¿Que…. Paso… ¿después?-pregunto Dan con la voz entrecortada y quebradiza

- Tks…todos o desmayados o muy heridos para hacer algo, el portador de la trifuerza, fue el único que se enfrento a usted y pudo detenerlo, lamentablemente eso lo llevo al límite no soporto y también cayo, pero lord Exprion vino, tuvimos mucha suerte de que Exprion fuera vencido por alguien que no fuera un peleador con bakugan ultímate-dijo Thomas molesto, Exprion no era fácil de vencer o jugó con L o planea algo para después.

- Que… es…. La trifuerza-pregunto Dan

Todos vieron a Jesús esperando una respuesta pero este se mantuvo cayado sin saber que responder y entonces decidió hablar

- No sé que es la trifuerza-dijo Jesús con la cabeza baja, Thomas se indigno y lo tomo por la camisa era obvia su furia ni Marucho, se interpuso porque quería oír eso que él pensaba

- ¡COMO QUE NO SABES QUE ES LA TRIFUERZA, LO ESTUVISTE GRITANDO TODA LA MALDITA BATALLA!-grito Thomas indignado por lo que dijo Jesús, este no sabía qué hacer cuando…

- ¡YA BASTA!-grito una voz femenina, todos voltearon y vieron a Nicole sudando frio, con la cara pálida del miedo, y sangre en las manos, con ella estaba Mylene que estaba en iguales condiciones pero ella vendada en brazos y los pies enyesados y moretones por el cuerpo.

- Q-que…sucedió…con…. Haibaku…Nicole-pregunto Jesús mientras la veía llorar, Thomas se calmo cuando la vio llorar.

- El…está…grave…necesitara…. Medicinas-dijo Nicole con lágrimas y la voz entrecortada

- ¿Medicinas?-pregunto dan recuperándose un poco pero decayéndose por lo de Haibaku

- Si… medicinas… especiales…tiene demasiadas toxinas en su sistema-dijo Nicole

Thomas dudo un segundo y después busco en su bolsillo y le dio un estuche a Nicole

- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto extrañada al ver ese estuche que tenía pastillas de colores rojo, azul y amarillo, Thomas saco las amarillas y le dio el resto

- Solo vete, dáselas a L, que las duplique y las reparta, las azules a los que tengan quemaduras y las rojas a los envenenados-dijo Thomas.

-….y las amarillas-pregunto Nicole esperando una respuesta

- Estas son solo para después cuando las necesitemos-respondió Thomas con aire de misterio

- ¡Gracias!-dijo Nicole para salir corriendo a darle las medicinas a L

- Estas seguro que funcionaran?-pregunto Jesús

- Son medicinas Darkness, son especiales para las infecciones de las toxinas de Necrio, él Flama infinita estará bien, lo prometo-dijo Thomas

- Enserio-pregunto Dan

- Sí, den gracias a que vine preparado pero los otros, se recuperaran con normalidad-dijo Thomas con la ira un poco menos fuerte

- Los otros-pregunto Dan

- Kuso, todos los que no estuvieron en esa batalla, están heridos-dijo Mylene

- Eres tu….Mylene, ¿Cómo sobrevivieron yo vi que ustedes explotaban en el prototipo del interespacio bakugan?-pregunto Dan

- Eso es un poco complicado-dijo Lint

- Lo siento pero tendrás que dejar el cuento para después tengo que hablar con ustedes-dijo L apareciendo con voz seria

- Bien-dijo Dan

Todos los presentes se movieron de esa sala hasta llegar a lo que parecía el centro de mando ahí se encontraba la nave de la elite y de Spectra era un lugar obviamente cerrado pero la luz llegaba de unos cristales de luz pura, también se encontraban maquinas extrañas, no iguales a las que había visto de los Darkness sino más antiguas pero por alguna razón más avanzadas. También se veía raíces de arboles entre cámara y cámara dando a entender que era biotecnología.

- Que es este lugar-pregunto Thomas

- Este es el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad, donde los amores nacen, donde todo lo creado por los humanos no es nada este lugar es ¡LA GRAN CAM- L fue interrumpido por Sonic que lo golpeo por detrás

- **No te hagas el chulo L, di donde estamos de un buena vez-dio Sonic fastidiando a L**

- Sonic me arruinaste la entrada y bien que iba, como sea esta es la cámara de los reyes -dijo L con una voz cansada y todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

- ¿Porque nos trajiste aquí?, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué es este lugar?-pregunto dan

L le pidió que se acercara y con su dos dedos le golpeo la frente y dijo...

- Calmado niño, más lento se los diré, yo soy uh….conformarte con L, los traje porque…..deben entrenar y este lugar como les dije esta es la cámara de los reyes-dijo L con una voz completamente calmada

- No soy un niño y no necesitamos entrenar, tampoco necesitamos la ayuda de ningún tipo-dijo Dan con su orgullo por el cielo

- 5,0000 y 4,500-dijo L

- Qué?-pregunto Dan

- Ese es el saldo de muertos y heridos, solo en la ciudad donde paleaban ¿quieres saber cuánto fue mundialmente?-pregunto L

Dan se cayó de manos y volvió a llorar otra vez había matado pero esta vez sin siquiera recordarlo, era una verdadera pena él es, no era un héroe pero ahora tenía sangre en las manos, sangre de inocentes, la culpa lo consumía, Mira volvió a abrazarlo esta vez sin el enojo de Fabia que no se encontraba,

- Creo que fue suficiente-dijo L

-…. ¿qué me paso?-pregunto Dan con lagrimas

- Te saliste de control, el poder de tu Bakugan se salió de control, lo destruiste casi todo, mataste a sangre fría, en resumen tu poder es tan grande que en teoría todos deberíamos estar muertos-dijo L

- Maldito insolente, no le hables así al heredero del trono de laynus-dijo Lint y Thomas lo golpeo por detrás

- y tu no le hables así a quien le debes la vida-dijo Thomas

- Bueno…. ¿dígame señor L porque nos trajo aquí?- pregunto Jesús

- Van a entrenar…aumentaran su nivel…y después…atacaremos Darkeimus-dijo L con voz calmada, haciendo que Thomas se riera

- ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?, Flama azul-pregunto L

- Es que, nunca había oído algo tan chistoso en mi vida, con esfuerzo pudimos con unas cuantas naves de prueba, con apenas unas cuantas bestias bakugan y con dos ultímate bakugan, no podremos con todo un planeta entero de Darkness que deben de creer que Exprion es el bueno y morirían por él, además de tener que lidiar con un ejército de ultimates sin mente, que se sirven a él es un suicidio-proclamo Thomas

- Vengan conmigo-dijo L

Todos caminaron dejando atrás la cámara de antes para entrar en otra que estaba llena de cristales con imágenes mundiales, L se paro alzo los brazos y un monto de imágenes fueron mostradas de todo el mundo siendo atacado pero con niños protegiéndola con sus bakugan, se vieron a Chan lee, Billy y Julio peleando con sus bakugan así como a muchos otros

- Con esto te referías a suicidio…ellos no tienen Ultímate Bakugan y aun así se enfrentaron a esas naves y bestias, entonces dime Flama azul si ellos pueden porque tú no puedes atacar tu propio planeta?-pregunto L, todos esperaban la repuesta de Thomas

- 15000gs-sentecio Thomas

- Que?-pronunciaron todos

-…..15000gs es el nivel estándar de Necrio, si pudiste con lord Exprion fue porque así lo quiso el-dijo Thomas

- 5500gs, 6700gs, 7000gs y 10000gs-dijo L

- Como?-se pregunto Thomas

- Esa fueron las escalas de cada nivel en aumento de los Bakugans que participaron en la batalla, Warden Dragoon Titanus Pirus nivel estándar: 5500gs, Warrior Hélix Spirit Pirus nivel estándar: 6700gs, Dragun Soul Pirus nivel estándar: 7000gs y Sky Drago Light Pirus nivel estándar: 10000gs, ahora dime si tu y ellos pudieron romper ese límite de 2000gs, porque los demás no pueden superarse entre sí-dijo L

Todos esperaban la repuesta de Thomas cuando….

- Whoo, enserio así de poderosos son esos Bakugans-se oyó la voz de una chica al voltear todos se encontraron con la dueña de esa voz

Era una chica de Cabello blanco largo hasta las rodillas atado en cola baja de caballo con un ojo rosa oscuro y el otro cubierto por un fleco , de piel clara, Su ropa consistía de una chaqueta blanca con capucha larga cerrada desde el cuello a medio torso dejando descubierta la zona del estomago. Lleva un par de shorts grises y una curiosa mochila verde, con una correa en la cintura y otra en una de sus piernas. Sus manos mostraban unos guantes largos finos y sin dedos y un collar con el símbolo yang. Botas café oscuro hasta abajo de la rodilla, el ojo rosa Hipnotizo a Thomas.

- **Disculpe señor L…no pude detener a Reeo más tiempo-dijo una esfera ventus**

- Tranquilo Acrux, solo vine a ver a donde me trajeron-dijo Reeo

- Descuida, les presento a Reeo Amaya, ella se desmayo no pude dejarla hay así que la traje-dijo L

- Me voy-se fue Thomas saliendo del trance y todos se despidieron Dan quiso ir a su cuarto pero fue detenido por Lint y Mylene

**-** Que sucede?-pregunto Dan

-Mylene, los regalos-dijo Lint

- Si-dijo Mylene trayendo unas cajas pequeñas y otras grandes

- Que es esto?-dijo dan desenvolviendo los regalos

Al abrir el primero vio un conjunto real como el de Hydron pero en blanco y dorado, puso cara de asco y paso al otro esta vez fue un chaleco excesivamente decorado con picos y de color dorado con blanco volvió a poner cara de asco y lo tiro

- Escoge uno de una buena vez quieres Kuso?-pregunto Mylene

- Pero están horribles-dijo Dan mientras votaba otros tres y llegando al último, se quedo viendo y…

-…. Bien será este-dijo Dan viendo una chaqueta blanca con líneas rojas muy cómoda y un pantalón de iguales colores

- Gracias por preferir el mío su majestad-dijo Lint

- No hay de que, igual es el único que no se ve ridículo, y ¿la otra caja?- pregunto Dan

- Eso es para celebrar-dijo Lint

Dan se disponía air a su cuarto para cambiarse cuando se oyó la Voz de L en el aire

- ¡TODOS UBIQUENSE EN LA SECCION CENTRAL DE LA CAMARA DE LOS REYES!-se oyó

Todos llegaron a una cámara con muchos cristales, unos círculos luminosos en el piso y unas enormes puertas selladas con cadenas, todos lo que pudieran estaban ahí, Dan sorprendido, Jesús extrañado, Thomas serio, Keith lastimado, un Baron curioso, un gus con mala cara, una Fabia con celos y una Mira interesada, solo faltaban los chicos de la elite menos Lint, Haibaku, Marucho y Shun

- Bien así serán las cosas, tendrán dos días para descansar y después entrenaran-dijo L

- Como será el entrenamiento-pregunto Jesús

- será así, todos los que no tengan Ultímate bakugan se enfrentaran a mí para tenerlos y los otros se ocuparan de subir su nivel sin volverse locos ¿entendido?-dijo L_ -así el niño se controlara un tiempo antes de que __**ellos**__ los intercepten-pensó _

- Espera, como que enfrentaran contigo, controlarnos, de que hablas L-pregunto Thomas

- Que pasa Darkness, no puedes con alguien que ni siquiera tiene Ultímate?-pregunto Shun apareciendo junto con Haibaku y Marucho

- Cállate Kazami, antes de que terminé lo que empecé con tu Bakugan-dijo Thomas ganándose el odio de Shun

- Adelante Darkness, ¡INGRAM!-grito Shun e Ingram apareció

- ¡DRAGUN!-grito Thomas y Dragun apareció

Todos se alarmaron incluso los inconscientes de la elite sintieron el poder de los dos bakugans

- Vamos, cálmense no están para pelear-dijo Haibaku tratando de calmarlos, L veía interesado

- No te metas Flama Infinita, esto es entre el y yo, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Surge: Dragun Soul Pirus-dijo Thomas mientras soltaba la esfera de Dragun y el surgía en llamas azules

Dragun Soul Pirus se integra con 7000gs

Shun puso mala cara y empezó a sudar más de la cuenta y Thomas lo noto, todos estaban nerviosos.

- Asustado Kazami, todavía puedes retratarte-dijo Thomas confiado

- ¡NUNCA POR HAWKTOR, ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ DARKNESS!, BAKUGAN PELEA, INGRAM MATALO-grito Shun, Ingram surgió en luz

Ingram cosmic ventus se integra con 6700gs

Ambos se vieron retadoramente y después soltaron lo último

- ¡PODER ULTÍMATE ACTIVADO: FLAMAS AZULES!-grito Thomas, Dragun soltó sus Llamas

-**¡THOMAS** **NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESTO!-grito Dragun,** tratando inútilmente de controlar a Thomas

- ¡BIEN QUE ASÍ SEA, PODER PURE ACTIVADO: PURIFICA EL VIENTO DE LA NOCHE!-grito Shun, otra vez la alas de Ingram crecieron y concentro su energía soltándola en dirección a Dragun

- **¡SHUN, NO TE DESCONTROLES!-grito Ingram**

- Fue suficiente, poder activado: Decreto del rey-dijo L y un león con cuerpo humanoide con armadura roja con detalles dorados en forma de rayas y una gema Celeste en el abdomen, rugió con toda su fuerza extinguiendo ambos poderes y devolviendo a los Bakugan a su forma de esfera

-** Es suficiente-dijo el bakugan **

Solarion pirus se integra con 4500gs

- ¡NO INTERFIERAS!-gritaron Shun y Thomas al mismo tiempo

- No me interesa su riñas de niños, miren-dijo L apuntando a Dan abrazado a si mismo, que era cubierto por un aura negra, mientras su cabello y ojos cambiaban de color y otra vez su cara ganaba una sonrisa sádica- un minuto más solo un minuto más y se hubiera vuelto loco otra vez y hay si hubiéramos muerto-siguió L

Todos se quedaron en silencio ni un ruido hasta que Dan se recupero y fue abrazado por Mira, Thomas quedo con la cabeza baja al igual que shun y los otros miraron a L

- bien, el entrenamiento pronto empezara, todos descansen-dijo L yéndose

Todos se fueron Jesús hablaba con Haibaku para preguntar cómo se recupero tan rápido

- Como te recuperaste tan rápido-pregunto Jesús

- fue gracias a las medicinas de…..uh ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo se llama el solo se presento una vez y bueno estaba muy ocupado buscando a Nicole para poner atención -dijo Haibaku refiriéndose a Thomas

- Tienes razón, en todo el tiempo nunca se presento o dijo su nombre solo lo llamaban Flama azul, oye Haibaku eso de Flama no se oye genial?-pregunto Jesús mientras pensaba que Flama seria el

- si se oye genial, nosotros los Flamas somos los mejores-dijo Haibaku

- si lo son… ¿espera como que "nosotros"?-pregunto Jesús molesto

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban discutiendo que era mejor, un Flama o un caballero de la esperanza

Reeo que lo vio todo, se puso a reír, había algo misterioso que pasaba con ella y tal vez pronto lo averiguarían…

- Estos son los peleadores esto será chistoso Jeje, realmente será interesante, _**nosotros **_nos moveremos rápido _** y ellos **_se moverán pronto -dijo Reeo con aire misterioso- engañar a L no fue muy difícil-siguió

Con Dan

Dan camino recuperándose hasta llegar a su cuarto donde se dispuso a cambiarse su ropa pero al quitarse a chaqueta vio un pequeño libro lo vio y dijo….

- Pronto sabré más de ti papa-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

** DARKEIMUS**

Exprion salió de su habitación con la cara más pálida de lo normal, Zant lo noto y lo intercepto

- Mi Lord, que sucede-pregunto Zant

- Zant prepárate, empezara el torneo para decidir al nuevo general-dijo Exprion

- Si, mi lord-dijo Zant yéndose

-_ Tendré que llamarlos a….__**ellos**__, maestro ellos acabaran con los que lo protegen-pensó _Exprion con una sonrisa sádica

* * *

**CONTINUARA **

**JesusST:** espero que te haya gustado, vamos Jesús continúa Mechtogans Revolution.

**Haibaku kuso Kasai Tendo:** espero que te haya gustado, te dije que estaría inactivo.

**Megamewgirl:** ya te toco, espero que te haya gustado, Ni tú te salvas.

**Nanashi no gombee:** espero que te haya gustado la continuación, lamento la tardanza.

Otra cosa el siguiente episodio será Darkness mande sus Oc si quieren ser villanos


	15. Chapter 15

**Recomendare varios fics:**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST- muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor **

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo:** otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa

Acepto OCs con información completa

* * *

**TORNEO P.1**

* * *

**DARKEIMUS **

En lo que parecía ser un enorme estadio hecho de un material negro lo suficientemente grande para todo un planeta y así de lleno estaba, la multitud todos de piel pálida con cabellos de colores rojos y azules como dominantes, que gritaban el nombre de su "honorable" y "respetable" líder.

- ¡EXPRION!, ¡EXPRION!, ¡EXPRION!-cantaban en alabanzas el nombre del hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en un trono viendo a la multitud a su lado se encontraba midna que vestía como doncella, el hombre se encontraba vendado y con heridas causadas por su último intento de rescatar al príncipe, según su versión de la historia.

El hombre se sentía satisfecho de que hasta ahora nadie supiera cómo era realmente se paro y vio directo a la gente que gritaba su nombre.

- Mi querido pueblo, los he llamado aquí para darles una terrible noticia, su gran general Thomas carrero el orgulloso Flama azul nos ha traicionado, ha secuestrado al príncipe y junto con muchos otros se han aliado a los luminox-dijo Exprion, todos se callaron ante tal declaración.

- En mi intento de rescatar a su majestad fui derrotado por un terrible hombre que se hace llamar L, utilizando un poder despreciable, pero hoy nos mantenemos fuertes, ya hemos reconquistado gundalia y vestal, algunas partes de la tierra nos recibieron, por eso llamo a la batalla, a todos los Darkness por el príncipe-dijo Exprion

- ¡SI!-gritaron todos los Darkness

- Por eso, recibo a todos los darkness, necesitamos un general y todos son bienvenidos-dijo Exprion-_espero__que __**ellos,**__ lleguen rápido-pensó_

* * *

**CAMARA DE LOS REYES**

En una pequeña habitación con una cama y una copula de cristal donde se hallaba una esfera de color negro con pequeñas líneas rojas con partes de azul oscuro en ese cuarto Un joven pelinegro revisaba sus cartas poder cuando se oyó un sonido de llamada, busco un objeto parecido a un teléfono lo abrió y empezó a hablar.

- Bien, todo va como lo planeamos-dijo Thomas que recibió la respuesta

- Un torneo, no puede ser yo no me volví general así-Thomas recibió la repuesta

- De acuerdo continua-termino Thomas cerrando el teléfono

- Tendremos suerte si no nos matan-dijo para sí mismo Thomas

* * *

**Palacio Darkness **

En un cuarto con una mesa y decorada de una forma digna de un rey, en la mesa había tres tazas de té y se encontraban tres personas, un vestal, una humana y el ultimo se podía ver que era un joven gundaliano que tomo un sorbo.

- El valor de una persona se valía por la lealtad a sus amigos-dijo jesse con voz dramática

- En ese caso ninguno de ustedes vale algo-dijo Everth apareciendo

- Dime darkness, porque tanto alboroto-pregunto Runo

- Un torneo, ahora que carrero nos traiciono, debemos buscar un remplazo, uhf…..que fastidio-dijo Everth

- ¿Quien participara?-pregunto Ace

- Todos, todos jejeje, todo darkness que tenga un bakugan y sed de sangre, tal vez _**el**_ vuelva-dijo Everth

- Nosotros podremos participar-pregunto jesse

- Adelante-dijo Everth

Y todos salieron de la habitación encaminados al torneo, pero jesse se quedo pensando

- Es la hora de probar tu poder, _**Muramasa**_-dijo jesse al bakugan en su mano

* * *

**La ciudad darkness**

En la ciudad la gente se movía alborotada, cientos no, miles de personas corriendo a lo que parecía un estadio de batallas, entre la multitud una persona completamente cubierta por una capa negra que solo dejaba ver un pequeño mechón de pelo color rojo sangre que paró en seco al ver algo.

- Vamos, solo una cita, por favor solo una-pidió un peli azul a Midna que se encontraba fastidiada

- ¡NO!-grito Midna molesta de la insistencia del chico.

- Vamos, es solo una-dijo el peli azul tomándola del brazo.

- La señorita dijo no- el encapuchado se levo la atención de los jóvenes

- No te metas en donde no te llaman, vete si no quieres saber que puede hacer un soldado–dijo el peli azul

- Adelante-dijo el encapuchado

El joven peli azul quiso golpear al encapuchado, este se movió a un lado toma el brazo del pali azul y con una patada lo mando al suelo.

- Ya verás en el torneo-dijo el peli azul huyendo.

- Ya quiero verlo-dijo el encapuchado

- Gracias por su intromisión, caballero como pag-midna fue interrumpida por ver con sorpresa quien era el que estaba debajo de esa capucha.

- Vaya, Midna que respetuosa te has vuelto-dijo el joven de pelo y ojos color rojo sangre, de piel clara raro para un darkness y el cabello para atrás dándole apariencia de chico malo, que aparentaba unos 18 años que fue tecleado, por Midna de un abrazo brusco

- ¡HERMANO!-grito Midna feliz sacándole el aire a su pobre hermano

- **Jejeje, tómala ****Jack-dijo una esfera bakugan roja con dorado.**

- Cállate, y soy Jackeford para ti _**Hell-**_dijo molesto el peli sangre

- Cuando volviste-pregunto Midna a su hermano mayor.

- Hace poco, cuanta gente hay aquí, oyeeee miiidnaa-dijo con risa Jack a su hermanita

- ¿SI?-pregunto Midna alegre de ver a su hermano.

- donde esta, dime donde esta mi cuñado-pregunto Jack

- ¿CUÑADO?-pregunto Midna

- sí, Thomas tu novio-pregunto Jack y los recuerdos vinieron a midna

Midna se desmayo y Jack se preocupo

- ¡HERMANITA!-grito Jack

- **Señorita Amón-dijo alarmado Hell **

**- **_Exprion que le has hecho a mi hermana-pensó Jack_

* * *

**Palacio darkness **

En una cámara real decorada con mantas y cortinas y una enorme mesa de color negra con bordes de dorados y doce sillas, tres enormes tronos Exprion estaba sentado en su trono y zant se mantenía callado a su lado, cuando la única puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peli sangre con la mirada molesta que vestía una gran túnica que cubría su cuerpo.

- Es para mí un verdadero placer verte de nuevo, Jackeford Amón, el Flama infernal y el anterior Flama infinita-dijo Exprion

- Exprion Evin, el Lord de darkeimus, el agua muerta, me da asco estar siquiera en la misma habitación contigo-dijo Jack

- Malnacido no le faltes el respeto a Lord Exprion-dijo molesto Zant y Exprion le dio la señal de que estaba bien

- Si no mal recuerdo antes de irte del planeta dijiste, "cuando encuentre esa pieza te la restregare en tu maldita cara"-dijo Exprion

- Si, así es-dijo Jack sacando un aparato de oro con forma de triangulo con líneas blancas que brillaban en luz

- ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Zant

- Una pieza de algo importante, Zant ve al torneo pronto iniciara -dijo Exprion y zant se retiro

- He oído que has tenido problemas con traer al príncipe de vuelta-dijo Jack

- si con gusto te lo contare todo-dijo Exprion mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

* * *

**Coliseo Darkness **

En una copia exacta del coliseo romano pero en negro y con cristales dorados decorándolo, adentro todos los asientos estaban llenos de gente que gritaba de emoción, todo iluminado por el sol naranja del planeta, en un pasillo por donde entraban los competidores, los tres traidores y los darkness que competían se mantenían callados.

- ¿Quién va primero?-pregunto Ace viendo a todos a su alrededor que lo vieron como un león buscando a su presa.

- yo-dijo Zant apareciendo

Zant paso a salir por la puerta no si antes…

- Espero que te estés acostumbrando a Darkeimus-dijo Zant con la cara roja hacia Runo.

- SI gracias-dijo Runo con una sonrisa...

- El primero en pelear será el gran Flama roja, el destructor de esperanzas he aquí a Zant samán-dijo un hombre con micrófono apuntando por donde salía Zant.

Zant subió a por las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma de combate seguido por un pelirrojo con el cabello hasta el cuello de ojo verdes oscuros, vestido con una camisa de botones blanca, arriba de ella se encuentra una camisa azul oscuro con líneas amarillas abierta, con mirada inexpresiva que subía las que se posiciono al otro lado de la plataforma.

Exprion vería las batallas desde un lugar privilegiado, junto a él estaban midna que era la doncella, a su lado estaba su hermano que ahora vestía una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta rojo sangre brillante con líneas doradas, un pantalón negro de líneas rojas zapatos negros, que llevaba un collar de signo ying en rojo oscuro que tenía cara de aburrido.

- Un torneo eh…. que fácil, solo tendrán que matarse entre ellos exprion-dijo Jack aburrido

- No Amón, no puedo permitirme perder más soldados, cada vida importa-dijo Exprion- _si no que tendría con que experimentar-pensó_

- No sé qué importa el torneo lo que importa es buscar un remplazo del traidor-dijo midna algo aburrida.

-_ Así se hace finge todo lo que puedas hermana-pensó Jack _

La gente gritaba el nombre de zant, exprion se paro y empezó a hablar.

- Las reglas son fáciles es una batalla oficial serán por puntos Gs, no se podrá matar a nadie solo déjenlo inconsciente-dijo exprion.

Los dos primeros competidores se prepararon con sus bakugan en manos.

- Zant, el flama roja, nivel de poder 1500gs, recibiste el titulo de flama roja por tu brutalidad en el campo de batalla, tu ambiciones son: destruir a Thomas carrero, ser el nuevo general, y ganar el título de lord-finalizó el joven pelirrojo con voz tranquila.

- ¡Como diablos sabes todo eso!-pregunto molesto zant de que supieran tanto de él.

- Un buen cazador debe saberlo todo acerca de su próxima presa, para poder disfrutar mejor la victoria-dijo el joven pelirrojo.

- Entonces será peor tu derrota, bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Fristed toxic darkus-dijo zant lanzando a fristed, haciendo que surgiera en una aura morada y un fétido olor.

Fristed Toxic Darkus se integra con 2000gs.

Zant se sentía complementado de alcanzar el nivel donde se encontraba Thomas pero es nivel era insignificante para el pelirrojo que lanzo su bakugan con cara de aburrimiento.

Apahanta Creepy Darkus se integra con 9500gs.

Todos los Darkness que gritaban el nombre de zant hasta ahora se enmudecieron ante la impone apariencia del bakugan la cual era la de un dragón de komodo con siete cabezas de dragón con un cuerno en cada una, sus alas asemejan a las de un águila con lo que parecía ser unos cañones debajo de ellas, el poder del competidor rival de zant se vería pronto.

- No me asustaras con eso poder activado: serpiente-dijo zant, otra vez los brazos de fristed se alargaron de una forma que llegaron hasta Apahanta pero detenidos por una de las bocas sostuvo los brazos y con un movimiento lo atrajo hacia él mientras otras dos cabezas mordían a fristed causándole daños a zant.

- Poder activado: Garras de las tinieblas-dijo el pelirrojo, fristed que se encontraba atrapado por dos de las cabezas de Apahanta que con sus garras atravesó a fristed en el pecho haciendo salir una gran cantidad de sangre.

- N…no…pu…ede….ser-dijo zant con el cabello revuelto mientras caía de rodillas al suelo inconsciente.

- Ken Johnson, recuerda ese nombre porque si nos volvemos a enfrentar será el nombre del hombre que te mato-dijo ken volviéndose para atrás.

- ¿De dónde salió ese tipo?-pregunto Jack extrañado de no conocer a ese soldado.

- Es ken esta en el escuadro de investigación y asesinatos, vivió en la tierra un par de años el me dio la ubicación exacta del príncipe-dijo Exprion.

- Vaya, no se pero me parece que tiene un aura trágica-dijo Jack

Mientras varios paramédicos se llevaban a zant este se preguntaba por qué cada vez que se desasía de uno aparecía otro más fuerte aparecía.

- los siguientes en participar serán Ace Grit contra Zuliar guli-dijo el hombre de micrófono.

Ambos nombrados subieron a la plataforma dispuestos a pelear al máximo.

- Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: kill Percival Dark Darkus-dijo Ace y en la plataforma Percival surgió acompañado de energía negra

Percival dark darkus se integra con 5900gs.

Zuliar se retiro y volvió hacia atrás con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto Ace viendo a como se retiraba.

- No tengo el poder para enfrentarte, solo soy una debilucha-dijo Zuliar retirándose-_Thomas soy patética, ni siquiera puedo demostrar cuanto te amo-pensó con una lagrima_

- El ganador Ace grit-dijo el hombre de micrófono.

Todos los del coliseo se aburrieron de ver gente débil y gritaban por una verdadera batalla, en eso desde el asiento privilegiado salto Jack dando varias piruetas en el aire y tomando el micrófono.

- Yo Jackeford Anthony Amón el Flama infernal les daré un premio el que gane se enfrentara a mi-dijo Jack feliz.

- ¡SI!-gritaron todos.

Desde el su asiento exprion rio sintiéndose realizado, sin saber que cuatro personas le deseaban la muerte, uno Jack: lastima a mi hermana y estás muerto, dos midna: desgraciado, tres y cuatro: dos sombras que lo veían con odio en la mirada.

- Ríe mientras puedas desgraciado, pronto acabaremos contigo-dijo la sombra más grande.

El siguiente combate es entre Everth Evin contra Ka-zu-ma-Kazuma-dijo el hombre de micrófono asustado

Exprion se paró de su asiento impresionado, Jack que todavía estaba en la plataforma empezó a sudar por la mención de ese nombre, zant que estaba siendo a tendido se despertó sudando y respirando con dificulta.

- No-n-no pu-ede ser, _**el**_ no puede estar aquí-dijo zant con una completa expresión de miedo en la cara

Midna sintió una horrible sensación mientras que exprion veía subir a un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos azules vestido con un traje negro y una inmensa capa (como Lelouch de Code Geass).

* * *

**CAMARA DE LOS REYES**

Todos descasaban comiendo cuando haibaku se acerco a Thomas que comía tranquilamente.

- Oye me explicarías mejor eso de los flamas, no dijo que no me guste ser un flama, ¿pero qué significa exactamente?-pregunto Haibaku curioso.

Thomas dejo su comida y con mala gana empezó a hablar con haibaku.

- Primero, no interrumpas a alguien que está comiendo, segundo, tú no eres un verdadero flama solo tienes el titulo, no el entrenamiento ni la marca-dijo Thomas mientras sudaba.

- Y…como es el entrenamiento exactamente-pregunto haibaku.

- Es un infierno viviente, una tortura para el alma, si no tienes algo que te impulsé morirás a la primera-dijo Thomas con la mirada fría.

- Vaya, ¿y quién es el que los entrena?-pregunto haibaku

- El único sobreviviente de los Anteriores Flamas, el entrenador de los actuales y mi maestro-dijo Thomas con un tono nostálgico.

_**FLASHBACK**_

En una planicie llena de césped caía una gran cantidad de lluvia, en ese lugar se encontraban cuatro individuos los primeros dos eran Thomas y Zant que junto con sus bakugans se encontraban desangrados y muy lastimados que estaban en frente de el mismo hombre con el que peleara Everth y junto a él estaba Jack que veía todo con una mirada dolida.

- Bien se acabo, no se merecen el titulo de flama ninguno de los dos, lo que se merecen es los mate por su debilidad-dijo de manera psicópata el hombre mayor- si suplican por sus vidas, tal vez los perdone-siguió

- Y-yo no...No...Voy a suplicar por mi vida…mátame si tanto lo quieres-dijo Thomas seguro.

- **tho…tho-Thomas-trato de decir algo dragun en el suelo desangrándose.**

- perdóname la vida por favor-dijo cobardemente Zant

- Zant-dijo Thomas decepcionado.

- como quieras "flama cobarde"-dijo el hombre- ve Nekketsu-siguió el hombre, en eso un hombre musculoso de piel marrón violáceo, taparrabos de color rojo y amarillo, una máscara roja con naranja y colmillos, garras en las manos, un gran escudo dorado con un sol en la espalda, una melena rubia que llegaba hasta la cintura, el torso desnudo mostrando cicatrices de batallas pasadas y unas hombreras rojas con picos blanco ataco zant con sus garras pero el bakugan es detenido por un dragun parecido a la primera forma de drago que lo detuvo con sus dientes haciendo que el hombre se impresionara.

- No te lo permitiré, no importa si esto aplasta tu orgullo zant, no permitiré que nadie muera frente a mí, ¡ADELANTE FLAMA FEROZ!, ¡MUESTRA EL PODER DE UN FLAMA!

- Como quieras poder activado: Meteoro Feroz –dijo el hombre y el bakugan empezó a dar varios golpes a dragun haciendo que este perdiera las alas, se rompieran los huesos y causándole tanto a Thomas como a él vomitar sangre.

Thomas por la fuerza del ataque termino estampado en el suelo, mientras perdía el conocimiento, los sentidos y la vida.

- Adiós dragun, lamento no poder continuar con nuestros sueños-dijo Thomas cerrando los ojos viendo al final a Kazuma que se acercaba a zant con una mirada sádica.

- Después de matarte zant, no tendré que molestarme en explicarle a exprion que sucedió con sus armas-dijo kazuma

- Kazuma, acaba ya con esto rápido-dijo Jack viendo al cielo que llovía a torrencial esperando un milagro- utiliza un poder twili es lo menos que se merecen después del entrenamiento-siguió

- Bien, como alguien como tú es el Flama infernal, poder Twili activado: Cometa de Flamas Feroces-dijo Kazuma y Nekketsu invoco un gran cometa que fue dirigido hacia zant, le cuerpo de Thomas era cubierto por la lluvia mientras los ultimo suspiros de vida se le iban, pero una voz femenina o eso creyó oír dijo "vuelve", Thomas reacciono de golpe y antes de que el meteoro impactara en zant, se puso entre él y zant con los bazos extendidos y el meteoro impacto.

BOOMMMMMM

Las cenizas se dispersaron, y una luz surco el cielo deteniendo la lluvia, dejando un cielo despejado como si fuera un dia despejado hermoso cielo y un dragun brillando mostrando su nueva forma.

- acabemos con esto poder ultímate activado: ¡FLAMAS AZULES!-grito Thomas y dragun por primera vez soltó las llamas.

- Estoy orgulloso-dijo Kazuma viendo el ataque acercase a él.

_**FINAL FLAHSBACK **_

- nadie podría contra el-dijo Thomas sabiendo que perdió pero sobrevivió esa batalla.

.- ¿Qué?-dijo haibaku extrañado.

* * *

_**DARKEIMUS**_

Todos veían incrédulos Everth Evin estaba en el suelo suplicando por su vida, su padre no movió un dedo es mas fue Jack quien tuvo que detener al flama feroz y se desato un combate de flamas (alguien quiere un haibaku contra thomas), una batalla en la cual ninguno gano por ser detenidos por todos los soldados darkness.

- EL TORNEO TENDRA UN DESCANSO MIENTRAS REPONEMOS LA PLATAFORMA-dijo exprion sin una gota de preocupación en la cara.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

**JesusST-** no se quiere que aparezca tu villano en la otra parte, espero que disfrutaras el episodio.

**Haibaku kuso Kasai Tendo-** ya apareció ken, espero que te haya gustado.

**Megamewgirl:** ya te toco, espero que te haya gustado, me refería a que Thomas se está enamorando de Reeo.

**Nanashi no gombee- **que tal el episodio, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Recomendare varios fics:  
**

**-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution de jesusST-** muy buena historia y cada día se pone mejor.

-Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata: otro fic genial, deberían leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, dense prisa!

Acepto OCs con información completa

* * *

**TORNEO P.2**

* * *

**CAMARA DE LOS REYES**

Dan veía las grandes puertas de la cámara de los reyes, después posiciono su vista en una foto, mientras la veía dolido unas pequeñas gotas se soltaron de sus ojos la razón: era una foto de sus "padres", que parecían estar felices.

- Porque…porque se fueron, porque no me lo dijeron, antes de que esta locura empezará-dijo dan más triste recordando a Shinjiro siempre buscando su adorado pudin y su madre Miyoko haciendo yoga todo lo normal hasta ahora para él, hasta que apareció el general de los darkness, luego lo vio como una clásica aventura que paso a ser una pesadilla viviente. Muertos, heridos y destrucción, ¿Cuándo demonios un juego inocente se convirtió en lucha por la libertad, la paz y más importante por la vida propia?, o si cuando llego el asesino de sus padres.

- Lo prometo-dijo dan-matare a Exprion-siguió decidido.

Tres personas veían ese juramento del alma.

- Esto apenas empieza, con matar a Exprion no lograremos todo el cometido, después será más difícil-dijo Thomas

- Jijiiji, el héroe de manga ya es todo un _**Yang, **_esto se pone divertido-dijo Reeo alegremente- hermano los _**Ying **_se moverán rápido-siguió seriamente

- _no creas que me engañaste, se todo acerca de tu "especie"_-pensó L, entonces vio como Reeo se movía sigilosamente.

* * *

**DARKEIMUS **

Exprion se encontraba sentado disfrutando de todo lo que debía ser un trato real, mientras su hijo, Zant y la mayoría de los espectadores eran atendidos por las unidades medicas.

_- Pronto, maestro ellos llegaran pronto, sus obras maestras, no soy nada enfrente de ellos-dijo Exprion sin percatarse de la presencia de Jack detrás del._

- ¡EXPRION!-grito Jack detrás del.

- ¿Que sucede Amón?-pregunto de mala gana Exprion.

- como que, que sucede tu…..tu hijo estuvo a punto de morir y tu no…moviste un dedo-dijo Jack furioso.

- Que…importa, si muere quiere decir que es un estorbo para darkeimus, si no sirve vivo tal vez si muerto-dijo Exprion haciendo que Jack se quedara mudo.

- Muévete Amón, el torneo va re-iniciar-dijo Exprion moviéndose a su lugar privilegiado.

Jack camino detrás de Exprion mientras pensaba 1001 escenarios de cómo matarlo, descuartizarlo en resumen hacer que pagara por lo que ha hecho, en un momento de la caminata se encontraron con Kazuma, los tres se dirigieron miradas de odio y después continuaron, al llegar Exprion siguió con la reapertura.

- ¡MI QUERIDO PUEBLO!, ¡ESTO EMPIEZA DE NUEVO!, ¡DISFRUTEN DE LOS COMBATES!-dijo Exprion

* * *

**Coliseo Darkness**

En el estadio el hombre de micrófono estaba gritando a loco cuando le pidieron que diera los nombres de los siguientes concursantes.

- Los siguientes peleadores serán, jesse contra Runo misaki-dijo el hombre

Los competidores subieron a la plataforma, jesse sonreía de forma arrogante, a Runo lo le importaban las reglas si debía para alcanzar su objetivo, lo haría mataría a jesse.

- Prepárate, Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge, surge: Broken tigrerra dark haos-dijo Runo lanzando a tigrerra que surgió en energía negra.

Broken Tigrerra Dark Haos se integra con 4500gs

- ARRRRRRR-grito tigrerra como una simple bestia llena de ira.

- Jeje, eclipsa la victoria de rival con tu terrible sombra, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Surge: Muramasa Scroll Ventus-dijo jesse, y el bakugan surgió con un tornado de color negro para después mostrarse imponente.

**MURAMASA: **Era un bakugan humanoide vestido con ropas de samurái de color verde y morado, con una extrañas alas de insectos de color verde pálido, junto con una máscara de cuervo de color morado con toques morados con garras de acero y una pequeña katana en la cintura.

Muramasa Scroll ventus se integra con 9600gs

- Poder activado: Velocidad fantasma-dijo Runo

Tigrerra corría alrededor de Muramasa, el tigre se movía tan rápido que parecía teletransportarse de un ligar a otro cuando empezó a embestir a Muramasa causándole heridas penetrantes.

Incremento de poder broken tigrerra 4500=6500

Diminución de poder Muramasa 9600=8700

- Ja doncella, lo siento por ti poder activado viento tenebroso-dijo jesse, Muramasa se movió en el aire y un tornado surgió de la nada llevando a tigrerra al aire seguido Muramasa desenfundó su espada u sin siquiera dejar ver el reflejo del ataque que podrían a ver sido unos 50.

Incremento de poder Muramasa 8700gs=1001gs

Disminución de poder Broken tigrerra 6500gs=600gs

Tigrerra cayó en piso cubierta de sangre al igual que runo que no soporto las heridas y cayo no sin antes ver como jesse reía complacido.

El ganador es jesse-dijo el hombre del micrófono.

- El campo de batalla se mancha de la sangre de aquellos que no están preparados-dijo jesse con una rosa en blanca en la mano que tiro al cuerpo de runo que se mancho de sangre convirtiéndola en una roja.

- ¡KIAAAAA!-gritaron las chiscas en el estadio viendo a jesse.

* * *

**En el lugar privilegiado….. **

En el lugar privilegiado Exprion estaba complacido del poder de sus subordinados mientras tanto Kazuma y Jack les salía una gota en la cabeza viendo como jesse firmaba autógrafos, Jack suspiro desde el lugar privilegiado.

- Diablos, esto es aburrido-dijo Jack con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si te aburres, porque no sales con tu hermana, o es que te da miedo encontrarte con una de tus conquistas-dijo Kazuma con una sonrisa.

- Jejeje, vamos no es mi culpa que los Amón seamos tan condenadamente sexis, cambiando de tema-dijo Jack con una voz seria.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto Kazuma

- Sabes tú otro alumno Zant no pudo con su rival-dijo Jack

- Eso lo sé por algo lo nombre flama roja tenía que hacer quedar bien a ese inútil por más que fuera el pupilo más cobarde que haya tenido, en mis años como instructor jamás conocí a un pupilo dispuesto a suplicar por su vida-dijo Kazuma.

- Ya lo sé, no lo nombraste Flama Roja porque fuera destructivo lo nombraste así por ser el opuesto de Thomas que es el Flama Azul-dijo con frialdad para después cambiar de tema.

- Dime Jackeford es cierto eso de que Exprion le borro la memoria a Midna y que Thomas nos traiciono?-

- Me temo que si por suerte los recuerdos de Midna volvieron pero de los de Thomas no tengo idea y respecto a lo segundo creo que ante sus ojos el hizo lo que considero más honorable, Sabes nunca he entendido como una persona como tu puede seguir sirviéndole a un maldito como Exprion a pesar de conocer todos sus pecados-Dijo Jack

- Mas allá de que yo tenga mi honor, mi orgullo y mi sed de sangre, también se lo que me pasaría si intentara derrocarlo aunque tengo la fuerza para matarlo nunca podría vencer a...-le dio una terrible jaqueca mientras aparecía en un sitio oscuro

- Casi se te va la lengua, mas te vale no hablar tanto o la próxima vez te enviare algo peor que un dolor de cabeza-dijo la voz siniestra mientras Kazuma regresaba a la normalidad.

- Estas bien-pregunto Jack mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Si-dijo mientras sudaba.

- A quien no podrías vencer?-pregunto Jack

- Me refería al ejército, todo el ejército es leal a Exprion y no aceptarían nunca un golpe de estado contra su adorado líder, así que mejor porque no cambiamos de tema y nos dedicamos a ver los combates, estás de acuerdo-dijo Kazuma

- Como digas-dijo Jack algo confundido por la actitud del Flama Feroz.

- Amón, ven-ordeno Exprion.

Ya se aproximó a exprion dio gracias que supiera que midna recupero su memoria, y exprion creyera que él no conociera que fue una manipulación, entonces Jack ya lo tenía planeado, mataría a Exprion ayudaría Thomas y a su hermana y junto al príncipe harían las paces con los luminox.

- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jack

- Después del torneo, quiero que te reúnas con un espía que tengo en la tierra, une un grupo como distracción y mata a todos los humanos que puedas-dijo Exprion viendo a los siguientes participante con una sonrisa sádica.

- Me estas pidiendo que mate a personas inocentes-dijo Jack sin creérselo.

- Mira Amón ahora veras como debe de ser un verdadero soldado darkness-dijo exprion y Jack bajo la mirada hasta la plataforma.

* * *

**Coliseo darkness**

En el estadio la gente ya se estaba molestando, cuando se decido el siguiente combate.

- Bien los siguientes en competir serán Sasori di mosquete contra ¿Midna Amón?-dijo extrañado viendo el nombre del la Amón.

Los competidores subieron midna con argenlis en el hombro sosteniendo el mismo colgante de Jack, el otro competido era un peli rojo qué mostraba una cara de niño inocente de unos 10 años, vestido con un traje de príncipe que tenía una sonrisa inocente.

- Ahh, eres tan tierno-dijo midna con una sonrisa.

El pequeño solo lanzo su bakugan que surgió en una fuerte luz negra, de la que surgió el bakugan.

**- JEJE, denme la bienvenida soy Apocalied ****Carnival pirus YEAH-dijo Apocalied apareciendo en humo y luces de colores.**

**APOCALIED: **eraApocalied tiene el aspecto de un payaso, un bufón. Su cara se trata más bien de una máscara blanca y negra, ojos de color sangre, tiene pelo amarillo y puntas naranjas, que se sostienen en el aire. Viste un traje de payaso rojo, verde, botas amarillas, y guantes en sus manos blancos.

Midna se cayó de rodillas mientras el miedo tomaba su cara y las lágrimas dominaban.

- ¡ALEGATE DE ELLA!-grito Jack mientras abrazaba a midna.

- Hermano es el-dijo midna con un expresión de miedo total.

- Si lo sé-dijo Jack con ira en su mirada, viendo como el bakugan reía.

_**FLASHBACK**_

En un parque de atracciones unos jóvenes midna, Thomas y Jack se encontraban paseando por el lugar, mientras la parejita disfrutaba del ambiente, el Amón se separo para poder comprar algo de comida.

- Gracias midna-dijo Thomas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gracias porque?-pregunto la Amón.

- Por salvarme de esa soledad, ohh mira un payaso-dijo Thomas como todo niño de 13 años.

- _Que distraído eres-pensó midna _

La pareja se acerco al payaso que hacia malabares, entonces se detuvo al ver a la pareja y pidió que midna se acercara, esta hizo caso y cuando se acerco el payaso libero una burbuja que floto maravillado a la pareja y a los niños alrededor que la miraban curioso fue cuando "pooof" exploto la burbuja pero lo más raro fue.

BOOOOMMMM

Midna despertó y vio como Thomas era golpeado por el payaso, mientras arriba de ellos estaba Apocalied riendo como maniaco, pero ante esa cruel presentación una gran bola de fuego mando al cielo a Apocalied y destruyo al payaso.

- **Descanse señorita Amón, Jack y yo nos encargaremos de este desgraciado-dijo un bakugan cubierto por cenizas que no dejaban verlo salvo por sus ojos amarillos.**

Midna perdió el conocimiento mientras rezaba que su hermano ganara.

_**FINAL FLASHBACK**_

- **Jiji que bueno que me recuerdan ahora les daré un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran, jejeje-rio Apocalied risueño.**

* * *

**CAMARA DE LOS REYES**

Por alguna razón Jesús sentía que debía ir a Darkeimus, algo lo impulsaba, un instinto o un sentimiento futuro, solo sabía que si no iba a darkeimus algo horrible pasaría.

- _**adonde crees que vas mocoso-hablo lanceis desde la mente de Jesús.**_

_**-**__ algo pasa lo siento es, no lo sé pero algo me llama es como si fuera yo mismo-respondió Jesús mentalmente._

_- __**ya me lo temía tonto arrogante, no será capaz de dominar sus poderes-hablo mentalmente lanceis.**_

_**-**__ Que sucede, quien está usando la trifuerza –pregunto Jesús _

_- __**nadie en este mundo, salvo tu y los otros caballeros de la esperanza pueden usar la trifuerza, es un poder que le dio origen a la propia trifuerza es el poder de…. Padre-dijo lanceis **_

_**- ¿El poder de padre?-dijo Jesús cuando sintió que el impulso desapareció.**_

_**- **_Que diablos fue eso-dijo Jesús volviendo al mundo real.

* * *

**DARKEIMUS**

Apocalied salió volando por una gran bola de juego mientras Jack miraba con odio donde estaba exprion.

- Termino señor de a los siguientes combatientes-dijo/ordeno Jack

- S-si señor Amón-dijo el hombre del micrófono

- Los siguientes combatientes son Ken Johnson contra jesse.

Ambos subieron jesse lo veía con soberbia, ken estaba con su cara inexpresiva mientras veía como jesse provocaba.

- Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Surge: Muramasa Scroll Ventus-dijo jesse lanzando la esfera de Muramasa que surgió en viento negro.

- Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Surge: Apahanta Creepy darkus- dijo ken y Apahanta surgió en energía negra.

En el lugar privilegiado llegaban midna y Jack el ultimo dispuesto a atacar Exprion de inmediato y al entra vieron a Kazuma hablando con un lastimado zant.

- donde esta Exprion- preguntó con un aura asesina y ojos mas fríos que el propio hielo no parecía en nada al cariñoso hermano de Midna.

- Hasta que por fin le haces honor a tu titulo de Flama infernal-dijo Kazuma con ganas de pelear de nuevo con Jack.

- Repito donde esta Exprion-dijo Jack con sus ojos brillando en rojo haciéndolo parecer un verdadero demonio con sus ojos sangre.

Kazuma sintió la atmosfera completamente pesada, mientras Nekketsu se movía emocionado, Zant peleaba con sus impulsos de cortase las venas y su bakugan por imposible que parezca se le oía suplicar por su vida, midna era más tranquila ella nació con esa misma aura pero nunca la había usado.

- Se fue dijo que probaría el poder de un dios-dijo Kazuma igual de emocionado que Nekketsu.

En el estadio el aura de Jack empezaba a afectar a los bakugans que gritaban desenfrenados, y con un poder inmenso surgiendo de ellos.

- ¡APAHANTA!-grito ken desesperado.

- Es hora poder activado: Hoz de viento-dijo jesse, Muramasa saco su espada que se lleno de energía negra de un flash acercó detrás de Apahanta y dio dos cortes a la espada asiendo que la sangre brotara de la espalda del bakugan este reaccionó y con su cola lo mando al cielo para después seguir con un rayo de luz oscura que surgió de dos de la cabezas.

- ¡ARRRRRR!-regio como una completa bestia Apahanta.

- Poder activado: Granada de la muerte-dijo ken, Apahanta se paro en sus patas traseras y saco una granada que disparo hacia Muramasa.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

La granada de la muerte exploto causando que una gran cantidad de humo surgiera para sorpresa de ken al despejarse Muramasa se encontraba intacto y resplandeciendo en verde.

- Jejejejej Poder Ultímate activado: Muerte del alma-dijo jesse, Muramasa voló en empicada mientras brillaba transparenté se dirigía hacia Apahanta.

- Poder activado: Cañón destructor-dijo ken, Apahanta utilizo sus cañones que dispararon una gran cantidad de energía negra con morado a una distancia peligrosa.

La estela de luz se disperso para sorpresa de ken Muramasa seguía en empicada y de alguna forma entro en Apahanta, Apahanta se retorcía de dolor y al final Muramasa salió luciendo sus alas y Apahanta cayo de espalda soltando sangre por la boca.

- Apahanta-dijo ken acercándose a su compañero cosa que no logro gracias a que las heridas que sufrió su compañero se reflejaron causándole daños internos y que escupiera sangre a torrentes.

- uhm, sencillo-dijo jesse mientras veía a ken desplomarse.

El aura de Jack desapareció y el hombre del micrófono pudo seguir con los combates.

- el Ultimo combate será entre jesse contra ace grit-dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a todos.

Ambos competidores subieron a lo que quedaba de la plataforma mientras se veían ambos confiados Ace por ser un genio estratega además de contar con el cansancio de su anterior batalla, jesse derroto a alguien con un nivel mayor que los Gs normales por lo cual el vestal no se veía como una amenaza muy fuerte.

- Hazte un favor y ríndete, no quiero que Muramasa se agote de nada y más si es por un simple y completo…-jesse no pudo termina.

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO, BAKUGAN PELEA, BKUGAN SURGE, SURGE: KILL PERCIVAL DARK DARKUS!-grito Ace molesto, y lanzando a Percival que surgió en energía negra.

- Cuando alguien no ve la realidad es porque realmente le gusta la mentira, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, Surge: Muramasa Scroll Ventus-dijo jesse y Muramasa surgió en viento negro.

- Poder activado: Quimera-dijo Ace, la espada de Percival irradio energía roja y de un solo movimiento llego a Muramasa que paro su espada con la suya que brillaba en verde para seguir con unas series de estocadas que con cada choque causaba una brisa fuerte y una fuerte luz negra.

El público se maravillaba con el espectáculo de luz cuando...

- Hora de terminar esto, Poder Ultímate Activado: muerte del alma-dijo Jesse y otra vez Muramasa se lanzo hacia el contrincante loro llegar y fusionarse con Percival.

Lo raro fue que Percival lo expulsó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?-dijo jesse extrañado.

- Poder Ultímate activado: Fuerza real-dijo Ace.

- Maldición, poder activado: sable viento negro-dijo jesse.

La espada de Percival gano de nuevo el brilló dorado al igual que la espada de Muramasa ganaba una ráfaga de viento negro ambos bakugan se lanzaron determinados a acabar con eso, el sol naranja dio el efecto perfecto ya que termino el combate con la llegada de la luna azul del planeta, en la oscuridad los espectadores solo pudieron oír la caída de un metal.

En el lugar privilegiado tanto Jack, Kazuma y Midna no creían lo que veían….hay ya hacia Muramasa en el suelo desangrándose junto con Jesse, y Ace completamente cansado que es tomado de la mano por el hombre del micrófono.

- ¡EL GANADOR Y NUEVO GENERAL!, ¡ACE GRIT!-grito el hombre.

- Creo que sería un buen flama tu qué opinas Jackeford-pregunto Kazuma pero se dio cuenta que Jack no estaba pero si Midna y zant este último se encontraba en posición fetal.

- Adonde se fue tu hermano, Midna Urial Amón-pregunto Kazuma.

- Odio ese nombre y dijo que iba a hacer algunas cosas-dijo Midna viendo al salida.

* * *

**Palacio Darkness**

Exprion salía de su habitación con una obvia mirada molesta y con la pieza que le entrego Jack sin saber que este lo miraba desde una esquina listo para matarle.

- ¡MALDICION CUANDO LLEGARAN _**ELLOS**_!-grito Exprion molesto, Jack se preparo para el ataque pero es detenido por la sorpresa de ver como una especie de cadena de oro ataba a exprion y se lo llevaba del lugar.

Jack siguió la cadena que se llevaba a exprion con cuidado de no ser detectado, cuando llego al lugar donde fue traído el tirano un lugar desolado lleno de piedras y cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche siendo la única luz de la luna lo que la acompañaba.

- Exprion Evin-dijo una voz de hombre que el pelirrojo reconoció

- Prepárate porque ahora vas a morir-dijo una voz femenina.

- Ha son ustedes-dijo Exprion divertido.

Las siluetas cubiertas por túnicas se acercaron a Exprion mientras se quitaban las capuchas, Jack que se encontraba en un lugar seguro abrió los ojos al reconocer a esas personas.

- Son…..-

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

**JesusST-** tu villano ya apareció pero no pienses, mal más tarde aparece más, espero que haya s disfrutado el episodio.

**Haibaku kuso Kasai Tendo-** espero que te estés recuperando, espero que disfrutaras del episodio.

**Nanashi no gombee- **Hay esta, espero que te hayas disfrutado del episodio.


End file.
